The Cure
by Rosswen
Summary: What is needed to cure a bleeding heart? [AU, SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, extra Uke Naruto -believe it!**

**A/N: Welcome to this SasuNaru story of mine! It's multichaptered and betareaded, yay! I hope you'll enjoy reading it without my mistakes!"**

* * *

How is he?" a deep voice asked to a maid who was emerging from a room with a tray in her hands, a tray which was full of different dishes, for the one who was inside the room.

The maid bowed deeply before answering,

"Same, sir. He refuses to eat and doesn't want me to open the curtains to let the sunlight in. It's like…" the maid stopped for a while as she tried to find the right words. "It's like he's trying to put himself in a grave before dying," She said sadly, without taking her eyes from the tray.

"Great," the man whispered to himself as he placed a fedora onto his head. "What of his practices?"

"He said he'd go today's practice, master," The maid replied.

"Good, at least he remembers some of his responsibilities," the man sighed deeply and then moved slowly, "Keep an eye on him."

"As you wish, Uchiha-sama."

The man turned and began to walk hurriedly. He passed big halls and heavy furnished rooms. As he walked, every once in a while a maid with a silken kimono or a servant with a hakama would bow to him.

He reached a bright area and turned right and come down wooden stairs quickly. The stairs were curved towards the left slightly and at the opposite side, there were stairs that curved to the right.

"I'm going to Aogashima," he said to an old butler as the butler handed him an elegant stick. "I'll be back before the dinner."

"Anything special you want for dinner?" The butler asked politely.

"Nothing," Fugaku said and turned towards the big glass door. "Actually," He stopped for a while. "Make something he loves. Maybe that will draw the little sir out of his room."

"Yes, master," The butler bowed deeply as his master left the mansion.

"Take me to the airport and call the pilot," the head of the Uchiha family said to his chauffeur as he opened the luxurious car's door. "I want to be back before dusk."

"Yes, sir."

With that the black car left the silent mansion, leaving a dust cloud behind.

* * *

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_I don't want to…_

_I don't want to live anymore._

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and blinked several times. He wasn't sleeping, neither was he awake.

He turned to the vacant side of the bed and then placed his hand softly on the other side. But as soon as his hand touched the surface, he drew it back immediately, as if the cold side of the bed had burned his hand.

He sat up slowly and took a deep breath. But the air wasn't filling his lungs as it was meant to be. He wanted some light in his dark room but the sun wasn't enough to disperse the darkness that was coming from deep inside his heart.

Sasuke left the bed slowly and headed towards his bathroom, which was situated in front of the rather big bed. The room wasn't too big, but comfortable enough, with a drawer, a toilet table, pillows at random places. As Sasuke walked, his once beloved instruments caught in his eyes. His elegant black, classic guitar, a cherry red electric guitar and a bright blue bass… Despite their elaborate placement, all of the instruments were under a thick layer of dust as if nobody had touched them for months.

Sighing, Sasuke entered the bathroom and emerged several minutes later. He stood in front of the toilet table, but his focus wasn't on the reflection of his form on the mirror. He was looking at the frame that had been carefully placed on the table. There was a young woman in the photo and she was smiling brightly, like she had nothing to worry about in the whole world.

A small smile formed at the corners of Sasuke's lips as he traced the woman's face with his fingertips. His smile widened as he kept looking at the photo. A smile, which didn't reach his dead eyes.

Turning around suddenly, Sasuke grabbed his katana and wakizashi from their stand rather furiously. After months, after his tears had dried, those blades had become his only friends. Friends, that meant to take others lives. However, today would be different.

Sasuke changed into a hakama and gi and headed towards the dojo of the mansion.

* * *

"I do believe everything goes smoothly."

"Yes, Uchiha-sama. This year the land is so productive."

"Good."

The sun was bright above the two men and Fugaku was having hard time in his suit. His employee, however, didn't seem to mind a bit. They were examining the farms that belonged to the Uchiha family. The head of the family was pleased with what he saw and was ready to leave the island, but someone in the farm drew his attention. He turned towards to lithe form and watched in awe as the sun made this creature look ethereal.

"Who is that?" He asked, startling his assistant.

"Who?" Young man looked around for a while and then his eyes stopped where his master was staring at. "Oh… He is Naruto, Uzumaki's youngest."

"He?" Uchiha looked at Naruto with more interest this time. He had blond hair which was reaching to his shoulders and with his every motion his hair was shining brightly. He had creamy, soft looking skin, and eye- catching full lips.

"How old is he?" Uchiha asked again, a plan forming in his head.

"I'm not sure, sir," The assistant said slowly.

"Take me to his father, then. I want to speak with him," Fugaku said.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible sir," The young man said in a saddened voice.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku demanded.

"He lost his family two months ago. They went fishing and never came back," He said softly.

"So, he's all alone now?" Uchiha said, making the employee wonder about his intentions.

"No, sir. He has an old grandfather, and they live together near here," The assistant said.

"Take me to him, then," Fugaku said, getting tired of the needles questions.

"As you wish sir,"

With that the assistant led the way and as he said, they didn't need to walk too much, because the wooden house Uzumakis lived was rather close.

Fugaku knocked on the door and waited impatiently. After a few moments, an old man was seen at the door. He gasped as he saw the man before him, and bowed as deep as he could in his state.

"No need for this," Uchiha said as he stepped inside. "Your grandson, Naruto," He began directly without lingering.

"W-What happened to him?" Old man asked, afraid of the answer.

"Worry not. I just want to know how old he is," Fugaku asked coldly.

"Nineteen, master," The old man said softly.

"Good," Uchiha said as rubbed his chin. "What is he capable of?

"He…" The old man began hesitatingly. It was strange enough to see the master in their house, yet the master was making the whole situation stranger with his odd questions. "He works at the farms, and he's capable of housework. He's the best cook of Aogashima."

Uchiha smirked smugly, making the old Uzumaki's heart beat faster.

"I'm taking him with me… I want his service at the mansion," said the master at last.

"S-Sir," the old man began, fighting back his tears. "He's lost his family recently. He's so broken, and young. Please… This is where he belongs… Don't take him away…"

"His youth is not an excuse. He was born to serve," Fugaku said harshly. "And, he _belongs_to _me_… Don't make me remind you your place. Your family serves mine. You do as I wish, am I right?"

"You're right, Uchiha-sama," said the old man, but couldn't stop a tear that left one of his eyes.

"Grandpa!" suddenly a gentle voice drew their attention towards the door. Naruto had decided to come in to house. "Look! What I…" He was pointing his wicker basket which was full of strawberries but he stopped speaking as he saw their guests.

He looked at the young man and smiled softly. Everybody on the island knew this young man as the messenger of the Uchiha family. And then he turned to the other man. He was in his fifties, Naruto could tell. He had a strong jaw, and thin lips. Under his fedora, Naruto could see his eyes. They were dark brown- nearly black, and sharp, as if waiting for anything unusual to happen.

Naruto bowed deeply as soon as he recognized the man before him. It had been almost ten years since one of the Uchihas had visited the island.

"Thank you for honoring our home, master," Naruto said without looking up.

Fugaku smiled in delight. At least this boy knew manners better than his grandfather.

"Naruto, look at me," Fugaku demanded, and Naruto did as he was told. The young warm eyes met with the sharp older ones. "I'm taking you to Tokyo. I want you to serve me there."

Naruto's pure blue eyes widened visibly and he looked at his grandfather, searching for some answers. What he found was nothing but a deep sorrow.

"Get ready," the master said as he headed towards the door. "We're leaving in thirty minutes."

He left the wooden house with his assistant, leaving the two Uzumakis alone.

Naruto turned to his grandfather with watery eyes. He sniffed and then run into the old man's arms. They held each other tightly but neither said a word. Naruto didn't say that he didn't want to go; he didn't say that he didn't want to be alone. Because he knew that they had no choice in the matter. Their fate had been decided ages ago, when Uzumakis bonded themselves to Uchihas.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan," The old man said softly.

"Don't be," Naruto said, and smiled through his tears. "I'll come visit you," He said without looking at the elder's eyes, because he wasn't sure if he would be allowed to do so. "I should collect my things," He said and then went to his little room to take what he considered as valuable.

* * *

"Forgive my boldness master, but why you demanded Naruto's service?" The assistant asked once they were out. "As far as I know, there is no room for a new servant at the mansion."

Fugaku smiled softly before answering, "He is an eye-catching one, right?"

The young man nodded slowly.

"And, I want him to catch someone's eye," the Uchiha said and looked at his assistant. "Do you know my son's situation?"

"Yes, sir. I'm aware of that," The assistant nodded.

"I think he can be the distraction that my son needs," he said as they headed towards the private jet.

"But, sir, how you will arrange that?" The young man asked curiously.

"We only need the right time and the right place. And then everything will happen on its own accord," The master said and smiled knowingly as Naruto appeared slowly with a little bag in his hand.

"Are you ready?" The assistant asked as Naruto came and stood beside them. He nodded without uttering a word, and soon after, they were flying above the ocean.

After some time, Fugaku's eyes fell upon Naruto's tense little form. The sun was playing with his soft looking hair and making his creamy skin look paler. His naturally big eyes were widened even more, and his hands were grabbing the seat that he was sitting rather tightly.

As Fugaku observed Naruto more, his thoughts began to flow endlessly. Why he should…

"Are you afraid of the height?" the Uchiha said, suddenly cutting his own trail of thoughts.

Naruto shifted nervously in his seat before answering. "It's… the ocean, master," He said softly.

"Oh… I understand."

What he understood Naruto couldn't understand. What he knew of him? Nothing. Why he was afraid of the ocean? Why he would tell him his life's secrets? Who was he? _Who Naruto was__?_

"You haven't been out of the island, have you?" Fugaku asked again, but Naruto didn't speak this time, only nodded.

Of course he hadn't left the island before. He and his family were slaves there, not the owners of the island. He wasn't allowed to leave his master's territory without his personal permission. And as far as Naruto knew Fugaku hadn't given him any word on that matter.

The rest of the trip went silently and neither of them spoke as they headed towards the mansion. Once they reached the destination, Fugaku called the butler and with some arrangement, he gave Naruto a charge in the kitchen and then sent him to his place to rest and settle.

"Sir, in the kitchen he won't be able to be seen by young master," The assistant said once Naruto was out of earshot.

"I know," Fugaku said. "I need some time before deciding what to do… You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," The young man bowed deeply as the master started to his own quarters.

It had been almost ten years since he had lost his wife. And he had spent so many nights alone. This hadn't bothered him before, but now seeing young Naruto…

He really needed some time before deciding Naruto's destiny… He would be either the cure for his son or the warmer of his bed.

* * *

Naruto's room was at the back side of the mansion, near the gardens. He observed his new living area for a while and then after leaving his bag on the single sized bed, he decided to wander in the gardens for a while.

Everything had happened all of a sudden and Naruto really couldn't get what happened wholly. This morning had started ordinary -or what he had begun calling ordinary after he had lost his family. And the strange ordinariness he had created were destroyed by a man that he barely knew. Why he had to come and change his life like that? What right did he have? Naruto wanted to ask, but he knew he had _every_right. Everything about his life depended on this family. So, this couldn't be _his_ life, could it?

Naruto stopped his musings as he realized that he was standing near a dojo. He looked around curiously and saw a young man that was standing at the wooden porch. He was wearing a white hakama and his gi was hanging out of his belly, displaying his well toned chest.

Obviously, he hadn't sensed Naruto as he was looking at the wakizashi in his hand as if mesmerized by the shining blade.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the young man lifted the short sword, pointing it to his heart. Without realizing, Naruto was moving.

"No-" he whispered to himself and began to run, closing the short distance between the man and himself.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted and threw himself onto the young man.

The blade flew from his hand and he lost his balance and he fell, Naruto landing on top of him.

Sasuke moaned as his head hit the ground hard. He laid there for a while, his eyes closed. And then as if realizing the extra weight on top of him for the first time, he reached with his hands and placed them around Naruto's thin waist, touching the warmness.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by a pair of wide, warm blue eyes. They looked into each other's eyes deeply as the life around them stopped and left only the two behind.

_We only need the right time and the right place. And then everything will happen on its own accord._

* * *

**So, what you think? Thanks for reading and if you have time leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, OOC.**

**A/N: Welcome to the second chap! This story is one of my old works actually, but I still wanted to put it here. Anyway,enjoy!**

* * *

They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed ages.

Naruto was having a hard time understanding the man underneath him. As if he wasn't the one who was trying to kill himself moments ago, he had the most content expression on his face that Naruto had ever seen.

Slowly, a small smile covered the young man's pale features, and as his left arm tightened its grip on Naruto's waist, the other came up, and touched Naruto's soft hair.

Naruto held his breath, and didn't dare to breathe as he watched the man with wide eyes.

He brushed Naruto's hair out of his face and touched his flawless –except the cheeks- skin tentatively. Slowly, his hand wandered every inch of Naruto's face as if trying to memorize it.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, angel," Sasuke said finally.

Naruto's eyes widened unnaturally.

"I didn't think it would be this easy," Sasuke kept talking softly as his hand cupped Naruto's cheek. "It didn't hurt… I mean, a little," Sasuke corrected himself as he remembered the impact of his fall. "But it's worth it. Because, I don't want to hurt inside anymore…"

Naruto could feel Sasuke's pain as he spoke, but he felt that he had to end the young man's delusion.

"I'm… I'm not an angel." Naruto said finally.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose slightly. "You are not?" As Naruto shook his head, Sasuke spoke again, "It's okay… I don't care… Be a demon if you wish, just don't send me back."

"No, you don't understand," Naruto tried again. "You're not dead… young master."

_Young master._

Sasuke sat up suddenly, making Naruto gasp, and grip his shoulders tightly in order to keep himself from falling off.

But after a second, Naruto thought it would have been better if he had fallen. Because he was in the most awkward situation of his life… He was sitting in his master's lap with his thighs either side of the young man's hips and his hands were holding onto his bare shoulders, while Sasuke looked around like he couldn't get the whole thing yet.

Then, suddenly, he looked at Naruto intensely, making Naruto redden under his heated gaze.

"Get off," Sasuke said harshly and stood up, making Naruto fall off of his lap after all.

Naruto didn't dare to move as Sasuke left him behind without looking back. He stayed there for a while, looking behind Sasuke, fascinated by how the muscles on his back moved and shined with sweat with his every move.

Sighing shakily, Naruto stood up slowly. He turned back to get to his room, but the short sword that had got out of Sasuke's hand caught in his eyes. He looked at the sharp blade for a while, unsure if he should take it or not. Finally, Naruto leaned over, and took the sword carefully, surprised by its weight in his hands.

He didn't know why his master wanted to take his own life. Death was always present in Naruto's opinion. It could find you in a breath if it wanted. So, why would one choose death over life? Only the strong would choose to live and fight with the hardships of life.

Naruto reached his new room rather quickly and carefully placed the wakizashi under his bed as his thoughts left him. Naruto, himself, had chosen to live, the hard thing. But, it was so difficult sometimes… All alone, in the darkness… Not to have someone to comfort him…

Naruto took of a faded, pink baby blanket from his bag and lied down on the bed. He hugged the blanket tightly and let his tears stain his hard pillow.

* * *

Sasuke slammed the door of his room behind him. He stood there for a few moments, not knowing what to do. He was breathing like a wild animal, and he was furious as hell. With a sudden decision, he went to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water, wishing he could wash all of his troubles away. When he looked up, he saw a lost man in the mirror, a weakling, a loser…

_You cannot even take your own life_, a voice in Sasuke's mind whispered. _You couldn't protect the ones that you loved the most._

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted madly and battered down the mirror. The glass shattered into pieces under his strong grip, and Sasuke watched as they scattered around the floor, oblivious to the thin line of blood that was dripping from his fist.

_In pieces… Just like my heart_.

Turning around, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom and looked at the photo frame that was standing on the table.

_You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, angel_…

"No," Sasuke whispered to himself as tears welled in his eyes.

He took the framed photo, and lied down on the bed.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry," he murmured. "I love you… I only love you…"

He hugged the wooden material tightly, and let his tears stain his soft pillow.

* * *

The morning didn't come too quick for Naruto. He couldn't sleep properly and he missed his own bed and home.

As soon as the sun filled his little room, he rose with the birds. He left the room after a quick shower and went in search for the butler. He didn't know anything about the mansion, so he needed some guidance before starting to work.

"I'm Shimada," said the butler, once Naruto found him. "I'm your senior here and I want your respect first to me and then the other workers, do you understand?"

"Yes, Shimada-san," Naruto said softly.

"Good… Now, follow me."

With that, Shimada took Naruto with him and showed every place of the mansion, how the things worked, where he could find the needed equipment.

"This way leads to the master's quarters. It's forbidden to go in there without permission."

Naruto nodded, and walked after the butler silently.

"This is young master's room," Shimada said as he pointed a door. "He hardly leaves it."

"Why, Shimada-san, if I may ask?" Naruto ask politely.

"Behavior of a spoiled child," The butler said and shrugged. "Come on, your charge is in the kitchen actually. And you are making the amuse bouche today."

Naruto nodded once again and followed the other man into the kitchen.

Naruto knew something was amiss. He didn't know the young master very well, but he had felt his pain yesterday when he was in his arms. The memory made Naruto shiver and he quickened his steps to catch up with the butler.

He failed to see the silhouette that was looking at him intensely from the crack of the room.

* * *

Sasuke closed the door softly and leaned against it.

So he was real… Sasuke had thought the things that happened yesterday as a dream. A dream that had felt real. He could recall every single thing about him… His soft body on top of his, his big beautiful eyes, the perfect nose, plush lips, soft skin… And, now seeing him again left Sasuke with no choice but to believe this reality.

_A new servant for Uchiha-sama_.

Sasuke turned to bed and lied down softly. He had so much time, yet too few things to do.

He wasn't a man like this. No. He had been full of life and joy once upon a time.

Ten years ago, he was a careless child. Those were the best times for Sasuke as he realized it now. His only care and worry was finding new friends. He would spend all of his time playing silly games, or killing time with his friends, or he would just enjoy the company of his beloved mother.

But, those times reached an end too soon. His mother's sudden death left Sasuke with an abyss that couldn't be filled. He was just thirteen back then, and the little life that he had had fallen apart in front of his eyes. Somehow he had managed to survive, but he had to grow up too early. After his mother passed away, his careless father seemed to have forgotten him, and Sasuke really had no idea how he had passed those years all alone.

Years later, after starting to university, where –of course- he was studying business administration as Uchiha-sama wished, he had found _her_.

_Her_. With her shinning smile, gentle heart, loving hands… Sasuke had found a new drive force with her.

They had spent four years together. It was easy to say, but to live… He had learnt so many things from her, and the new stage of his life had begun with her. Sasuke had been sure that she was the one whom he wanted to be with. He had been sure they'd spend the rest of their lives together.

But nothing could be certain in this world, right?

And, he had lost her… because of a drunken bastard. She was taken from him suddenly, just like his mother.

_Maybe Uchiha-sama killed her too_, Sasuke thought. _Just like he did to mom_.

Suddenly, the room was too tiny, and there wasn't enough air to breath. Sasuke left the place quickly, his feet carrying him on their own.

He got out of the main building without being seen by anyone and began wandering around the gardens lazily.

The mansion was in old Edo style, so the gardens were Japanese style, fitting with the ancient look of the place. Cherry blossoms had covered the ground and colored the gloomy air of the mansion.

_Another spring_…

Sasuke stopped dead as he heard a voice.

He wouldn't be able to say it was the best or angelic voice he had ever heard. But, somehow, it had grabbed Sasuke's heart and was squeezing it hardly.

Without realizing, his legs were carrying him to the source of that soft melody.

Sasuke stopped walking as he reached the little farm which was near to the kitchen's outer exit. There was only one person there and he was plucking some green things from the ground as he sang softly. Sasuke stood there and listened as if mesmerized by it.

It was the most emotional thing Sasuke had heard in months and he knew something inside of his heart was breaking down.

Sasuke could have cried when the blond man in front of him stopped singing.

The shorter man looked up and their eyes met for the second time.

"You," Sasuke breathed as he looked at the breathtaking beauty before him.

In the dusk, Sasuke had thought he was beautiful, but under the bright sunlight he looked like a lost angel.

"I'm sorry, young master!" Naruto said quickly and bowed deeply. "I didn't mean to disturb you!"

"No… No, you didn't," Sasuke murmured and looked at Naruto's bent form for a while and then as if a new thought occurred to him, he spoke suddenly, "Please, don't call me like that… And, rise; let me see your face."

Naruto did as he was asked and met with Sasuke's intense stare.

"I'm sorry, master. I'm not sure if I understood you very well," Naruto said after a while, cheeks turning into a light pink as Sasuke kept staring at him.

"I have a name," Sasuke said as Naruto looked at him with those captivating eyes of his.

"I… I know it, Uchiha-sama," Naruto said, not understanding the man before him.

"Don't call me like that, too!" Sasuke exclaimed, making Naruto jump in his place. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke began talking softly again. "I feel like _him_, if you call me like that. And, believe me I'm nowhere near to him," As Naruto looked at him with clear confusion on his face, Sasuke spoke again, "But, that wasn't the point. I'm Sasuke," Sasuke said and held out his hand.

Despite the strangeness of the situation, Naruto walked to Sasuke slowly and took his hand. They didn't shake hands, Sasuke just held Naruto's small hand in his bigger one and they exchanged their warmth. The act made Naruto turn into a dark shade of pink.

"I… I'm Naruto," Naruto said finally, and felt his cheeks burning as Sasuke showed no sign of letting his hand go.

Sasuke found himself smiling as Naruto's face changed its color.

"You're new, right Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he let go of Naruto's hand.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-sama," Naruto said, already missing the warmth that Sasuke had provided to him.

"Sasuke-sama?" Sasuke chuckled softly. "I guess it has to do… So, why are you here?"

"I was brought here by Uchiha-sama," Naruto said softly.

"Why?" Sasuke asked again.

"I really don't know, Sasuke-sama. He just wanted my service here," Naruto said and dared to look at Sasuke's face once again.

He looked different from yesterday, Naruto thought. It was like yesterday he wasn't thinking of anything else but ending his own life. And, somehow Naruto was happy that he hadn't been able to.

"Naruto?" Sasuke drew Naruto's attention with his questioning voice, and Naruto looked up once again, only to find Sasuke nearer, with a curious sparkle in his dark eyes.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto blushed furiously.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," Naruto said as he nodded. "I saw you ten years ago at Aogashima."

_Ten years ago… The last time we went to the island_.

"But, I can't remember you," Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"You… You saved me from drowning, Sasuke-sama. I was nine back then, maybe that's why you can't remember," Naruto tried to help Sasuke as much as he can.

Sasuke's eyes were narrowed as he thought of Naruto's words.

"No… I mean yes!" Sasuke began to speak. "I remember the incident. But I thought you were a girl!"

Naruto blushed again. "Yes… I looked a little delicate back then."

"Looked?" Sasuke questioned. "You sure are delicate, Naruto..."

Naruto thought he could explode because of the heat of his face.

"But that's not why I thought you were a girl," Sasuke began to speak again. "You were wearing a dress, if I'm not mistaken."

"Uhm…" Naruto averted his gaze. "Well, my mom always wanted a girl. And, I am…" Naruto stopped briefly, before talking again. "I was her only child, so, she had the habit of dressing me as a girl. But, I ripped all of those dresses once I had enough mind!" Naruto ended his words heatedly.

Sasuke had to bite his lips to keep himself from bursting into laughter. Naruto had the cutest pout ever and Sasuke remembered the whole thing properly. How Naruto was struggling for a deep breath, how he had held onto Sasuke tightly and didn't want him to leave his side…

"I owe you my life," Sasuke stopped his musing as Naruto spoke again.

"Well, after yesterday," Sasuke began uncomfortably. "We're even, I guess."

"Right," Naruto nodded, and gave Sasuke a heartwarming smile.

Sasuke couldn't resist smiling back. A real smile that was reaching to his heart after so many months.

"Naruto!"

Someone behind them shouted, but Sasuke couldn't see the owner of the voice.

"It's the chef!" Naruto said as he glanced back. "He needs these vegetables for his meal," He pointed the basket that was standing behind them.

"Okay then, Naruto," Sasuke said. "You turn to your work. I'll see you some other time."

"As you wish, master," Naruto said and bowed his head as he waited Sasuke to leave.

However, Sasuke didn't, instead, he reached and held Naruto's chin and lifted his face softly.

Naruto held his breath, as Sasuke studied him closely. Then, Sasuke's hand left Naruto's chin, and went to his scarred cheek.

Sasuke smiled softly as he brushed some dirt from Naruto's face, and when he was sure he looked perfect, he took his hand back, and turned behind.

"My name, Naruto. My name…"

With that, Sasuke left Naruto alone, confused and dazed. After a while Naruto touched his cheek tentatively, exactly where Sasuke had touched him moments ago.

"Sasuke…" He breathed softly, and an innocent smile covered his face.

Naruto didn't know how much time he spent there just standing there, but when he heard the chef's angry voice again, he took his basket from the ground, and hurried inside.

* * *

**So, that's it for now. I'll add the next chapter on thursday I think. Thanks for reading and if you have time leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, OOC.**

**A/N: Here is the third part, hope you like it!**

* * *

Sasuke left the bed early that day.

He had a practice with his sensei and at the noon, he'd spar with his father, to show him that he had grown up and become a man.

As much as Sasuke found it unnecessary, he knew it was a tradition he couldn't avoid. And if he was honest, Sasuke knew he was _more_ of a man than his father.

Sasuke wore his traditional clothes carefully and placed his katana in to his belt. He wasn't very comfortable with his flippers, but he could manage.

He left his room silently and walked down the halls quickly, and acknowledged the servants who bowed to him with a nod of his head.

When he got outside he realized that it was still early for his sensei to come but he walked to the dojo nevertheless. The wooden place was silent and Sasuke decided that he didn't want to spend his morning there after all, so he left the place softly as if afraid of waking it up.

He stood on the porch for a while, exactly on the spot where he had tried to kill himself a couple of days ago. Where he had been saved by a little angel.

Their first encounter and the meeting at the farm had showed Sasuke how innocent and pure Naruto was. And Sasuke couldn't stop himself from watching Naruto secretly.

He was always smiling at others, a smile that could melt an iceberg, and was working so hard. Sasuke assumed that his main role had to be in the kitchen but he had seen him many times at the little farms of the mansion too. He liked to sing as he worked and Sasuke enjoyed every second of those stolen moments.

Deep inside his heart Sasuke knew that he was becoming addicted to it and if it were only to Naruto's voice Sasuke would call himself lucky. Sasuke knew himself very well and he knew a change was on the way. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different in the air for him.

Sasuke briefly wondered where his wakizashi was, but he didn't pay too much attention to it. Probably one of the servants had found and placed it into a stand in the dojo.

He kept walking forward as he thought of different things, but he stopped suddenly as he reached to the ancient oak tree that was behind the mansion.

The tree was big, with new green leaves, which were shivering with the soft morning breeze. The scene was beautiful and pretty relaxing actually, till he noticed something.

The tree's trunk was moving.

_What the_…

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to the tree.

Yup, it was moving. And as far as Sasuke knew, tree trunks were brown not pink.

Sasuke got closer to the tree silently, but quickly, and as soon as he was sure what he was seeing, he covered his mouth with both hands, trying to hold back the laughter that tried to escape.

There Naruto was… A little, pale pink blanket around him, his face was between dream and reality, while he was cuddling the tree tightly as if it were a teddy bear.

Sasuke bit down his bottom lip hardly, trying to suppress another wave of laughter and he knelt beside Naruto.

The soft morning sun was illuminating his beautiful face and leaving a rosy flush on his cheeks. His lips were slightly parted and he was breathing softly. His eyelids were stirring once in a while, signaling that he was near to waking up.

Without realizing, Sasuke's hand came up, and gently touched Naruto's soft hair. It was shining brightly and the sun was giving it almost white highlights.

Sasuke traced Naruto's face with his fingertips, touching his forehead, nose, cheek and finally his lips. They were like petals under his touch.

Naruto stirred slightly, gulped and then licked his dry lips, touching Sasuke's fingers as he did so.

Sasuke took his hand back right away and stared at Naruto's content face blankly. Then, he took his two fingers in his own mouth and sucked them softly, trying to taste Naruto, but unfortunately not succeeding.

Sasuke took a deep breath to compose himself, and then he called Naruto's name softly.

Naruto stirred and murmured something, but Sasuke couldn't catch what he said. Smiling, Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulder softly,

"Naruto… Naruto," Obviously, he was a heavy sleeper, so Sasuke shook him harder. "Naruto!"

Naruto opened his eyes suddenly, and looked around wildly, and then his eyes spotted Sasuke.

He struggled to find his hands for a while, and then sat up properly as he took his hair out of his face.

"Good morning Sasuke-sama," Naruto said softly as he bowed his head.

"Good morning to you, too," Sasuke said as he sat down in front of Naruto.

He took his sword from his belt and placed it to his right side. A fatal error for a warrior. But, it was okay. He wasn't on a war field and Naruto wasn't a samurai who was trying to take his head.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Sasuke asked after a moment. "Are you sleep walking or something?"

"No, Sasuke-sama," Naruto said as he hugged the blanket into his chest. "I was just… I was just trying to wake up,"

"Trying to wake up?" Sasuke asked, obviously surprised. "By hugging a tree?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly, cheeks bright pink and Sasuke knew, it wasn't because of the sun this time.

"Uhmm…" Naruto looked around and shifted in his place uncomfortably. "Sometimes I need some cuddling to wake me up in the mornings."

"You need cuddling to wake up?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto nodded again. "And, pray tell me Naruto why you're hugging this tree?"

"Because, I don't have anyone to cuddle with," Naruto murmured, and Sasuke could read his embarrassment in his voice.

"Can't you use your pillow instead?" Sasuke asked.

"No, Sasuke-sama," Naruto shook his head negatively.

"And, why not?" Sasuke asked this time.

"Because, my pillow doesn't breathe," Naruto stated softly.

Sasuke was silent for a moment as he considered Naruto's words, and then his playfulness came back. "Well, you can come to me if you feel like cuddling. I really don't have many things to do nowadays."

Naruto blushed furiously and lowered his face. "Thank you, sir. You're so generous."

Sasuke couldn't help himself, but laughed at Naruto's innocence.

"But, Naruto," Sasuke began to speak again after regaining his breath. "You really shouldn't do this often," His hand traced Naruto's left cheek softly. It was scratched and red slightly.

"If…" Naruto took a deep breath to calm his wildly beating heart. He was afraid that Sasuke could hear it. "If you don't want me to, then I won't come here again."

"It's not about what I want," Sasuke said as he took his hand back. "Come here as much as you want. I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

Naruto looked up then, and gazed into Sasuke's eyes intensely. It was like he was searching something. But, whatever he found, he didn't speak. He just smiled and lowered his gaze again.

"Thank you for your concern, Sasuke-sama."

"You thank _too_ much," Sasuke said as he changed his position.

Naruto just smiled and pointed Sasuke's clothes and sword. "Why are you dressed like this Sasuke-sama, if you forgive my curiosity?"

"Naruto, first I want you to understand something," Sasuke spoke strictly, and when he was sure he had all of Naruto's attention, he began again, "I'm not your master."

"But…" Naruto tried to protest, but Sasuke silenced him with a hand gesture.

"I'm not your master," Sasuke repeated. "I don't believe in this old fucking system."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-sama!" He cried, and then whispered softly as if afraid of someone would hear and punish Sasuke. "It's not proper for a young man to use such dirty words!"

"Huh?" Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "Are you fucking serious?"

Naruto covered his mouth with his hands after hearing _that _again, and Sasuke wasn't sure why he was doing that, to keep himself spitting at Sasuke or trying to stop Sasuke's _dirty words_ from reaching to his own tongue.

Whatever it was, it left Sasuke with no choice, but laugh as loud as he can. Naruto was way too innocent, and it was affecting Sasuke strangely.

"So," Sasuke coughed several times to compose himself. "If you want a master, I'm sure Uchiha-sama will gladly take the role, and I have no doubt he's doing it already… But, I won't, so I offer you my friendship, if you accept?"

Naruto stood there for a while with an unreadable expression on his face.

His mind was screaming, _it's not proper__!_

But he chose to listen to his heart.

He smiled brightly, and nodded silently, and he earned his smile's reflection from Sasuke.

"I think you had asked why I dressed up like this?" Sasuke asked as he pointed his cloths.

"Oh, yes. Why?" Naruto asked eagerly, he was ready to listen to everything Sasuke would say.

"Today, I'm gonna spar with my sire to prove to him that I've become a man," Sasuke said.

"I didn't know there was such a tradition," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"It's very old I think," Sasuke said. "A kind of thing Uchiha-sama would ask for."

"Nobody has asked me to prove my manliness," Naruto said.

"Well, that because you're not a man… you're a hideyoshi!" Sasuke said playfully, and smirked as Naruto's face changed its color yet again.

"Hey!" Naruto cried, and surprised both of them by punching Sasuke's forearm.

His eyes widened as soon as he realized what he did.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-sama!" Naruto threw himself in front of Sasuke to his knees and bowed his head into the ground. "I didn't mean to!"

"Hey… Hey, it's okay…" Sasuke caressed Naruto's hair softly and then taking his shoulders, he helped Naruto to sit up again.

"We are friends, aren't we?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded without a word. "And, we are just joking, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto said softly and smiled slightly.

"Now, Naru-chan, I have to go. My sensei must be waiting for me," Sasuke said, and stood up.

Naruto, too, tried to stand up, but his blanket tangled around his legs, and he lost his balance.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, and readied himself for the hard surface. But he never felt it. Two strong, yet soft arms caught him just in time and helped him to get to his feet.

"Careful," Sasuke said softly, taking the blanket from the ground, he handed it to Naruto. "We don't want to hurt anything, do we?"

Naruto took the blanket from Sasuke and shook his head wildly.

"Good," Sasuke smiled. "See you later then."

"Yes," Naruto smiled at the thought of Sasuke wanting to see him again. "And, good luck!"

Sasuke smirked. "Aren't you supporting your master?"

Naruto smiled brightly. "No… I'm supporting my friend."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's sincere words, and then headed towards the dojo.

* * *

The sun was high in the air, and the dojo was silent with anticipation.

Sasuke bowed deeply before his father, grabbing his sword's hilt, he bent his knees slightly, taking his stance.

His father did the same, and the two gazed into each other's eyes deeply.

Sasuke wondered if his father loved him. He didn't think so. Sasuke was just a tool to extend the family name to him. And as for Sasuke, he had stopped loving his father after his mother's death. His mother had been the connection between them and after she was gone, nothing was the same again. But, despite this, Sasuke didn't hate his father.

In Sasuke's opinion, there was a really thin line between love and hatred. Both of the emotions were too strong, and Sasuke would love to be hated by his loved ones, if he couldn't gain their love. At least that would show that they had real feelings for him. And so Sasuke didn't hate his father for this. That man didn't deserve such an intense emotion from his only child. Bitter. But the truth.

The two warriors moved forward with the sensei's start gesture and the clash of the swords echoed loudly through the wooden building.

Sasuke charged with everything he had. This wasn't about proving his manhood… This was all about showing this man that he was better than him.

His fury flamed him, and Sasuke focused just on beating the man in front of him. He didn't hear the sounds that were coming from outside of the dojo.

The servants of the mansion had gathered around the dojo, and they were trying to watch two sparring through the little windows, and the cracked front door.

Naruto, too, had come to the dojo, but he wasn't sure if he should look in. Sasuke hadn't invited him, and if wanted Naruto there, he'd surely have told so.

"He's excellent!"

Naruto couldn't help but listen to the other servants as they talked.

"Yeah, I didn't know young master was as good as this!"

"Well, after the incident he did nothing but practice…"

Naruto didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation. He wondered what was this incident, why it kept Sasuke back from the world's reality.

Finally, Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he walked to the cracked door. With many excuses, and struggles, he managed to move to the front of the others, and he looked inside the dojo with interest.

There Sasuke was, with the katana that Naruto had seen earlier in his hand. But, he wasn't the man Naruto had been with this morning. While he was playful and carefree a couple of hours ago, now he looked so furious and stern.

His hair was a mess, and sweat was shining on his serious face. Naruto could see a dark stain on his left shoulder, and he prayed that he was okay.

With a sudden movement, surprising every pair of eyes watching them, Sasuke sent his father flying backwards.

The older man lost his balance, and fell to the ground, his sword flying from his hand.

With a harsh cry, Sasuke charged again and lowered his shining blade into his panting father's exposed neck.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly; he wouldn't take to see a scene like that.

An absolute silence took over everywhere, but the expected didn't come. Naruto didn't hear a cry of pain nor did he hear the sickening sound of tearing flesh.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, only to find Sasuke with his katana pointed to his father's throat. He was breathing wildly, and looking at his father's eyes intensely. Then, finally, Sasuke took his sword back, and held his hand out to his father. The old Uchiha took his son's hand, and let himself to be taken to his feet.

The two looked at each other for a while, and finally the head of the family smiled. He placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"My son is a real man now!" He said, and if Sasuke hadn't known better, he would have thought his father was proud of him.

Sasuke didn't want to see the expression on his father's face, so he looked around. The old Uchiha followed his son's gaze.

And, fortunately, or unfortunately, Naruto was seen by the two Uchihas at the same time.

Sasuke smiled warmly at Naruto, and Naruto smiled back. He was happy that Sasuke was well and sound.

Then Naruto bowed deeply to his master, and then without lingering anymore he left the dojo quickly, he had seen enough.

After Naruto left the dojo, they faced each other again.

"Tell me what you want my son," The Uchiha spoke. "And, it will be yours."

Sasuke smirked inwardly. Never before his father had asked him such a thing. His only idea of a present was to give Sasuke more of the money that he didn't actually need.

"Thank you, sir," Sasuke replied. "My only wish is your wellbeing."

The older man was delighted with his answer; Sasuke could see it in his eyes.

"Alright then, let's go."

Sasuke nodded, and the three men emerged from the dojo.

The servants that had been waiting outside congratulated Sasuke, and he accepted their words silently.

He wanted to go after Naruto, but decided not to. Why he wanted to see him now anyways? He had to want to see _her_. Without giving himself a chance to think again, Sasuke went back to his room.

* * *

Naruto left the kitchen late that night. A feast had taken place in Sasuke's honor, and Naruto was happy to make special meals for him.

Naruto didn't have many friends at the island. The whole population of the island was two hundred at most and most of them were old people.

There wasn't a high school at the island so after a point all of Naruto's friends had left him. But, Naruto wouldn't do such a thing, he was bound to his master, and his only purpose was to serve him- or so he had been told.

It bothered him sometimes. He had to live most of his life alone; he wouldn't get the chance to know new people, see new places, new worlds…

Naruto hated it when he had first come to Tokyo, but now… There was Sasuke.

He really wasn't like his father as he had said once. He had treated Naruto gently, never asked anything from him, even offering him his friendship.

There was something more about him, Naruto thought.

He was a young, handsome and rich man, but he rarely left his room. He didn't go outside of the mansion and he didn't do anything eye catching. And he didn't eat enough! His plates always came back as full as they had gone, or emptied only minorly.

Day by day, Naruto's curiosity about the young man grew, and he found himself thinking of him very often.

His family and the pain he felt was still present, but just the thought of Sasuke was enough to make Naruto smile fondly- and he didn't know why. Naruto was always bad at understanding his own feelings.

Naruto breathed deeply as he changed into an old pair of sweat pants and an oversized white t-shirt.

He was so tired, and all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed.

He turned to the bed, but stopped deadly as he heard a knock on his glass door. The door and the walls beside it was glass and the room was shielded from outside with heavy, dark curtains.

Naruto went to the door and gulped nervously, he didn't like this at all. He opened the curtains slowly, and his eyes widened as he saw the man that was waiting under the dark sky.

Naruto quickly unlocked the door, and let the man in.

He bowed deeply as his master came in to the little room.

"Welcome sir," Naruto said softly. He wondered why Fugaku was there, but he kept his mouth shut. He had no right to question his master's actions.

"Why, thank you," the man turned to Naruto. "Rise."

And Naruto did so. He didn't like this. No, he actually hated the hungry gaze of his master.

"Answer, Naruto. Do you know my son?" Fugaku asked right away.

Naruto gulped and nodded swiftly.

"When did you two meet?" He asked this time.

"A-About two weeks ago, master," Naruto answered hesitantly.

Why was he asking this? Maybe he had seen his son and Naruto together, and he didn't want his son to befriend a servant. The thought made Naruto's heart ache painfully. The only thing that had helped him survive through these days was the little care Sasuke bestowed upon him, and he didn't want to lose that.

"Did you go to his bed?" Fugaku asked seriously, eyeing Naruto with those predatory eyes of his.

"Of course no!" Naruto almost cried.

What was this man saying? Naruto wasn't a whore! He was just working there, doing nothing wrong. And if he managed to get to know Sasuke a bit, he would never ask such a thing.

Fugaku smirked at that. He didn't want to bring his son and this beauty together at first, but if his son didn't want him, then… there was no problem at all.

Smiling maliciously, the Uchiha did the thing Naruto didn't expect. He lunged forward swiftly and pinned Naruto against the wall.

Without giving Naruto time to recover, he brought their lips together and kissed Naruto hungrily.

Naruto couldn't get what was happening at first. But as he felt that wet and slippery _thing_ on his lips, he yelped, and tried to push the man off him.

Naruto's sudden exclamation only gave Fugaku full access to his mouth, and he didn't let the opportunity to go in vain.

He pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth, and enjoyed the warmth and the sweet taste.

Naruto gagged loudly and struggled to take a deep breath. His head was spinning and he couldn't see a thing because of the tears that were filling his eyes.

He tried to push the man again but Naruto was no match for the well-built man before him. So, he did the first thing that came to his mind; he bit down hardly. Hard enough to make Uchiha take a step backwards, with a pained cry. Hard enough to make himself feel the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

The sensation made Naruto sick, but that was forgotten quickly as he found himself on the floor with a strong slap of his master.

Naruto moaned softly as his head hit the wall behind him with the sudden force.

He sat there for a moment and felt like his world was going black. His cheek hurt so much that he was sure a dark bruise would be visible to anyone to see.

But, his torment hadn't ended yet.

Fugaku held him by his neck, and pulled him to his feet. He squeezed Naruto's neck tightly, and then pushed him into the wall, hitting Naruto's head hardly.

"What do you think you're doing bitch?!" the Uchiha almost screamed, his speech sounding a bit strange because of Naruto's bite. "Who do you think you are! How can you defy me like that!"

The man was screaming questions, but Naruto knew none of them needed answers.

"I should kill you right now! Or better, I should send you to a whorehouse where you belong!"

Naruto's eyes widened at the last threat. He wouldn't do such a thing, would he?

"But, I cannot let a beauty like you get wasted there, can I?" Uchiha asked mockingly, seeing Naruto's hidden fear.

"I'm- giving- you- a week," Fugaku said slowly, squeezing Naruto's neck hardly between each word. "In seven days time, you'll come to my bed by yourself… Do you understand?"

Naruto whimpered, and nodded softly.

"Answer aloud!"

"I understand, master," Naruto said, voice husky.

"Good… I'm such a nice master, right?" He asked, and squeezed Naruto's neck briefly, signaling him to answer.

"Th-Thank you, for your generosity, sir," Naruto said, hating the man for doing this to him, hating himself for not being able to stop him.

Fugaku stepped back, releasing Naruto's neck finally. Naruto fell to the ground loudly, the lack of oxygen making him dizzy.

"Never forget, a week…" with that the man left without looking back.

Naruto panted loudly to recover his breathing, but soon he was unable again, because tears were leaving him in hysteria.

He didn't how long he lied on the cold and hard floor, and cried desperately.

But, finally he exhausted himself to the point of passing out, and Naruto welcomed the blank darkness eagerly.

* * *

**End of chap 3. Thanks for reading and if you have time leave me a word and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings, AU, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, OOC.**

**A/N: Welcome to fourth part! I know that I don't have many readers for this story but the ones I have, thanks for reviewing! They motivate me greatly! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"_Naru-chan…"_

_Naruto took his hand back immediately as he heard his mother's warning voice. He looked up to his mother's beautiful face with big pleading eyes._

"_But, mama…" He whined._

_It was a hot summer day, and the sun was heating Aogashima way too much._

_Naruto thought, he and his mother was lucky; they were spending the day in the cool kitchen of the Uchiha Mansion. The family had come to the island just a day ago. Just mother and son. Master hadn't come this year. Actually, Naruto hadn't seen any member of the family before, this year would be his first real experience as a manservant._

"_Just one!" Naruto tried again._

_His mother was washing strawberries carefully to present them to the madam._

"_No, Naru-chan. These are madam's fruits."_

_Naruto loved strawberries. No… he worshipped them! And, now he couldn't even get one!_

"_Why?" He challenged. "Daddy planted them, you gave them water, and we collected them together. They are ours!"_

_Kushina looked at her son after putting the red fruits in a plate. He was only nine years old, and he couldn't understand the system they lived in._

"_Look, Naru-chan," she turned to her son. One couldn't understand he was a boy if they didn't know him. He was wearing a dress that reached his knees. The dress was red, and had white dots on it. He was wearing white shoes, and a white ribbon was holding his lovely hair out of his face. "I know what you think. But, all the things you consider as yours actually belong to Uchiha family."_

"_My blankie too?" Naruto asked suddenly and fear could be heard in his gentle voice._

_Kushina smiled at her son's innocence, and replied, "No, not that… Look, Naruto, I want you to do whatever master wants you to… Do you understand?"_

"_But, why?" Naruto asked, and tucked a stray hair behind his ear, almost girl like, his mother noted._

"_This is our destiny. It's chosen long ago. We cannot change it, we do as Uchihas wish… Do you understand?" She asked again._

_Naruto nodded. But, he didn't understand and doubted if he ever would._

"_Here," she gave the plate that she put the strawberries in. "Take this to the madam."_

_Naruto nodded silently, and took the plate. With his mother's information, he went to the garden which was in front of the mansion, where the shining sea could be seen clearly. There, Naruto found the madam as his mother told so._

_The woman was older than his mother, maybe by a couple of years, but she looked so old and ill. Her face was pale, and dirk circles could be seen under her eyes. She was lying on a deckchair comfortably but still she looked so tired._

_Naruto walked to the madam silently and stood beside her._

_She opened her eyes as Naruto's still form obstruct her sun. She looked at Naruto for a while, and smiled softly. Naruto, too, smiled before speaking,_

"_Welcome to island, madam," Naruto said, and placed the plate on the little table that was standing beside the deckchair._

_The woman smiled again, slowly reaching up, she caressed Naruto's cheek._

"_Thank you," she said, sounding ill as she looked. "How old are you?"_

"_Nine, madam," Naruto answered immediately._

"_Younger than my son," she said softly, her eyes unfocused as she thought of something. "Thank you," she said again after a while. "You may go now, child."_

_Naruto bowed deeply, and then left. He didn't want to go to the kitchen yet, so he headed towards beach. He wasn't good at swimming, but at least he could wet his feet. The ocean looked more blue than usual to Naruto, and so inviting._

_Naruto looked around, but there was nobody at the beach, except a boy who was sitting in the distance. He was wearing huge headphones, and Naruto wondered if his ears hurt. Then another thought hit him. He had to be the young master. Naruto hadn't seen him before. He was really…young._

_Shaking his head, Naruto took off his shoes, and walked into the ocean. The water was cold wonderfully, easing Naruto's tension. He kept walking till the water was as the same level with his knees, uncaring the fact that he was wetting the dress. He touched the water softly, and turned around swiftly, delighted when the water shook with his movements. He began to sing a song, and took off the white ribbon from his hair, shaking it softly, matching with the song's melody._

_As he lost himself in the song, he loosened his grip on the ribbon without realizing, and it flew from his hand with the soft wind. Naruto gasped as he realized his favorite ribbon began to swim lazily._

_He took a few steps into the deepness of the ocean. He leaned forward, into the white material as he took a few more steps. The water was reaching to his chest now, but all his focus was on the white material._A little more_… A little more, and Naruto lost his balance. The next step he took was to emptiness, instead of the sandy surface._

_He found himself in the water in an instant, and because he didn't expected that, he tried to breath under the water, only consuming the water in his lungs. He struggled to reach to the surface but he couldn't. His chest and eyes began hurting badly, and finally he couldn't stand the instinct, and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with salty water. He choked, and tried to swim, but every movement was slower than the former one. Finally, he stopped struggling as he began to sink into the deepness slowly. Naruto could see the big sun, but it was blurry and stirring like a desert dream._

_Suddenly, Naruto felt the hot sun on his face again as a soft breeze caressed his skin. Automatically, he took a deep breath, but it only caused him to choke badly, his lungs hurting strangely._

"_Shh…it's okay, okay…"_

_Naruto heard a distant voice, and felt arms around his waist. He tried to open his eyes, but he only managed to see a wet neck, and a strong jaw._

_He held onto that neck, and choked loudly as he was carried out of the water swiftly._

"_Okay, I got you," Sasuke murmured into Naruto's ear as he got out of the water._

_He had been sitting lazily and listening to music when he saw her. He had tried to reach her as soon as possible, and he only hoped that she was alright._

_Sasuke caressed Naruto's back as he choked. He carefully laid Naruto down on sand, and immediately he thrust his two fingers in his mouth, shoving them into his throat, making Naruto throw up after all._

_Sasuke changed Naruto's position as he began to vomit all of the water he swallowed. When it was over, Sasuke took Naruto into his arms again, and carried him to the place he was sitting just a few minutes ago._

_Sasuke took off a water bottle from his backpack, and washed Naruto's face with it, and then he took Naruto in his lap, and made him drink the cool liquid, soothing Naruto's insides._

_Naruto choked some more time, and then opened his eyes slowly. He looked at Sasuke's face for a while and then began to cry, clinging onto Sasuke tightly. Sasuke held Naruto as he cried, and rocked him softly._

_She must be scared, Sasuke thought, as the little girl cried into his shoulder. But she was lucky. Sasuke had noticed her quickly. She really didn't have time to drown. When she calmed down, Sasuke leaned back and held little girl's face in his hands. He wiped away her tears, and then asked quietly,_

"_Are you alright?"_

_Naruto nodded softly, and got off of Sasuke's lap slowly. His dress was wet and sticking to his body embarrassingly._

"_Th-Thank you," Naruto said softly, voice hoarse._

"_You're welcome," Sasuke said as he stood up as well. "Where is your mother?"_

"_Kitchen," Naruto mumbled._

"_Let's take you to there." Sasuke said as he reached Naruto with a hand._

"_N-No, I can go myself!" Naruto took a step back._

"_Okay," Sasuke said slowly. "Be careful."_

_Naruto nodded, and bowed to Sasuke quickly, and then run into the kitchen, his little heart beating like crazy._

* * *

Naruto awakened with a start. He couldn't understand where he was at first, and then reality hit him. He was lying on the hard floor of his little room. He got up slowly. His body was hurting, and his face and neck were sore.

He went to his bathroom, and washed his face slowly. He looked up and gasped loudly as he saw his reflection.

His left cheek was slightly swollen, and it had turned to a dark shade of purple, and there were dark red marks on his cheek.

"_I'm giving you a week…"_

A sob left Naruto's soft lips.

"_You'll come to my bed by yourself…"_

Without knowing what to do, Naruto left his room. It was early in the morning, and birds were singing a song. But Naruto didn't hear them.

"_I want you to do whatever master wants you to_…"

Naruto's tears began to leave him. He didn't want to do that… He wasn't an object to use as other people liked.

Maybe he could fly… But, where to? He didn't know anyone, anywhere… Could he lose himself in the unknown? Anything was better than the master's promise. Naruto shivered at the thought- a whorehouse. He would embrace the death willingly instead of going there.

Naruto looked around blankly for a while, and then walked a few steps as he saw the familiar tree. He sat down beside the old oak, and began to cry freely.

* * *

Sasuke left his room with a joy that he didn't know the reason. It had been a while since he felt like this, and he was happy that his heart was happy somewhat.

He quickly headed towards the oak tree. He didn't know where Naruto's room was, and he didn't want to ask to anyone so his only hope of finding Naruto was the old tree.

He wasn't disappointed as he reached the tree. He saw Naruto's little frame and he couldn't stop a smile from reaching to his lips. But the smile vanished quickly as Sasuke realized Naruto was shaking. He was hugging his knees and had buried his face in there.

Sasuke run into his side in one breath.

"Naruto," Sasuke touched Naruto's shoulder softly but Naruto jerked back and looked at Sasuke with big, fearful eyes. "Naruto…" Sasuke couldn't control his voice as he saw Naruto's face.

Naruto lowered his eyes in shame and closed his palm on his cheek.

"No, let me see…" Sasuke held Naruto's hand, lowered it, and then he held his chin, and softly turned Naruto's head to the side, inspecting the abused skin.

Naruto bit his lower lip to keep silent, but he couldn't stop his tears from wetting his cheeks. He reached with a shaking hand to wipe his tears, but Sasuke was doing it already, his warm fingers that were gently touching to his skin was making Naruto want to cry even more.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked finally, his hands never stopping their soothing movements.

Naruto couldn't look Sasuke in the eye. Master had asked if he went to Sasuke's bed. Was he trying to punish Naruto because he didn't? And, what would have been Naruto's reaction if Sasuke had wanted him that way?

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke's worried face. What he could possibly say? If he said it's his father's fault, would Sasuke believe in him? Maybe he would… But, what would the master do to him after he learned that Naruto had betrayed him to his son.

"I…" Naruto began shakily, but couldn't end his words. He took a deep breath, and then spoke, "I did it to myself Sasuke-sama."

"You did yourself?" Sasuke asked unbelievingly.

Naruto nodded. "Y-Yes. I… I bumped into a door."

"Naruto, do you think I'll believe in this?" As Naruto looked at him with big, blurry eyes, Sasuke sighed heavily. "Tell me Naruto… Who-"

Sasuke stopped speaking as his eyes wandered over Naruto's neck. He gasped loudly as he saw the red marks there. He touched Naruto's skin softly, as if afraid of hurting him again.

"Naruto," Sasuke looked up after a while. "Don't lie… Tell me who did this to you…"

Naruto closed his lips tightly as he looked anywhere but Sasuke's face.

"Tell me, Naruto!" Sasuke asked, almost shouting, he gripped Naruto's shoulders, and shook him slightly.

Naruto opened his mouth, but only a sob left his lips, and he began to cry again.

Without knowing what to do, Sasuke hugged Naruto's shaking form, holding him tightly in his embrace.

"I c-can't…" Naruto gasped between heart wrenching sobs. "I can't!"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear and held him closer, till Naruto's body stopped shaking.

Sasuke helped Naruto to his feet as he asked, "Where is your room?"

Naruto pointed the way, and didn't resist as Sasuke took him in his arms. They went to Naruto's room silently. Once inside, Sasuke helped Naruto to wash his face, and then they sat together on the floor, and talked about the things didn't disturb Naruto. Sasuke didn't ask anything about the matter again, but it kept lingering in his mind.

* * *

For the following days, Sasuke became overly observant about Naruto's surroundings. He was watching over him closely, and trying to find out who was his secret torturer.

Days passed slowly for Sasuke, but he didn't see anyone around Naruto to disturb him, and this was making Sasuke even more restless…

Days passed quickly for Naruto. The master didn't come to him again, but he could feel everyone's eyes on him when he turned his back. It seemed that everyone in the mansion was a spy for the master… except Sasuke. Naruto knew, Sasuke was watching him too, but unlike others, he was trying to help. But, how he would help, when Naruto couldn't help himself, he didn't know.

With each passing day, Naruto sank into a darkness that he couldn't find his way out, and in the last day of the time the master gave him, Naruto felt like drowning in a dark, deep sea. There was no way out… He had been saved by Sasuke ten years ago, but even Sasuke wouldn't save him this time…

He left his room to go to the kitchen as usual, because he didn't know what else he could do. As soon as Naruto left the room, he bumped into Sasuke's still form.

Naruto looked up with a blushing face. "Were you… Were you waiting here, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's pretty face. "Yes, I was waiting for you," Sasuke said, and traced Naruto's left cheek softly. It had almost regained its natural color, but a faint purpleness was there for the careful eyes. Sasuke took his hand back, and smile at Naruto. "I wanna go out, and I want you to come with me."

Naruto's eyes widened at the suggestion. Spending time with Sasuke when he wanted was one thing, but going out with him… It just wasn't proper!

"I can't Sasuke-sama!" Naruto squeaked.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked indifferently.

"Because, I need to work," Naruto answered fastly, too fast for Sasuke to realize he was uncomfortable.

"This is Saturday, Naruto," Sasuke said, sounding annoyed. "Don't you have a day off?"

"I don't," Naruto shook his head negatively.

"Really?" Sasuke asked as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Okay, from this day on you won't work on weekends."

"But, Sasuke-sama!"

"Actually, I love Fridays, so your Fridays are off too…"

"S-Sasuke-sama," Naruto tried to talk to him, but Sasuke wasn't listening.

"And, I hate Mondays, don't work on Mondays too…"

"I can't do that, Sasuke-sama!" Naruto said as soon as Sasuke closed his mouth.

"Why you can't?" Sasuke asked back.

"What if m-master hears of this?" Thinking of that man was hard for Naruto.

"If Uchiha-sama has an objection with this, he can talk to me," Sasuke said and held Naruto's hand. "Now, let's go!"

Naruto couldn't say a thing as Sasuke dragged him to the garages.

Sasuke stood before a grey, automated door, and entered a code in control panel. The door opened slowly and Sasuke took Naruto in with him. He went to the side, and switched the lights open, only then he let go off Naruto's hand.

"Oh, my baby…" Sasuke went to the black car's side swiftly.

Naruto didn't know so many things about cars, but he could tell this one was way too much expensive.

"Did you miss daddy?" Sasuke asked to his car as he touched its shiny ceiling. He was happy that someone had taken care of it. Six months without care would kill a car.

Naruto watched Sasuke with a smile on his face. He looked like a child who was playing with his favorite toy.

"Naruto, come here," Sasuke beckoned Naruto with a hand. "Meet with my girl."

Chuckling, Naruto went to Sasuke's side, and bowed to the car.

"Hi, uhm… I'm Naruto!"

"And, she's Tulpar," Sasuke said excitedly. "Now, let's go!"

Sasuke waited for Naruto to place his side, and then he got in. He started the car, and a huge grin covered his face as he heard the car roar. He stepped on the gas, and they left the mansion fastly.

Naruto wasn't sure what would the master say to this, but decided that he didn't care. If this was the last day of his life, he would rather spend it with Sasuke.

Sasuke had no idea of where they were going. He just wanted to get away from the mansion after so many months, and he didn't want to leave Naruto behind, where he couldn't keep an eye on him. Was this the real reason why he wanted to be with Naruto? It was hard to lie to yourself. Sasuke shook his head softly. None of them mattered now…

Naruto watched everything closely. Tokyo was so big for him, and he felt that he wouldn't learn the ways properly even if he spent years trying to.

After some time on the streets, Sasuke decided to leave the car, and keep on feet. Traffic was killing him, so he drove into a pit, and parked the car in a corner.

Once they were out, Sasuke took a deep breath. He didn't know he would miss the city, but he did. It was noisy and crowded as usual. Sasuke turned to Naruto after a moment later. He was standing as close as possible to him, and looking around with wide eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto looked up, and smiled nervously. "It's just… There are too many people here."

Sasuke glanced around, and then looked at Naruto. "Yes, but don't you worry," Smiling, Sasuke held Naruto's hand, and entwined their fingers. "I won't let you get lost."

With that Sasuke led the way, looking back time to time, adoring the redness on Naruto's cheeks.

They first went to an amusement park. Because, it was on the way, and because Naruto had never been to a place like that.

Naruto was excited about every single attraction there, and Sasuke was more than happy to accompany him. He loved every single moment he spent with Naruto. He was like a little kid, and it was so easy to please him. A can of ice cream, or some cotton candy was enough to lighten up his delicate face.

Strangely, Naruto enjoyed every second of ghost train, but he couldn't open his eyes as they rode rollercoaster. He gripped Sasuke's hand tightly, and cried at the top of his lungs.

Somehow, Sasuke managed to convince Naruto not to call him Sasuke-sama anymore. They had gained strange glances as Naruto talked enthusiastically to him. But, more than that, it was disturbing Sasuke to be called by Naruto like that.

After tiring hours, Sasuke took Naruto by the hand again, and they began to walk aimlessly on the streets. They talked about anything and everything, and despite Naruto's protests, Sasuke bought everything that he thought would fit Hyde, or Naruto liked. To him: presents for his _friend_, to Naruto: wasting money on needless things.

As the sun began to leave the sky, they ended up in café. They settled in a table, and rested their weary feet. But, despite their tiredness, identical smiles never left their faces.

Soon enough, a waiter came with menus in his hands.

"I want filter coffee," said Sasuke without looking to menu.

Naruto examined leather covered booklet for a while, and then a huge smile covered his face.

"I want strawberry cake!" He said as he handed menu to the waiter. "And, I want milk!"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's childish excitement, but the waiter stared at Naruto oddly, only serving to get on Sasuke's nerves.

"Didn't you hear the gentleman?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"I… I did, sir," Waiter turned to Sasuke. "But, we don't have milk in the menu."

"So?" Sasuke leaned back to his seat. "Can't you find any?"

"I… I guess, sir," Waiter answered slowly.

"Do not hesitate… Try to do as you told, now go," Sasuke sent him with a head gesture, and then turned to Naruto, who seemed to be unhappy with the conversation.

"You were too harsh with him," Naruto said after the waiter left earshot. "I'm sure he would help if he could."

"No, he was making needless excuses," Sasuke said. He hated the people who didn't their job as it required.

"But, maybe he's unable to find milk," Naruto tried again. He was a servant too, so he understood the waiter perfectly.

"This is a café, for fu…" Sasuke stopped in the midsentence as he saw Naruto's narrowed eyes. "For fu…" He stopped again as Naruto shook his head. "For _fun_'s sake!" Sasuke exclaimed finally. "They bake those cakes here, of course they have milk!"

Naruto couldn't help himself, and laughed at Sasuke's struggle to pick _nice_ words.

The waiter came back after a while, with Sasuke's coffee, Naruto's cake and milk.

Sasuke thanked to the waiter implicationally, and then turned to Naruto, who was already eating his cake. Sasuke sipped his coffee, and watched Naruto as he ate throatily.

"Is it really that delicious?" Sasuke asked with a smile on his face.

Naruto blushed slightly. "I guess, I'm never enough grown out of cake and milk."

Sasuke nodded, smiling. They were silent as Naruto ate, but it wasn't an awkward, disturbing silence, Sasuke noted. It was comfortable, and cosy.

"Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke looked up with Naruto's sudden voice. "Yes?"

"This scar," Naruto pointed the old scar on Sasuke's left hand. It was between his thumb and index finger, almost invisible, but not to careful eyes. "How did you get it?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a while, and then at his own hand.

"I wasn't the best of the boys," Sasuke said, smiling slightly. "I fell of a tree. I was… eight, I guess. I scared my mom to death."

Sasuke smiled fondly as he thought of his mother, and then he asked the thing in his mind, "You lost your mother?"

Naruto looked down before answering, "Not, just mom, dad too…"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said softly.

Narutod nodded. "You lost someone too… not your mother," He said, and looked up. "I know… I can see it…"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with big, surprised eyes for a while, and then turned to the side. He crossed his arms over his chest, jaw clenched tightly.

Naruto knew, he had touched a soft and sore spot, so he tried to change the subject.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you another thing?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto again. Nothing was his fault after all. "Of course."

"What you love the most?" Naruto asked then.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as he thought. "What I love the most… " He scratched his chin, the other holding his forearm. "Success, I guess…"

"Success?" Naruto asked unbelievingly. "That doesn't count!"

"Why not?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Because, everybody loves success," Naruto explained. "I, myself, love strawberries for example!"

"So, I noticed," Sasuke smirked at that. "But, uhm… I'm not sure."

After saying that, Sasuke realized that Naruto was right. He would say he loved success, but was he successful? And, there would be something before it, right? _A strange revelation_…

"It's getting late," Sasuke said after some more chatting. "Let's go back to our golden cage."

Naruto nodded silently, and they left the city and Naruto's last happy moments behind.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Sasuke-san," Naruto said as they stood in front of Naruto's room. Sasuke had helped him to carry the things they bought. "This was the best day of my life!"

"No need to thank," Sasuke said, smiling. "We kept each other company. And, I'm sure you'll have much better days."

Sasuke held out his hand, palm up to the sky. Naruto looked at his hand for a moment, and then placed his hand in Sasuke's. Sasuke caressed his soft hand, like he had done when they first met.

"Good night," Sasuke said, giving Naruto's hand a last squeeze, he turned back, and went to his room.

Sighing deeply, Naruto took the carrier bags from the ground, and went to his room. As soon as he stepped inside, the lights switched open suddenly.

Naruto took a step back as he dropped the things in his hands.

"Took you long enough…"

Naruto looked at the man before him with wide, fearful eyes. He had seen the man a couple of times before. He was the head of the bodyguards of the master.

"Go, clean yourself," He said harshly, sounding disgusted with him. "Master waits you."

Naruto took some materials from the bags and his closet, and went to bathroom. He shed his clothes, and went in the shower numbly. He didn't think of the upcoming event, just remembered the day he spent with Sasuke. After this night, he wouldn't do such a thing.

He left the shower quickly, and stood in front of the fogged-up mirror. He cleaned it with his hand, and stared at his dripping form.

Was he dirty?

If he was dirty now, how would he call himself after that man touched him tonight? One thing was sure; he wouldn't look into Sasuke's eyes anymore.

He dried himself, and then his hair, and wore the t-shirt and pants that Sasuke bought for him.

He lingered as much as he can, but fear wouldn't stop the death. Eventually, he left the bathroom, and the other man held his elbow, and dragged him roughly as he walked into the mansion.

Naruto lowered his face in shame as they passed big halls. The workers stopped whatever they were doing, and stared at them as they walked by. _They know_…

They entered the master's chambers, and stopped in front of a door.

"Now," The guard released Naruto's elbow. "Behave," He knocked the door, and as they heard a faint _enter_, he pushed Naruto inside, closing the door heavily behind him.

Naruto felt himself shaking as he stepped into the dimly lighted room. It was big… so big that Naruto thought it was bigger than their whole house in the island. The room was heavy furnitured as the rest of the mansion, and a huge bed was located in the middle of the room, and beside it, Naruto's personal hell's tormenter was standing.

The man walked to Naruto after leaving the glass in his hand on an étagère. "Did you have fun with my son?" He asked as he stood right before Naruto.

Naruto looked at his feet as he trembled violently. He was scared. Oh, he was so scared… Once, he had been scared of the monster under his bed, but his father had kicked it out. _But now_, he was all alone, there was nobody to help him.

"_But now_," Naruto shivered as the master whispered in his ear. "It's my turn to have some fun…"

Naruto closed his eyes as Fugaku placed kisses along his neck. He couldn't stop his tears as the Uchiha sucked and nibbled his tannish skin. _This_ wasn't right… _This_ was disgusting… _Anything _would be better than _this_…

Naruto couldn't stop himself from jerking back as the master lifted his t-shirt, and touched his bare skin.

"C-Can I have a drink?" Naruto asked as the man looked at him questioningly.

"Okay," Fugaku said slowly. Taking Naruto's hand, he led him to the bed, and made Naruto sit. He went to his mini bar, and filled one of the glasses with a strange colored liquid. "Here," He gave Naruto the glass. "This should help you to relax."

Naruto took the glass as the Uchiha sat next to him. He took a sip, and began to choke badly. He had never tasted alcohol before, and the liquid burned his throat badly. Fugaku chuckled beside him, and wasted no time to explore his young body. Naruto bit his bottom lip as he felt the old man's hands all over his body.

What he had done to deserve this? Why couldn't he stop this man? What was he afraid of… death? No. Somehow, death seemed like a close friend at that moment. There was nothing to lose. His family was gone already. What he had now? Only the pride his father left him… But now, he was losing it too…

Naruto took a deep breath, and decided to save the last thing he had.

"Uchiha-sama?" He tried to draw the man's attention. "Uchiha-sama?"

"What now?" asked the man, obviously irritated.

"P-Please sir… Don't do this to me," Naruto pleaded, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Fugaku looked at him softly, and for a second, Naruto thought he would send him to his room, but next moment a hard slap only sent him to lying flat on the bed.

"Haven't you learned you lesson?" Fugaku said harshly as he climbed on top of Naruto. "You belong to me, you'll do as I like…" He slapped Naruto again, and bit down his neck hardly, drawing blood.

Naruto yelped loudly, but this time struggled to break free. He belonged to himself! He tried to get out of the bed, and his hands desperately searched for something to hold onto. As he struggled, his hand brushed something. With some effort, he managed to grab the cold material… The glass he was holding just a minute ago. He looked at the Uchiha, but he was busy with abusing his belly that he didn't see what Naruto was about to do.

With all of the strength he could muster, Naruto hit Fugaku's head with the glass.

The sudden force took the man by surprise, and Uchiha leaned back with a moan, giving Naruto enough room to flee, which he did immediately.

Naruto left the room as fast as he can. He could hear the master as he was shouting, and immediately, he heard footsteps behind him. Where he was going, he didn't know. His tears were blinding him, and to which point he could run he wondered.

Suddenly Naruto bumped into someone, and his elbows were held immediately.

"No! Please, no!" He struggled to break free, but the grip only tightened.

"Naruto, it's me!"

Naruto looked up with the familiar voice. _Sasuke_.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, scared to see Naruto like that.

"I…" Naruto tried to speak between his sobs. "I h-have to go! Th-They are coming!"

Sasuke listened to the empty hall for a while, the sounds getting louder with every passing second.

"Come here," He said, and took Naruto into the room next to them.

"W-What if they look here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was leaning over the door, an ear pressed up against it, and he was holding Naruto in his arms tightly.

"Shh… This is my room, they can't come here," Sasuke said as he listened outside. He could hear men, three to be precise, running down the hall.

After he was sure they went, he left Naruto on the bed, and gave him some water. Naruto drank the water slowly, and after he finished Sasuke kneeled in front of him, and wiped his tears away.

"Naruto… Who's doing this to you?" Sasuke asked after he thought Naruto calmed down enough.

Naruto pursed his lips and looked to the ground. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"You didn't want this, right?" He asked, and Naruto shook his head violently. "Do you think they'll harm you again?" Sasuke asked then, and Naruto nodded slowly. "Hey… Look at me," He held Naruto's chin, and their eyes met. "I won't let anyone touch you again…"

Sasuke promised… And, Naruto believed.

"Now, I'll solve this," Sasuke said, and stood up.

"No!" Naruto held his hand tightly. "Don't go…"

"It's okay, don't worry," Sasuke said, and caressed Naruto's cheek softly. "Nobody dares to disturb me. I'm an Uchiha after all," He smiled bitterly, and the added, "Lock the door after me, and don't open to anyone… Do you see them?" Sasuke pointed the katanas on the wall. Naruto nodded. "Do not hesitate to use them, if something really bad happens," Sasuke turned to door. "I won't be long," He said and, left the room, Naruto doing as he wanted after him.

With certain steps, Sasuke went to his father's chambers. He knocked on bedroom's door, where he thought his father would be.

"Sir, may I speak with you?" Sasuke asked as he looked inside from the crack of the door.

"Of course, my son. Come in," The older Uchiha replied immediately.

When Sasuke walked in, he saw his father with his head body guard.

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"No, nothing," Fugaku smiled reassuringly. "It's just, Arundo lost a _thing_…" He said and, squeezed his guard's shoulder.

Sasuke eyed the guard suspiciously, and decided that he didn't trust him a bit.

"You may go now," Fugaku dismissed Arundo, and then turned to his son. "What is it that you want to speak with me?"

"Last week, at the dojo, you had said, you'd give me whatever I want," Sasuke said slowly.

"Yes, son. I said," Fugaku said.

"Is your offer still present?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, whatever you want," the old Uchiha said, slightly confused.

"Then, I want him," Sasuke said without hesitating.

As Fugaku's eyebrows rose in a silent question, Sasuke spoke again,

"I want Naruto…"

* * *

**End of chap four. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, OOC.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. Here is the fifth part, please enjoy!**

* * *

That_ fucking asshole…_

Sasuke cursed mentally as he left his father's quarters.

_That useless waste of seed._

Sasuke clenched his fists as he began running fast. He passed his room, and glanced at the closed door. He hoped that he wouldn't scare Naruto again, but he didn't think of that too much. If he hurried, he would get back to his side sooner.

Sasuke passed rooms and halls in haste, and rushed into the huge kitchen of the mansion. As always, there were three workers for the night. But, now all of them were slumbering uselessly, their heads placed on a big table. If it was another time, Sasuke would ignore them, and do whatever he came to do in the first place. But, this time was different. If a little, pure angel was crying in his room, then none of the low human beings deserved their sweet dreams.

"Hey!" Sasuke shouted loudly, his voice echoing in the big room.

All of the servants jumped to their feet in an instant, and bowed as much as they could.

"You," Sasuke pointed one of them, after studying them intently. "Go; bring me a first aid kit."

The young woman nodded, and left the kitchen swiftly, scared of the young master's reaction. Never before had he looked so stern, and sounded so harsh.

"You," Sasuke pointed other one. "Bring me hand towels."

The man nodded, and ran to a side of the kitchen.

"And, you," Sasuke turned to the last servant. "I want ice."

Nodding, the young man run towards one of the freezers.

Less than five minutes all Sasuke wanted was before him. He took items quickly. A little first aid kit, a couple of hand towels, and a bowl full of ice. Without uttering another word, he turned back, and started running again.

That dipshit had given Naruto to him.

'_Of course_,' he had said. '_Take him… Do with him as you please,_'

He had given Naruto like he wasn't a human being. Like he wasn't breathing, talking, laughing, crying, feeling…

And, Sasuke took Naruto.

He was no different from his father. He was as low as that man. He had accepted Naruto like he was a mere toy. Sasuke sighed heavily as he turned into the corridor of his room. But the situation had pushed Sasuke into doing this. Otherwise he never would do such a thing; he would never play with another being's freedom.

Whatever the reason was… Naruto was Sasuke's now. And Sasuke would take care of what was his.

He halted as he reached his room. He knocked on the door softly. There was a movement in the room, but the door didn't open.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out softly. "It's me. You can open the door now."

After a moment, the door opened slowly, Naruto's small frame standing behind it.

His eyes were red, and tears had dried on his face. His left cheek had swollen, and turned into a disturbing purple. Sasuke could see a deep bite mark on his neck, and the dried blood around the mark was showing how badly he had been violated. Sasuke scanned all of Naruto's body slowly. And his keen eyes caught the faint red marks on the white t-shirt, around his abdomen.

Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile as he stepped in. "How are you?" He asked softly as he locked the door again.

Naruto curved his full lips downwards. He didn't know how he was. No… He knew actually… He was scared. He was afraid of the news Sasuke brought. What if he couldn't solve this as he had promised? What if he would send him back? He wanted to ask Sasuke all the things in his mind, but instead, he bit his bottom lip. _Trust him. Just… trust him._

"Come here," Sasuke said as he stood before the bed. He watched Naruto as he came and sat on the edge.

Leaning over, Sasuke put the things in his hands on the floor. He went to the bathroom swiftly, and wetted one of the hand towels. He turned back, and knelt in front of Naruto. With careful hands, Sasuke cleaned the blood from Naruto's neck with the wet hand towel. Then, he took a bottle of an antiseptic liquid from the kit, and wetted a piece of bandage with it. Gently, Sasuke fixed it on Naruto's slender neck. Maybe there was no need for the antiseptic, but Sasuke wouldn't take a chance.

Quickly, Sasuke put a fistful of melting ice in a dry hand towel, and pressed it on Naruto's darkened left cheek.

Naruto hissed as the coldness pressed into his aching flesh.

"I know," Sasuke said as he caressed Naruto's other cheek. "I know it hurts. But, it'll help you."

Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes tightly. This really hurt. He held Sasuke's wrist tightly as if trying to stop himself from backing away.

"Hold it here," Sasuke said after a while and then left the compress into Naruto's hand.

Naruto did as Sasuke said, and watched him silently as he took some bandage.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes, as he held the hem of his white t-shirt.

"May I?" He asked softly. He didn't want to touch Naruto so privately without his permission.

A soft blush covered Naruto's face, but he nodded. He knew by heart that all Sasuke wanted was to help him.

Sasuke lifted the white material slowly and sighed loudly when he saw Naruto's flat abdomen. There were bite marks here and there, and the soft skin was scratched cruelly. He began cleaning the wounds again, but this time, didn't see a need to cover them.

"Was it a man?" Sasuke asked after a while. Despite his harsh voice, his hands were gentle like feathers.

"Y-Yes," Naruto whispered as he looked at Sasuke. But he wasn't looking at him, all his focus was on the scars that was given to Naruto by his own father.

"I'll kill that _animal_, if he tries to harm you again…" Sasuke said with a foreign venom in his heart.

Never before he had felt something like this. Whatever was done to Naruto, Sasuke was feeling the pain too. Whoever wronged to Naruto, Sasuke was taking it like it was done to him. The thought of someone touching him, hurting him, even just looking at him, made Sasuke go crazy with strange feelings…

Sasuke let out a deep breath. This wasn't a time for monologues. Letting Naruto's t-shirt go, he sat down on the floor and stretched his slightly numb legs.

The two were silent for a while, and then Sasuke spoke softly,

"You are my…" He stopped briefly as he picked up a suitable word. "You are my personal assistant now."

"Personal assistant?" Naruto questioned, and Sasuke could hear the surprise in his soft voice.

"Yes, you only need to concern yourself with me. The rest of the mansion doesn't matter to you anymore," With each word that left Sasuke's mouth, Naruto's eyes grew bigger. "I'll make an announcement tomorrow, everybody will know that you're with me, and if somebody threatens you again, they'll pay dearly." Sasuke finished his words, and took a deep breath. It was hard to maintain his composure. It was hard to sit there and swallow everything that happened.

"But, what of m-master?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Hearing that man's name killed the last piece of patience Sasuke had.

"That piece of shit," Sasuke hissed as he pointed the door. "Agreed to give you to me!"

As soon as the words left Sasuke's lips, his eyes widened impossibly. _Fuck_. He shouldn't have…

"I'm so sorry Naruto," Sasuke said immediately. "I didn't mean to… I-I mean…"

Sasuke's blabbering cut short as Naruto leaned over, and placed his slim fingers on his lips.

"I know," he said, and smiled softly. "I know what you mean." Naruto took his hand back, and a deep blush covered his face as he spoke, "I'd rather be yours instead of… of his."

Sasuke smiled inwardly. And, bowed his head, accepting Naruto's words silently.

"Alright," Sasuke clasped his hands as he stood up. "Stay here tonight."

Naruto nodded slowly as he looked to the ground. "May I… May I have a shower?" He asked hesitantly without looking up.

_Now_, he felt dirty. He wanted to wash away the memory of that man touching him.

"Of course," Sasuke said hurriedly and went to his closet. He took of a change of clothes and signaled Naruto to follow him.

Naruto stood up, and went to bathroom after Sasuke.

"Here, take these," Sasuke said as he handed Naruto the cloths. "There are clean towels in that closet, and blow dryer is over there."

"Thank you."

Naruto stepped inside, and Sasuke went to his bed. He took a comfortable position, and began reading his book where he left off.

After twenty minutes, Naruto emerged from the bathroom.

Sasuke lowered his book to see Naruto, and as soon as he laid his eyes on him, he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from bursting into laughter.

The clothes Sasuke had given him -a t-shirt and sweatpants- were way too big for him. He was pulling the sweatpants upwards once in a while, and he looked like he was drowning in the t-shirt.

Naruto, too, had to bite his tongue, to stop the blush that was trying to cover his face.

Sasuke was there, in the bed, with a book in his hand, and he was wearing glasses. And, he looked really… good in them, if not extremely handsome.

As soon as Naruto stopped his musings about Sasuke -and partly succeeding in not blushing- he looked around for a futon to sleep, but there was none.

Sasuke solved Naruto's dilemma by lifting the covers of the vacant side of the bed.

If Naruto didn't blush before, he used his credit now, and blushed madly, but went to bed nevertheless. He slipped in carefully and pulled the covers up to his neck; he tried to find a comfortable position for a while, and then buried his face in his pillow. He breathed deeply, and Sasuke's unique scent filled his nostrils. Naruto watched Sasuke from the corner of his right eye. He was lying in his bed, he was wearing his clothes, and he had used his shampoo.

Sasuke smelled like a man, Naruto thought. Musky, with a fresh note of menthol, and with something that was only him. Naruto smelled like strawberries, and sometimes like cream. Not so manly. But it wasn't his fault. His mother had wanted him like this, and he had got used to these scents. He could change them if he wanted now, but it was hard to break old habits. He hated it when he was a child, but now, if she had been there, Naruto even would wear all the dresses she wanted again.

Naruto sighed heavily, drawing Sasuke's attention.

"Light disturbing you?" Sasuke asked as he lowered his book.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke, and smiled softly. "No, it's fine. It's just… some thoughts,"

Sasuke nodded. Leaning back, he left his book and glasses on the night stand, and switched off the lights. He lied down, and faced Naruto.

"I know," Sasuke said finally. "You think of something, and that leads another and that another. In the end, you have the thoughts you don't need actually."

"Yes, that's how it's," Naruto said softly as if afraid of disturbing the darkness around them.

"Let's get some sleep," Sasuke said. "Tomorrow will be a new day."

Naruto nodded. "Good night, Sasuke-san. Good and sweet dreams!"

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Yeah, Naru-chan. Good night…"

* * *

As the sun's first rays hit his face, Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed his eyes for a while, and then he really saw what was before him. Sasuke's sleeping face.

Naruto turned to him as he examined the sleeping man's features.

He was young, but he always knew how to behave in different situations. He had a big heart, Naruto thought. Okay, at first he wasn't so friendly towards Naruto, but he had come to apologize to him. Master had come to a servant to apologize. He was breaking down every wall that came to his way. He had saved Naruto from his father –without knowing it, and now he was sharing his bed with Naruto. It wasn't unheard of the servants to warm their master's bed. But, Sasuke wouldn't ask for such a thing, Naruto knew it very well. Naruto felt that they were warming each other's hearts, and this was enough to bind someone for life.

Naruto held his breath as Sasuke changed his position and turned his back to him. Naruto smiled softly. He could get used to this… awaking to his sight every morning.

Sighing softly, Naruto left the bed carefully, trying not to disturb Sasuke. He went to the little bathroom silently. He stood in front of the sink, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His left cheek was dark and swollen slightly. Naruto guessed that Sasuke's compress helped it. He, softly touched the bandage on his neck, and then his hands slowly moved downwards. Lifting his t-shirt up, Naruto looked at his belly. There were red nail marks and bites everywhere.

Naruto sighed heavily as he let go of the t-shirt. His skin was sensitive and he didn't know how much time was needed for it to fully heal.

He, then, washed his face, and left the bathroom. Sasuke was still asleep, and Naruto didn't know what to do. Sasuke had said Naruto would serve him now, so what should Naruto do? Should he wake him up? Or bring his breakfast first?

Naruto stood there for a while aimlessly, and then decided to wait for Sasuke to wake up. He was sleeping so peacefully that Naruto didn't want to disturb him, and he didn't want to leave the room without Sasuke. So, he went to the massive windows at the right side of the room. He opened curtains, and watched gardens for a while. It was a beautiful sight, somehow, relaxing.

Then, the guitars near the window caught his attention. He went there, and kneeled before them. They all had such eye catching colors. Naruto would love to listen to him as he played. But the wrong thing about the guitars was that they were all under a thick dust. Naruto touched the red one, and the dust dirtied his fingers.

Naruto looked up, and examined the room. He hadn't realized last night, but most of the things were dusty like the guitars. Why? There were enough servants in the mansion. Why one of them wasn't looking for Sasuke's interests?

Anyways… Naruto stood up, and went to bathroom. Now, it was Naruto responsibility to look after Sasuke. And Naruto was happy to do that. He looked around for a moment, and saw the hand towels Sasuke brought last night. He took two of them, and wetted one.

First, he went to guitars, and cleaned them carefully. And then began to clean everything in his reach, making mental notes as he did so. _Wash the curtains. Clean the carpet._ He stepped around the bed silently, and went to the toilet table. He cleaned the surface, and then took the photo frame that he hadn't noticed last night.

There was a young woman in there. She had long pink hair, sparkling green eyes, and pale skin. All in all, she was beautiful. But, who was she? Naruto hadn't seen her around and Sasuke hadn't talked about her.

"Her name is Sakura…"

Naruto jumped in his place as he heard Sasuke's sudden voice. He turned back and saw Sasuke as he sat in the bed, watching him silently. Naruto blushed deeply as he was caught in the act, though he did nothing wrong... But, he hadn't asked for permission…

He placed the frame its place, and then turned to Sasuke. "She is beautiful,"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, in a distant voice. "Yeah, she was…"

And, Naruto knew then.

She was the one…

Sasuke's aching wound, his silent tears, his bleeding heart.

Naruto stood there numbly with the new revelation. She was the owner of Sasuke's heart. She was the reason why Sasuke closed himself to the world around him.

But, he was changing, Naruto could tell. He was always so good to Naruto. Always trying to protect him, trying to make him happy… Naruto shook his head as he heard Sasuke stood up.

"Thank you," Sasuke said as he looked around.

"No need to thank me, Sasuke-san," Naruto said as he smiled softly. "It's pleasure to serve you… Good morning by the way!"

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Yes, good morning. But, could you please drop that -san?" He asked, surprising Naruto.

He had stopped calling him master, or Sasuke-sama, but Naruto didn't know if it was right to call him by his first name. Like they were… something.

"We're working together now. We should create synergy to achieve our goals," Sasuke said, recalling those stupid business administration classes.

"What are we trying to achieve?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Sasuke said, shrugging. "But we'll come up with a good idea eventually."

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

They laughed like they hadn't done in months, and when they managed to stop, Naruto was wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Alright," Naruto said, finally. "Alright, Sa…" He bit his lip as he blushed. "Alright, Sasuke!" Naruto said excitedly, loving to be able to call his name freely, loving the way it rolled out of his tongue.

Sasuke smiled happily.

"Thank you," He said as he approached Naruto. "Now, I'll take a quick shower, and then we can eat something, alright?"

Smiling, Naruto nodded, and looked after Sasuke as he went in the bathroom.

After ten minutes, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom. Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. The bed was made, and the room simply was sparkling.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "Let's go,"

Naruto stood up, and followed Sasuke out of the room. They walked into the kitchen side by side, and talked of unimportant things. They were being watched by other servants as last night. But this time, Naruto felt no shame as he walked by his side.

They were close to the kitchen as the head guard appeared before them. Naruto stopped suddenly and Sasuke did the same with him, looking at Naruto, eyes narrowed.

"You…" Arundo breathed as he saw Naruto.

He hadn't managed to find him last night, and he had stopped looking after master sent him to talk to young master. _Little nuisance_.

He took a step towards Naruto, and automatically Naruto stepped back, trying to keep a safe distance between them. Naruto was ready to run back, but he stopped suddenly as Sasuke's strong hand caught his, holding him securely.

"Fuck off," Sasuke said harshly as he held Naruto at his side. "Don't you dare to come near to him," Sasuke hissed and Naruto shivered at Sasuke's dark nature.

"Naruto," Sasuke turned to Naruto, and Naruto was happy that he wasn't the object of Sasuke's anger. "Did he touch you?"

Naruto gulped loudly, but couldn't find his voice to reply, so instead, he nodded quickly.

"You motherfucker," Sasuke hissed as he let go of Naruto's hand.

He moved forward fast, and held Arundo by his collar. Sasuke pushed the man against wall over and over again, hitting his head hardly in process.

"How dare you," Sasuke yelled as he lowered his fists in Arundo's face.

Sasuke stopped thinking after that. Only his fury flamed him and when he came to his senses, he felt his t-shirt being tugged from behind, along with Naruto's teary voice,

"Sasuke please… Stop! You're gonna kill him!"

He looked to the ground and saw Arundo lying there without moving, covered in his own blood. Sasuke looked up, and realized that all of the servants had gathered around them, watching the whole event silently.

When Sasuke felt the tugging again, he turned back, and saw Naruto, who was looking at him with big, glassy eyes. It was obvious that he was scared.

Sasuke didn't want that. He wanted to protect Naruto, not scare him away. Without warning, Sasuke took Naruto in his arms, and held him tightly for a while. He whispered a sorry in Naruto's ear, and let him go, but he held his hand tightly in his.

Sasuke turned back, and saw some guards in the crowd.

"You two," He called out to two of them. "Throw this shit out of the mansion. I don't wanna see his face ever again."

Nodding, the guards did as Sasuke wish, never questioning him. Once they left, Sasuke focused on the rest of the crowd.

"If I see… If I _feel_, any of you misbehave towards _my_ Naruto; you'll face the same end as him," Sasuke said maliciously, emphasizing each word. The servants stood there numbly, too shocked to move.

"What are you waiting for?!" Sasuke yelled furiously. "Get back to your jobs!"

With that, all of the servants scattered around like rats.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, once everyone got lost.

"Y-Yes," Naruto answered slowly. He had learned a new side of Sasuke. Challenging, daring, wild, and courageous.

"I didn't want to scare you," Sasuke said softly.

"No… No, you didn't!" Naruto said hurriedly, and he was telling the truth. Okay, maybe he was scared a little, but it wasn't because of Sasuke himself. He was scared of the thought that Sasuke would kill someone because of him. But, despite everything, Naruto still felt safe and protected with Sasuke.

Nodding, Sasuke dragged Naruto into the kitchen for a long needed breakfast.

When they entered the kitchen, Sasuke still holding Naruto's hand, whispers and glances were exchanged between the workers.

Sasuke washed his hands in the sink as Naruto brought ice for him. Naruto could hear others as they talked to one another. Sasuke had claimed Naruto as his in front of everyone. He had beaten up, and fired the head guard. The question was; why had he chosen Naruto? Naruto didn't have an answer for that question either.

Naruto pressed the ice on Sasuke's hands as the other man had done to him last night. They didn't speak for a while, and then Sasuke broke the silence by asking,

"I used so many dirty words, didn't I?"

Naruto laughed softly. "Yes, yes you did!"

"But, I need something to relax me when I'm angry," Sasuke said defensively.

"So, you need to swear to relax?" Naruto asked as he looked up.

"Yes," Sasuke answered quickly.

Naruto sighed softly. "If you have to swear, there are other words, not as dirty as yours,"

"Really, like what?" Sasuke asked, with a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Like… silly!" Naruto said, after he thought some moments.

Sasuke began to laugh suddenly. "You really have a colorful language…"

"Hey!" Naruto cried softly as he felt his cheeks warm up.

"Okay, okay," Sasuke hardly took his laughter under control. "Naruto, I'm hungry."

"Oh, right!" He had forgotten why they came there in the first place. "Tell me what you like and I'll cook for you."

And Sasuke did so, smiling all the while as Naruto played a housewife.

* * *

Naruto changed his clothes slowly to go to bed.

It had been a week since the incident in front of everyone. After that day, nobody even dared to speak a bad word to him. Sasuke had thought Arundo was the one who had hurt Naruto, but it was okay. The things Sasuke did to him were a preview of what he could do to his father. And, Naruto guessed that it was a big enough of a threat.

And, this last week, all Naruto did was to be with Sasuke. Naruto did his laundry, and cleaning, but Sasuke wouldn't let him do anything alone, so he was helping Naruto with his chores.

When Naruto first come to the mansion, Sasuke had been hardly eating. But, now, they were eating meals together, and Sasuke loved every single thing Naruto made for him. And, Naruto was trying to learn everything he loved.

With each passing day, Naruto felt more comfortable in the mansion. He saw the master just one time, but the man didn't pay attention to him to his relief.

Naruto went to his bed, but before he could get in, a knock on his glass door stopped him deadly.

He glanced at the door nervously, and then looked at his cell phone that was given to him by Sasuke, to call him if anything bad happened.

Biting his bottom lip, Naruto walked to the door slowly. If it was someone who would want to hurt him again, he could turn back, and call Sasuke immediately.

He opened the curtains slowly, and then looked outside. Frowning, Naruto opened the door quickly. There Sasuke was, standing before him, watching him with silent, sad eyes.

_Something has happened_, Naruto thought as he saw Sasuke. He looked like he was… lost.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out to him.

Sasuke looked at him for a while, and then spoke softly,

"Can I… Can I stay with you tonight?"

Naruto was surprised with the question, but he wasted no time with answering, "Of course, come in!"

Naruto stepped aside, and let Sasuke in. He stood in the middle of the room until Naruto took his hand and made him sit on the bed.

Naruto didn't ask any questions, and Sasuke was happy that he didn't. He sat there like a doll, and didn't protest as Naruto took of his jacket, and shoes.

Naruto left the items aside, and then pushed Sasuke back, helping him to lie down. Then, he went to his closet, and took his pink blanket, and covered Sasuke's upper body with it. The blanket was the most valuable thing Naruto had, and now, it was time to share it with Sasuke.

Naruto sat on the floor, and leaned his chest against the bed. He caressed Sasuke's hair for a while, and then took his hand back. But, Sasuke caught it before Naruto could fully lower it, and held Naruto's soft hand in his tightly.

"This… This is the tenth month," Sasuke said, voice barely above a whisper. "It's been ten months since she's gone."

Naruto nodded without uttering a word, and with his free hand, he kept caressing Sasuke's hair.

They were silent for a while. There was nothing to say.

"Naruto, sing me a song please…" Sasuke's sudden voice filled the little room after silent minutes.

"Which song do you want me to sing?" Naruto asked softly.

"Doesn't matter. Just… Just, don't let me get lost…"

"Okay…"

Naruto thought for a moment, and then began to sing a soft melody. He stopped singing as he realized that Sasuke had fallen asleep.

Naruto brushed Sasuke's hair out of his face, and watched him sleep for a while. He had come to Naruto. He had come to share his pain with Naruto, one of the most intimate things a person could do with someone else. And Naruto only hoped that he had helped him somehow.

Naruto placed his head next to Sasuke's, and closed his eyes, welcoming a light sleep. Their hands still holding onto each other tightly.

* * *

**That's it for now. Thank you so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, AU, OOC.**

**A/N: Hello! Here is the next part. I could have got it this updated last week but I simply forgot about it. Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews, please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke let out a deep breath as he opened his eyes slowly.

He looked around for a while as he tried to come to his senses again. The first thing he realized was that he was holding Naruto's hand tightly. The pink blanket was still around his shoulders, and as far as Sasuke could see through the crack of the curtains, it was still dark outside.

Naruto was breathing into his ear softly, but he didn't look like he was comfortable on the floor like that. Sasuke untangled their hands, and left the bed slowly. He first went to bathroom, and then turned back silently.

Carefully, Sasuke picked up Naruto from the floor, and cradled him in his arms. Naruto shifted a little, and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, but didn't show any signs of awakening. Sasuke smiled softly. He really was a heavy sleeper, but what surprised Sasuke most was that, he weighted _nothing_. He was like a little bird. A bird that was caged and had his wings cut.

Sasuke laid Naruto down on the bed slowly. He looked at his face as he considered to leave, but the sleeping baby face of his was enough to convince Sasuke to stay.

Softly, Sasuke lied down beside the sleeping beauty, and struggled to find a comfortable position in the single sized bed. Naruto solved the problem for Sasuke as he pressed himself against Sasuke's warmness, and buried his face in Sasuke's chest.

Smiling to himself, Sasuke propped himself up on his left arm, and caressed Naruto's back as he looked at his relaxed face.

Things were different. Sasuke wasn't the same man as he had been before.

Sasuke had come to Naruto. For the first time, he had wanted to be with someone in his darkest night. Before him, Sasuke would get lost in his own darkness. The darkness that swallowed him after she died. But tonight was different. Yes, there was darkness, yet also, there was light. A new hope. Life was hard without any hope. Food and water weren't the only things that kept human beings alive. Sasuke smirked as he recalled the old saying. _Hope is the bread of the poor_.

Naruto was Sasuke's new hope now. A reason for him to keep on living. All of his thoughts were occupied by him_. Is he well? Is he safe? Is he happy? _He had filled a big gap in Sasuke's life. There was something that was flowing from Sasuke to Naruto. But, also, there was another thing that was making Sasuke restless.

Was he… Was he betraying her?

Was he trying to fill the emptiness of her absence with Naruto?

Sasuke stopped his musing as Naruto stirred. He looked at his face for a moment, and then thoughts filled his mind again. He didn't think that he was trying to replace Naruto with Sakura. They were so different.

While Sakura was demanding, and daring, Naruto had a giving nature with a pure soul. Not that he was criticizing Sakura, but Naruto was white and Sakura was black. And, their appearances were pretty different, too.

Sakura was taller than Naruto. She had long, pink hair, which was reaching into her little of back. She had sharp, green eyes, and pale skin.

And Naruto was opposite of her. He was shorter. Actually, Sasuke liked his height. It was like he had been created for Sasuke's arms. Not that Sasuke thought of that. _Anyways_… Naruto's hair was much shorter, barely passing his shoulders, and its color was so lovely. Naruto had deep blue eyes, and he was deliciously tanned, with a creamy tone.

So… Yes. They couldn't replace each other.

But, betraying?

If she had been there, Sasuke would never think of any other person. But, she was gone. And, Sasuke had felt the pain too much. So much that he had stopped living. So much that he had wanted to die as well. But, now he had found a new reason to live. A new haven for him to rest his weary heart.

Was he asking too much?

He was still young- only twenty-three years old. Didn't he deserve to be happy again? She would want that too… She would want him to be happy.

Sasuke sighed heavily as he looked at Naruto's pouty face. Nothing was decided yet, but the possibilities were endless.

The sun had showed its face when Sasuke ended his thoughts. Shortly after, Naruto stirred in his sleep, trying to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly, and blinked several times. He looked up after a moment, and Sasuke smiled at him, saying,

"Good morning."

Naruto blinked again, and looked at Sasuke for a while, but his eyes were out of focus, and he didn't look like he was actually seeing him. He sighed deeply, and then wound his arms around Sasuke's neck. He mumbled something, which Sasuke couldn't understand as he buried his face in Sasuke's crook of neck, and placed one of his legs over Sasuke's hip.

Sasuke stood there motionless for a while, too surprised with Naruto's unconscious actions. It was like Naruto was trying to climb on top of him. Naruto sighed softly, and pressed himself against Sasuke's warm body even more. After a while, Sasuke chuckled softly, and holding Naruto's waist, he changed their positions, letting Naruto lie on top of him, as he -without knowing- wanted.

Taking the pink blanket, Sasuke covered Naruto with it as Naruto did to him last night, but, with a difference. The blanket was hardly covering Sasuke's upper body, but it seemed to fit Naruto perfectly, at least in this state. He was straddling Sasuke's hips tightly, and his hot breath was tickling his neck.

This wasn't the best situation Sasuke would have liked. It had been too long… since he felt the warmness of another body. It was too tempting to discover the new geography that was presented to him like this. But, Sasuke didn't do anything, he wasn't a man like that, but he didn't resist the urge hug Naruto either. It was good, Sasuke admitted to himself, having this lithe body in his arms like this.

Naruto's breathing was quick, and short, signaling that he was nearly awake, but oddly, still asleep, Sasuke thought. And then a memory flashed in his mind. Naruto was trying to wake up… But, he needed his cuddling. He had chosen Sasuke, because he was _breathing_.

Sasuke smiled as he leaned into the hard pillow more. Yes, after so many dark nights, he really was breathing again on this bright morning.

* * *

Naruto woke up pleasantly. Unlike the last weeks, his head wasn't hurting, and he felt warm and safe, like in the old days. He sighed happily, and when he breathed again, a smell that didn't belong to him filled his sensitive nose.

He opened his eyes slowly, and saw a neck, when he looked up a familiar jaw. Come to think of it, he could feel arms around his waist. A-And, a soft, yet equally hard body under his.

Naruto stood up suddenly. Causing three things at once;

Dropping his blanket onto the ground –not so important.

Sitting right on Sasuke's groin –making him get the darkest blush in the world.

Leading Sasuke's hands to slip onto his thighs –causing him to die from embarrassment.

Yet… Yet, Naruto couldn't find any strength in his body to move. He sat there motionless, and looked into Sasuke's eyes, like a rabbit which was looking into light.

Naruto's trance was cut by Sasuke's loud cough.

"Well," Sasuke began awkwardly, and then added naturally, "Good morning."

Naruto shook his head as he heard Sasuke's voice, and climbed off of his hips. Okay, he would live… with a tomato face.

"G-Good morning, Sasuke!"

"Hn, thank you," Sasuke said as he rubbed his neck.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said softly as he watched Sasuke closely.

"Why you're sorry?" Sasuke asked, and kept on mockingly, "Because you used me as your pillow?" He sat up on the bed. "Never mind, everybody needs a pillow like me."

Naruto pouted as he played with the hem of his t-shirt. "You're so bad!"

"No, remember, I'm the soft pillow here," Sasuke said, and laughed softly.

"S-Stop that! I apologized already!"

"Okay, okay," Sasuke finally stopped the urge to laugh. "But, really, never mind! I used you as blanket too."

Naruto nodded swiftly, cheeks flushed all the more, looking more adorable, Sasuke thought, if it was possible.

Naruto took his blanket from the ground, and inhaled the scent from it deeply.

"Why you love it so much?" Sasuke asked. It wasn't the first time he was seeing Naruto with it. And, he seemed to be fond of it.

"When I was a kid, my family had to work all day long," Naruto began to explain in his gentle voice. "I wouldn't see them as a child needed, and would cry after them all the time. This is my baby blanket," Naruto said as he hugged the old blanket into his chest. "I used to sleep with this, and when I went to mom and dad's bed, I'd take this with me. In the end, my blanket began to smell like them. So, when mom was leaving, she would give me my blanket, to assure me with a little piece of them," Naruto smelled the blanket again. "It makes me feel better when I'm alone. Because it smells like them, it smells like family… And, now like you too…" Naruto added the last words shyly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face for a while, unable to form words. He wasn't a spoiled child. He had to be alone, grow up on his own.. a lost childhood, just like Sasuke. And, it's all…

"Because of that bastard…" Sasuke said, his tongue speaking his heart, hatred clear in his voice.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out hesitantly.

"Yes?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's face.

"Why do you hate your father?" Naruto asked finally, the question was eating Naruto from inside from the start.

Sasuke smiled bitterly. "I hate him, right? Why should a son hate his father?" He asked, not waiting for answers. He was silent for a while, and then spoke softly, "He… He killed my mom…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "He did that?!"

"No… No, not with his hands," Sasuke said as he shook his head slowly. "He killed her with his lack of love, with his disinterest. In the end, my mom couldn't take his silent torture anymore, and committed suicide."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said after a while. There was a heavy silence in the room.

"Don't be," Sasuke said, and smiled softly to Naruto. "I think, she needed to be somewhere better, and went to seek for her own happiness."

Naruto nodded silently without knowing what to say.

"Thank you Naruto," Sasuke said as he stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you for _letting_ me in."

"No, I thank you," Naruto said softly. "For letting me _in_…"

Sasuke flashed a last smile at Naruto, and then left without saying anything, leaving Naruto to wonder what a deep soul he actually was.

* * *

_10:16_

_He's not here_.

Sasuke walked forth and back in his room.

_10:17_

_He still is not here._

It had been a month, since Sasuke and Naruto began to _work together_.

With Naruto's care, Sasuke felt better than ever. He had gained his joyful and carefree side again, and… he had gained weight too. He couldn't help but eat whatever Naruto made for him. He was the best cook ever.

He had begun to talk to his friends, and go out as before. He had spent last night with his friends from university. Yes, Naruto was good to him.

_10:20_

But, where was he now?

Usually, he would be there to wake Sasuke up before ten, and ask him what he wanted for breakfast. He would choose something for Sasuke to wear that day –like a cute little wife, and then tidy up the room.

Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed. Maybe he had fallen asleep or something. There was no need to make a big fuss now. But… What if something happened? No, nobody would dare to harm him again… right?

_10:35_

Sasuke stood there, without moving, trying to stop himself from going out to seek him.

_10:36_

_Alright, that's enough!_

Sasuke stormed out of the room. He took the way of kitchen, where he thought Naruto most likely would be.

He entered the kitchen and looked around silently. It was crowded, but there was no sign of Naruto. Sasuke kept looking around, till a young maid come to him with a tray in her hands.

"Young master," She bowed to Sasuke. "I was bringing your breakfast."

"Why?" Sasuke asked without sympathy.

"S-Sorry?" The maid was taken aback by Sasuke's behavior.

"Why you're bringing me my breakfast? Where's Naruto?" He asked fastly.

"He came early this morning, and said that he didn't feel well, and wanted me to take care of your affairs today," The maid explained breathlessly.

"I don't want it," Sasuke pointed the tray, and turning back, he headed towards Naruto's room.

_He must be very bad_, Sasuke thought as he run into his room; otherwise he wouldn't leave Sasuke to other's care. If he could, Sasuke would kick his own ass now. He had left the mansion afternoon yesterday, and came back after midnight. He hadn't got the chance to see him properly.

Maybe he was ill yesterday too, Sasuke clenched his fists. Sasuke had left him alone. He breathed deeply to calm himself as he stood in front of Naruto's door. He lifted his hand to knock on the glass door, but he realized that it was open. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke stepped inside silently, and he found Naruto on his bed.

He had turned his back to the door, his blanket was in his arms, and his lithe body was shaking with sobs. He was crying…

In an instant, Sasuke was beside the bed, and was turning Naruto to face him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

His eyes were bright red, and his tears were leaving his eyes without stopping. After seeing Sasuke, he began to cry even more.

Without knowing what to do, Sasuke took Naruto in his lap, and leaned back against the bed.

"Someone hurt you again?" Sasuke asked as he wiped away Naruto's tears. But it was no use, because the little one just kept creating even more of those precious pearls.

Sniffing, Naruto shook his head heavily.

"Tell me, where does it hurt?" Sasuke asked, cursing to himself for not taking his phone with him. He could call his doctor to come here immediately.

Naruto lifted his hand slowly, and placed it over his heart. "I-It hu-hurts here…" He said, between sobs.

Now, this wasn't good. _A heart attack?_ Trying to stay calm, Sasuke recalled the symptoms before speaking in a controlled voice again,

"Is your left arm getting numb?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Are you dizzy?"

A shook.

"Do you feel sick?"

Shook.

Sasuke sighed in relief. At least he wasn't having a heart attack.

"When does your heart hurt like this?" Sasuke asked then.

"W-When I c-can't see you," Naruto stated, silent tears still leaving his eyes.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"O-Or, wh-when I th-think you are w-w…" He took a deep breath. "… w-with…" But the words weren't coming out.

"Shh…" Sasuke tried to calm Naruto down. "It's okay; you don't need to cry anymore. I'm here right? You can tell me anything," He slowly wiped his tears again, and gave Naruto a reassuring smile.

Taking deep breaths, Naruto began to talk again without looking Sasuke in the eye.

"When I think y-you are with s-someone else, it hurts even more…"

"Do you…" Sasuke cleared his throat, and thought for a while what to say. "Do you hurt like this all the time?"

"N-No," Naruto began, cheeks getting red by seconds. "W-When you're with me, I feel s-so good that, I think I might explode."

Reaching up, Sasuke held Naruto's face in his hands and looked into his eyes. But, Naruto was refusing to meet his gaze.

"Is there something else you feel?"

"S-Sometimes, it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach. And, they began to fly when I hear your voice," Naruto said softly, not crying anymore. "But my heart stings all the time…" He said, and finally looked into Sasuke's eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a familiar understanding in his eyes. Naruto was experiencing one of the most important things in a human's life.

First love.

First pain.

"Say, Naruto," Sasuke began after a few moments. Somehow, his heart was stinging too, as Naruto said; silently hoping for what Naruto's heart would give to him. "Do you have feelings for me?"

Naruto looked at him for a while before speaking, "When I'm with you, I feel like I can move Mount Fuji from its place… But, when you're not, I feel like a sakura, always ready to fall apart with a soft wind."

"Tell me Naruto," Sasuke said desperately, yearning for those simple, yet the most meaningful words. "Do you love me? Not like you loved your family, or not like you would love a friend, but you love like never before?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with huge eyes as if Sasuke whispered a wonder to him.

That was it. He was… love… Naruto gulped hardly as a deep blush found its way to his face.

He was in love with his master… How could he voice it? What others would think? But, in an instant Naruto realized that he didn't care what the others would think. All his care and affection were for the young man before him, who was looking at him with those deep eyes of his. And, why wouldn't he say it? His heart created a miracle… It had gotten bigger without Naruto realizing it. He loved his mother, father, and grandfather, and his blanket, and strawberries. He didn't think there was room for another love there. Yet, there _was_. And, now Sasuke was above all else. Why wouldn't he let Sasuke know of this miracle which was created thanks to him?

Naruto lowered his face, and took a deep breath, and then said in a tiny voice, "I think, _I love you_, Sasuke…"

For a while there was an absolute silence. And then, Naruto felt that Sasuke was bringing his face closer to his own. Soon, he felt the warmness of Sasuke's lips on his forehead, sending a shiver down on his spine.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered, his eyes were bright, and a tear was leaving one of his eyes.

Reaching up, Naruto wiped it away, and didn't stop Sasuke as he planted kisses over his eyes, nose, and finally his lips… It was a quick meeting of lips, messy and wet with both of their tears, but somehow perfect…

Sasuke leaned back after a moment, and hugged Naruto into his chest. Naruto held onto Sasuke's neck tightly, and Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's crook of neck, inhaling his sweet aroma, he repeated again,

"Thank you…"

* * *

"I'm so excited!"

"I was too, when I first touched it."

"Am I doing this right?"

"Totally right!"

"It hurts…"

"It does, but you'll get used to the feeling in time, and there will be no pain but pure pleasure!"

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

"Can we write these notes down? I don't think I can remember all of them," Naruto said to Sasuke as he touched the strings of Sasuke's black guitar.

"Of course," Sasuke said. "It's always hard to remember them first. I'll find my old notebooks and books for you."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

It was a sunny lazy afternoon, and Naruto and Sasuke were under the old oak tree -or as Naruto like to call it, _their tree_.

Sasuke was teaching Naruto how to play guitar. It was one of the things that Sasuke began to do with Naruto, touching his instruments. Before him, Sasuke hadn't played them for months, but with him, it was like his muse had turned to him, and when his heart was singing a song for his beauty, why wouldn't his fingers accompany it?

They spent some more time with the guitar, and then left it aside with Sasuke's suggestion. Naruto's fingertips were already red, and there was no need to leave bruises from the start.

Naruto leaned against the tree's trunk, and Sasuke lied down, placing his head comfortably in Naruto's lap.

Naruto began to hum softly, and his hands began to caress Sasuke's hair. Reaching up, Sasuke caught one of Naruto's hands. Entwining their fingers, Sasuke pressed Naruto's hand on his chest.

Looking down, Naruto smiled sweetly at Sasuke, who turned to smile with a devilish one of his. With an unexpected movement, Sasuke tugged Naruto's hand, and flipped their positions, earning a yelp from Naruto in the process.

"Now, I've got you where I wanted, my little angel…" Sasuke whispered, smiling all the while.

Without giving Naruto time to speak, Sasuke closed the little distance between their mouths, and enveloped Naruto's lips in a loving yet dominating kiss. Naruto surrendered right away, and held onto Sasuke's shoulders as he took away his breath. Sasuke kissed, licked, sucked Naruto's full lips, which were submitted to him so bountifully.

Sasuke was ready to lose himself in Naruto when he felt his phone ring in his one of back pockets, but he decided to ignore the annoying thing now, he would call back later.

He began to kiss Naruto's creamy neck as he felt Naruto's small hands on his back, and then on his butt. Sasuke shuddered involuntarily. This was the boldest thing Naruto had ever done in their little encounters like this. But Naruto had other intentions. Reaching to Sasuke's pocket, Naruto took of Sasuke's black phone and showed it to his face.

Groaning, Sasuke looked at the screen. "Fuck you Kiba!"

"Don't be rude to your friend," Naruto scolded. "Now, answer!"

Groaning again, Sasuke took the phone. "_What__?_" He nearly yelled and let his body down, leaning on Naruto's soft body, placing his head on his shoulder.

Naruto hugged Sasuke, and watched blue sky silently.

The thing people called happiness had to be this. Enjoying lazy moments with his loved one in his arms. _His_ loved one. It was so good to be able to call him like this, so right…

It had been a week –or two, maybe three weeks, since Naruto confessed to Sasuke. There was no point to count the time if one was happy, right?

Naruto's heart was content; they had understood each other finally.

"_I cannot say I love you_," Sasuke had said. "_But, I do care for you, so much… You're always on my mind. I, somehow, always think of you. You know how I am, how wounded my heart is. But, if you accept me like this, I want to have you, too… I need you Naruto, more than you can imagine, more than you need me…_"

"_How should I behave?"_ Naruto had asked then.

"_However you want, how you feel like,"_ Sasuke had said with a twinkle in his eyes. "_We're lovers now, after all…"_

Naruto smiled softly as Sasuke nuzzled his neck, bringing him back to reality.

"He wants to see me," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto.

"Go to see him then," Naruto said.

"You come too," Sasuke demanded.

Smiling, Naruto brushed Sasuke's bangs out of his face. "I'd love to, but you should go alone this time. I'm sure you two have many things to talk, you need to catch up,"

Sasuke thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright… but, just this time."

Chuckling, Naruto nodded.

"Do you want me to bring you something?" Sasuke asked as he played with Naruto's hair distractedly.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Uhm… Ice-cream wouldn't be bad, actually."

"Ice-cream it is, then," Sasuke said and leaned into Naruto's face. "But, I want something too…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke's lips, and then his eyes. "W-What is it?"

"_Tearamisue__!_" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment, and then burst out laughing. That fake accent of his never ceased to amuse Naruto.

"Alright, Mr. Italiano, tiramisu for you then."

Smiling, Sasuke gave Naruto a sloppy kiss and then stood up. He helped Naruto sit up. "Okay, I'm going now. I won't be long."

Leaning over, he kissed Naruto's forehead, and took the way towards the garages.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto's worried voice stopped Sasuke in his tracks, and he turned to his little love. "Yes?"

"Please, drive slower!" Naruto said with a worried expression.

Chuckling, Sasuke nodded. "Anything for your pout."

Naruto smiled after him, and stood up as well, going to kitchen to make what his fake Italian wanted from him.

* * *

Night had fallen as Naruto left the kitchen. He had made Sasuke's _tearamisue_, and ate his dinner. Sasuke had called Naruto, and said that he had already eaten with Kiba, and was on his way to the mansion, so Naruto thought he could wait for him in his room.

He sat on his bed, and took Sasuke's guitar in his lap. He touched the strings, and tried to make a good sound. After struggling some more time, with a sigh, Naruto placed it in its leather case, and left it on the bed. Sasuke had said he needed only to work on it, and be patient, and then music would come to him. But, Naruto wasn't sure of that. His fingers were too short to hold the guitar properly, and maybe he didn't have the talent to create music.

Sighing, he stood up, and went to his bathroom. He first fixed the ribbon that was holding his hair out of his face, and then he washed his face. As he did so, he heard his door as it opened, and someone stepped inside. Smiling widely, Naruto dried his face quickly, and emerged from the bathroom.

"Welco-" Naruto stopped in midsentence as he realized that the one in the room wasn't the man he was expecting. "U-Uchiha-sama?"

He was sitting on Naruto's bed, and looking at him those predatory eyes of his.

Naruto looked to the man for a moment, and then glanced at the open door. With a sudden decision, Naruto run into the door. None of these night meetings had been good to Naruto, he always had ended up just getting hurt. He didn't want any of the torment anymore, but most importantly, he didn't want that man to touch him. After Sasuke's first kiss, first touch, Naruto knew that he wouldn't be with any other, and now he wouldn't let that man try to have him again.

Naruto had reached the door when Fugaku grabbed his hair from behind, and yanked it. Naruto cried out sharply as he fell to the ground. Tears were filling his eyes, but he was keeping them back with a strange persistence.

"W-What do you want from me?" Naruto said as he began to crawl backwards.

"Oh, I thought it was obvious by now," the Uchiha said mockingly as he stepped closer to Naruto.

"I belong to young master now!" Naruto said, and took a shaking breath as his back dashed into the bed.

"Really?" Fugaku asked, and chuckled. "Do you know why I gave you to him?" He asked and without waiting for an answer, continued, "I thought he could tame you, and teach you how to please your master. And, I assume, he did a great job. He's just like his father..."

"He's not like you!" Naruto said defensively.

No. No, his Sasuke wasn't like this man.

"Oh, I see… He gave you more than you deserve. How dare you speak to me like that?!" He shouted angrily as he stepped closer to Naruto.

Naruto looked around, and then tried to get back even more. His hands touched the surface under the bed, and his fingers brushed a material. Frowning, Naruto leaned back, and felt the coldness of steel. Sasuke's wakizashi. Naruto had put it there weeks ago, and forgotten the presence of it. With a struggle, Naruto grabbed the hilt, and held it into the Uchiha's face.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed.

"Please…" Fugaku said, annoyed. With a sudden movement, he twisted Naruto's wrist, and took the blade easily. "You don't even don't know how to use it..."

Naruto looked at Fugaku with big fearful eyes. But, the man didn't use the short sword; instead, he threw it over his shoulder. The expected sound of the sword's meeting with the floor didn't hear, instead, a new voice was heard in the little room.

"He does not, but _I_ do," Sasuke said coldly as he pressed his wakizashi, into his father's neck.

Naruto looked over Fugaku's shoulder, and his eyes lit up as he saw Sasuke.

"Come here little love," Sasuke beckoned Naruto with his free hand.

Naruto stood up immediately, and held onto Sasuke's hand. Sasuke drew Naruto into his chest, and hugged him tightly.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked in Naruto's hair, who nodded right away. "I should have known," Sasuke turned to his father. "You were the one, huh? You're sickening me; I'm ashamed to be the son of a man like you!" Sasuke said, venom dripping from his tongue.

Fugaku stood there motionless, staring at his son with unreadable yes.

"Naruto," Sasuke looked at Naruto with soft eyes. "Go, pick up a few things, we're leaving here."

Naruto nodded without a word, and went to his closet. He took of his little bag, and stuffed two t-shirts and his blanket in it hurriedly. He moved to take the guitar too, but Sasuke's voice stopped him,

"Leave it…"

Nodding, Naruto went to Sasuke's side again.

"I won't kill you," Sasuke said as he threw the sword to the side. "Fuck it all, you're still my father. But, don't _ever_ try me…" Sasuke threatened, and tugged Naruto's hand, turning to the door.

"You really are going?" Fugaku asked after him. "You cannot survive a day without me. You're living with my money, you're bearing my name!"

"Fuck your money!" Sasuke yelled as he took of his wallet. Taking all of his credit cards, he threw them to his father's feet. He, then, groped his pockets, and took of beloved car's keys. He looked at it for a moment, and then threw it as well.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with big eyes. He loved his car dearly. "But, Tulpar…"

"It's okay," Sasuke said through clenched teeth. "It's just a car, nothing important," Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his again, and held it tightly, almost in a hurting way. "I'll change this fucking name, too! I hope you're happy now, don't ever disturb me again!"

"You're free to go if you want," the older Uchiha said calmly, getting on Sasuke nerves even more. "But, where do you think you're taking him? I'm the head of this family. His loyalty belongs to me first," He said, and then added shamelessly, "He's mine!"

Sasuke looked at his father with narrowed eyes. If looks could kill, Fugaku would have gone to hell already.

Dropping the bag in his hand, Naruto held onto Sasuke's forearm, and buried his face in his back. This was the worst thing Naruto was afraid of. He didn't want to leave Sasuke's side. He wouldn't take being apart from him. But, this was Uchiha-sama after all. If he wanted, nothing could stop him from taking Naruto away…

"Oh, really, Uchiha-sama?" Sasuke asked mockingly, but it could be seen that he was furious as hell. "You are wrong… He's mine; he was already mine, before you decided to give him to me. Don't you dare to come near him again, or else I won't hesitate to end your filthy life this time..." Sasuke said darkly, and without waiting for another word, he took the bag from the ground, and then left the mansion as quick as possible, dragging Naruto with him in the process.

Once they were out, Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand, and began to walk forth and back, taking deep breaths. But, he wouldn't calm down. He clenched his hand that was holding the bag, and then threw it into the outer walls of the mansion. But, that didn't erase his anger. Walking to the walls, Sasuke began to fist them hardly,

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed loudly as he fisted the wall without stopping. "I don't need you! I don't fucking need you!"

His hand was bleeding already, but he didn't care. When he was about to lower his fist again, small delicate hands caught his. Sasuke looked to the side, and greeted with Naruto's worried face.

"Sasuke, _stop_…" He said softly, his beautiful eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "You're hurting yourself," He said, and then took of the ribbon from his hair, and gently wrapped it around Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke watched him silently, and then let out a deep breath, before taking him in his arms. Naruto didn't say a word, but wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist tightly. Sasuke leaned closer, and buried his face in Naruto's neck. He breathed Naruto's scent for a while, and felt all the bad energy left his body slowly.

"Nobody can take you from me," Sasuke said heatedly. "They must see my dead body first..."

"Don't talk like that!" Naruto cried and hugged Sasuke even tighter.

They stayed like that, until Sasuke broke the embrace. He gave Naruto a chaste kiss on the lips, and then took the bag from the ground. Naruto smiled briefly as Sasuke took his hand in his, and lead them to a new way.

* * *

**Waa, so many things happened at once. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, AU, OOC.**

**A/N: Here is the next part. The story is 11 chapters in total so it won't be long before we see the end. Thank you so much for your reviews. _Neko-NightLover_, I loled so hard at your comment. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto stood closer to Sasuke as he knocked on the door of an apartment in a luxurious quarter.

They had sat on the pavements, far from the mansion till Sasuke made up his mind. He, then, brought them here, saying that this was his friend's home.

The door opened after a while, revealing a young man behind it. He had messy, brown hair, typical Japanese eyes, and had tattoos on his cheeks, shaped as fangs. The man looked at them for a moment, and then the first thing he said was,

"Missed me?"

Sasuke smiled at his life-time friend, and then answered, "Yeah, so much."

Kiba chuckled as he stepped back. "Why you're waiting there? Come in!"

Sasuke tugged Naruto's hand, and stepped inside. They took off their shoes, and then turning to Naruto, Sasuke introduced Kiba to him. "Naruto; Kiba," He, then, turned to Kiba. "Kiba; Naruto."

"Nice to meet you, Kiba-san!" Naruto bowed to Kiba.

"Same here," Kiba waved his hand, and then added impatiently. "Get inside already!"

Smiling softly, Sasuke took Naruto's hand, and guided him to living room. The apartment was quite modern, and elegant, Naruto noted, as they entered the big room. As soon as they stepped inside, Naruto gasped loudly, and tried to cover his eyes with his free hand.

There was a woman in the room, clad in nothing but in her lace panties, obviously waiting to surprise Kiba. Sasuke glanced at the woman's face, and then turned to his lover. The blush on Naruto's face was deeper than the woman's. Smiling softly, Sasuke pressed Naruto's face into his chest, effectively covering Naruto's vision. He didn't look at the woman either as she put on her cloths hurriedly.

This was what Sasuke _loved_ about Naruto the most. He knew how to blush. He had the sense of shame unlike so many people. He was innocent as a child, and like snow on a high mountain.

Holding Naruto's waist, Sasuke guided him inside. The woman didn't speak, but nodded to Sasuke as they passed by her. Sasuke settled on the couch, and took Naruto to side, who was still covering his eyes with his hands tightly. Caressing his hair, Sasuke planted a kiss on Naruto's temple, and whispered,

"It's okay; you can open your eyes now."

Naruto slowly lowered his hands, and looked at Sasuke's face. Sasuke gave Naruto a smile, and nodded, then turned his gaze into the doorframe, where Kiba and the woman were having a conversation. Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze, and began to watch the scenery as well.

"Will you call me?" The woman asked as she took her bag from the ground.

"Of course!" Kiba said quickly.

"Do you remember my number?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Hah!" Kiba exclaimed. "Of course I remember your number! I mean, who wouldn't remember your number?" Kiba glanced back at Sasuke, silently asking for support.

"Only a fucking bastard!" Sasuke said loudly, holding back his laughter hardly.

Narrowing his eyes, Kiba mouthed a _man_ to Sasuke, and then turned back to woman with a bright face.

"That's right! Only a fucking bastard wouldn't remember your number. But, what am I?" Kiba asked, turning back again.

Sasuke smiled widely. "A rich bastard!"

Kiba smiled back. "That's fucking right, dude!" He turned to the woman, and taking her elbow, he escorted her to the door. "I'll call you later, thanks for coming."

Kiba let out a deep breath as he closed the door, and went to living room. He turned to a seat to sit down, but stopped as a new thing dropped in his mind.

"Hey… What was her name?"

Naruto giggled, and Sasuke laughed heartedly.

"Dude, you're hopeless," Sasuke said, after taking his laughter in control.

"Live with it," Kiba said, and walked to the coffee table which was in the middle of the room, to pick up half-full champagne bottle and glasses. "Hey, you saw nothing, alright? And, never mention this around Hinata!"

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a silent question in his eyes.

"Hinata's Kiba's fiancée," Sasuke explained.

"Do you love her, Kiba-san?" Naruto asked right away.

"Of course I do love her!" Kiba said, and sat down on the table, facing the couple.

"Then, why you do things like this, Kiba-san?" Naruto asked, with his childish interest.

"Naru-chan, Naru-chan, Naru-chan…" Kiba shook his head. "Love is like chocolate, and sometimes, there can be nuts in it."

"Oh?" Naruto really had nothing to say to that.

Smiling, Sasuke patted Naruto's thigh. "Nobody can compete with Kiba the love doctor's experience in these matters."

"Well said, Sasuke! Now," Kiba stood up with the glasses, and the bottle. "I'll prepare the guest room for you guys, it's already late."

With that Kiba left the room, leaving the two lovers behind.

"He is… different," Naruto said, as soon as Kiba got lost in the corridor.

Sasuke smiled softly. "I would say strange… But, he's my best friend ever. I would entrust everything to him," Sasuke said, playing with Naruto's soft hair. "We've been friends for ages. We went to same schools, same courses… And, our fathers are close friends, too. But, he's okay with his life. As long as he has money and Hinata at his side, he's the happiest man on the world."

"Are you gossiping over me?"

Kiba's sudden voice made Naruto jump, and crawl next to Sasuke, who immediately took him under his arm.

"Yeah," Sasuke said lightly. "I was telling him what kind of a dick you're."

Smirking, Kiba left the beer bottles which he brought with him on the coffee table. "A big dick, indeed," Kiba said as he sat down on the couch as well, sandwiching Naruto between Sasuke and himself. "Alright, the room is ready. I've left clean sheets and towels on the bed."

"Thank you so much, Kiba-san," Naruto said, cheeks flushed because of the dirty exchange of the older men.

"No need to call me like that, Naru-chan," Kiba said. "We're sharing the same place now, and you're my best man's lover, which actually, automatically, makes you my lover, as well. Come, gimme a good night kiss."

Kiba lowered his face into Naruto's, whose cheeks turned into crimson, and eyes widened unnaturally. Naruto tried to get back, and turning back, he clang to Sasuke, who hugged him tight immediately.

"Kiba," Sasuke said, in a low warning voice. "Don't joke with him."

"You are no fun," Kiba puffed as he leaned back.

"Go, have your fun elsewhere," Sasuke said, and then looked at Naruto's face with a soft smile. "Kiba is like this all the time, but he's not serious. You don't need to be afraid of him, okay?"

Naruto nodded as he broke the embrace.

"Why don't you go, and sleep?" Sasuke suggested as he caressed Naruto's cheek. "I'll have a few words with Kiba, and then join you, okay?"

Naruto nodded again as he stood up.

"The first door in the corridor," Kiba instructed.

Naruto thanked, and bid good night, and then left the room silently.

"Wow, he's a beauty!" said Kiba as he looked after Naruto. He, then, took a beer for himself, and handed Sasuke another one.

Sasuke sighed loudly. "I know bud," He said, and sipped his cold beer. "But, the thing you should know is… He is my beauty."

Kiba smiled smugly as he laid his legs on the low coffee table. He turned, and looked at Sasuke as he spoke, "What? Because there is a keeper at the keep, can't I try to make a goal?"

The two old friends looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing. They laughed till they were out of breath.

"Besides," Kiba began to speak again as he wiped the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes. "You do know what I like!"

"Yeah, I know," said Sasuke, as he smiled, and lifted his hands, as if he was groping something. "Twins!"

They began to laugh again at the comment, but Kiba was fast to interrupt this time,

"Hey, not twins!" As Sasuke looked at him with raised eyebrows, he added smugly, "Super big twins!"

Sasuke had to bite his bottom lip in order to keep himself from bursting into laughing again. "Dude, you're a pervert!"

"A happy pervert!" Kiba said with a smile.

Sasuke, too, smiled, but his smile disappeared from his face as he spoke, "Thank you, Kiba. For taking us in."

Kiba didn't speak, too busy with drinking his beer, instead, he lifted his arm, and pointed his fist towards Sasuke's face. "Don't wear me out," Kiba said as he looked at Sasuke from the corners of his eyes. "Place your eye on my fist!"

Sasuke chuckled, and pushed Kiba's hand out of his face.

"What you're gonna do?" Kiba asked, after a moment of silence.

"I don't know," Sasuke said. "I don't want to see that man's face ever again. He was the one… He was abusing Naruto," Sasuke took a deep breath. "Anyway, I have some money, and mom had left me an account. But, I haven't checked it for years. I'll go to bank tomorrow, and then find us a place to stay."

"You don't have to rush. Stay here as long as you want," Kiba said.

"Thank you, but I want Naruto to be at ease. He… We need to be our own for a while."

"Alright," Kiba said as he looked at Sasuke. "But, never forget that I'm here."

"I know Kiba," Sasuke smiled at his friend, and with a sigh, he stood up. "I'm kind of tired; I'm going too, will see you tomorrow."

Kiba nodded, and waved after him, wordlessly saying, _go already_.

Sasuke got in the room silently. It was dark, and Sasuke could see Naruto's little form curled up under the covers. He quickly shed his cloths, and slipped under the covers with his boxers. He needed new cloths.

When Naruto felt Sasuke's weight on the bed, he scooted closer to Sasuke. Smiling, Sasuke held Naruto, and drew him closer. Alright, they were both short of cloths. Sasuke could feel Naruto's bare and smooth legs as they tangled with his own.

He let out a deep breath as he stroked Naruto's back. Sasuke wanted to sleep, he really did, but the things in his mind were pretending him from falling asleep.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto's soft voice drew his attention after a while. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," Naruto said slowly.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke looked down. "Why, love?"

Naruto looked up. "B-Because, you left everything behind because of me. And, you're upset with your father, too…"

Sasuke sighed softly. "Look, Naruto… None of this is your fault. What I left is cold happiness tricks, nothing more. Besides, he's never been a father to me. This was bound to be happen, whether it's today or tomorrow…" Sasuke caressed Naruto's hair, and brushed his lips on his forehead. "Tomorrow, we'll find a place to stay, and then start our new life together. Everything will be alright, I promise."

Smiling, Naruto nodded, and buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder. Soon, his even breathing, and warm body lulled Sasuke into a deep sleep.

* * *

_And he kept his promise_, Naruto thought, as he turned to the side. He grabbed clean napkins from the night stand, and sneezed loudly. He groaned as he turned to the other side, and curled up into a ball. He hated to be ill, especially in the middle of the summer. Only Naruto could manage that, and he had done a quiet good job this time.

He assumed that it was because of all the ice-creams he had been eating, and of course because of those air conditioners that Sasuke even couldn't sleep without. Naruto wasn't used to them, so without knowing, he had caught cold. Sasuke had blamed himself, but Naruto managed to calm him down, so he was nursing Naruto nowadays, or at least he was trying to do.

The man had no motor skills for keeping him alive. He was a disaster in the kitchen, and had no idea of housework either. But, these weren't Sasuke's fault in Naruto's opinion. All of his life, he had people to serve him, and now, for the first time, he had left the mansion and was facing the real life.

Naruto looked up from the bed, and wondered what took Sasuke this long. He had gone to buy some ready soup for Naruto –and for himself in that matter. And he had said that, he would stop by pharmacy to buy Naruto new painkillers. Actually, Naruto had enough painkillers, but he realized that Sasuke wanted to try his new car, so he didn't say anything.

After staying at Kiba's place for a couple of days –and Naruto had got to know Kiba better, and loved him as he was- Sasuke and Naruto had found an apartment for them. It was in a good quarter, near to a lovely park to Naruto's delight. The apartment was really small; it had only two rooms, a kitchen, and a bathroom. But, that was all they needed. Sasuke had refused to sleep in separate beds, so they were sleeping together. The thought was enough to redden Naruto's face like fresh apples.

And their living room was quite simple. They had a TV and a couch and two seats, at the furthest corner they had a dining table. The kitchen was open, and connected to the small living room, and there was a balcony at the front. All in all, it was a lovely home… their home.

Sasuke had checked his mother's account, and found that she had left a little fortune for him, but that little amount would be the dreams of some people, Naruto was sure. So, Sasuke had bought a little car, saying that they would need it, and he was looking for a job nowadays. They both knew that the money would reach to its end in near future, so Naruto wanted to work, too. But, Sasuke said that he had worked enough, and he could spend some free time –at least the summer- and then, they could find a suitable job for Naruto, and Naruto had agreed to that.

Naruto groaned as he sniffed his armpits. He was lying in the bed at least for three days. He couldn't muster the strength to take a shower by himself, and he would never ask Sasuke such a thing.

"Wish you were here," Naruto said to himself. If his mother had been alive, she would help Naruto with anything.

"Who you wish to have here?" Sasuke asked as he stepped inside.

"Oh, Sasuke, welcome," Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back as he kneeled beside the bed. "How do you feel?" He asked, and brushing Naruto's hair out of his face, he kissed Naruto's forehead, trying to feel his body heat.

"Better," Naruto said, with a smile.

"Alright," Sasuke left a small, plastic carrier bag on the nightstand. "The girl at the pharmacy gave me a different medicine. She said that this would be better for you. Now," Sasuke stood up. "I'll make soup for you, well… again."

Naruto couldn't help but giggle. He really was so sweet. At least he was trying hard to make Naruto better.

Smiling, Sasuke left the room, and turned back after fifteen minutes, with a tray in his hands. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He helped Naruto to sit up, and lean back against the headboard.

"I can drink by myself, Sasuke," Naruto said as Sasuke blew into spoon, and held it to Naruto's mouth.

"No, you can't," Sasuke said, and watched Naruto as he drank silently.

"You didn't answer my question," said Sasuke, after a while.

"Which question?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Whom you wish to have here?" Sasuke asked again, leaving the tray to a side on the bed, before cleaning Naruto's mouth with a napkin.

"Oh, that… My mom, I need her for a favor…" Naruto said softly as he lowered his gaze.

"Tell me instead," Sasuke said, wondering what this favor was.

"N-No, I can't… I mean you can't," Naruto said, as a deep blush covered his face.

"Now, I really wonder. What is it that your mother can do for you, but I can't?" Sasuke asked, as he held Naruto's chin, and looked in his eyes. "Tell me, Naruto…"

Without meeting Sasuke's gaze, Naruto answered slowly,

"I-I need a bath, but I can't help myself, so…" Naruto lifted his hands in defeat, and then placed them in his lap.

"Right…" was the only word that left Sasuke's lips.

And Naruto didn't know what was right. But, he didn't think of it too much.

Sasuke helped him with taking his new medicine, and then laid him down, covering his lithe form with a thin blanket. Sleep claimed Naruto immediately, like it had been doing these last days.

Sasuke watched his sleeping face for a while, and then stood up, going to kitchen. The bedroom was at the back of the flat, and it was connected to the other rooms with a short corridor. Sasuke turned to his right, entering the kitchen. He washed the bowl quickly as he gazed at the living room. There was no wall in front of the sink, so Sasuke had a clear vision of the room. His eyes caught the frame on the wall, and he smiled softly. Sasuke had placed Sakura's picture there, as per Naruto's suggestion. They had even gone to her grave together, Naruto had prayed for her, and left flowers on her resting place.

Sasuke was pleased with his new life. Whenever he had needed, Naruto was always there to help him.

Now, it was Sasuke's turn to help him, but how?

Whenever Naruto touched him, Sasuke was feeling hot all over his body. They were sleeping together, because Sasuke wanted, but he hadn't had any idea how hard it would become in time. Naruto was a toucher, he mostly showed his affection and love with his touches, and he was clinging to Sasuke tightly when he was sleeping, which actually was pleasing Sasuke. But it was getting harder to hide his morning erection, which came to life thanks to Naruto's lovely ass.

Sure, they were sharing kisses, and sometimes, when Sasuke couldn't stop himself, he was groping Naruto's lower regions, and, actually, it was making Sasuke even hungrier for him.

Sasuke sighed deeply, despite all of these, they weren't getting intimate. Because, Sasuke thought, it was early. Well, not for him, but for Naruto. He felt like Naruto wasn't ready for these things right now, and Sasuke wouldn't push him into doing anything.

Sasuke turned to bedroom, after collecting his thoughts. Alright, he would give Naruto a bath. They were lovers after all. Why he was turning this into a huge thing? He just needed to wash Naruto… When – he –was …naked… _Oh, God_…

_Okay, okay! I'm not a Kiba! Alright!_

Naruto was sleeping silently, so Sasuke went to bathroom first, which was connected to the bedroom. He filled the tube with warm water, and left Naruto's bathrobe and a towel on toilet pan, and then turned back to bed's side, trying to wake Naruto up.

"Naruto… Naruto…" Sasuke called, but he didn't move, so he shook him softly, but again, he got no response.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke checked the medicine's adverse effects. _May cause heavy sleep_. Great. Naruto was good at sleeping already, now he had really turned into the sleeping beauty.

"Come on, Naruto," Sasuke took Naruto by the waist, helping him to get on to his feet. He could easily carry him too, but maybe Naruto would wake up a little like this.

"Wh-Where?" Naruto asked slowly, eyes closed, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder heavily.

"Bathroom," Sasuke answered back, as they entered the room.

"Oh…" was Naruto's only reply.

"Okay," Sasuke said to himself. He held Naruto's waist tightly with his arm and with the free one he took off Naruto's t-shirt.

Naruto shivered uncontrollably as the cool air touched his overly heated skin. He held onto Sasuke's shoulders, and snuggled closer to him, seeking warmness.

_Don't look down, don't look down._ Sasuke firmly kept his eyes on Naruto's hair as he tugged down his sweatpants, along with the tight underwear. But, at some point, he wouldn't reach down anymore.

_He's my lover_, Sasuke thought angrily. He had right to see him, and touch him, and fu… _Okay, not that_.

Sighing, Sasuke turned Naruto around, pressing his bare back on his chest. Sasuke didn't look away this time, and studied Naruto's tanned body's reflection in the mirror. One arm around his waist, holding him securely, other hand following the path that his eyes created.

He first touched his neck. He was so sensitive here, and Sasuke loved it. Without having a chance to stop himself, Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck softly. He, then, planted a kiss on Naruto's shoulder. His hand trailed downwards, touching Naruto's beautiful collarbones, and then those rosy buds. His skin was soft, like silk under Sasuke's touch. Then, he touched Naruto's flat abdomen, circling his belly button. Sasuke bit back a moan, as he touched Naruto's hairless lower area. Naruto's member was tanned, like the rest of his body. With a finger, Sasuke traced its length, feeling the softness under his fingertip, wondering how it'd feel like when Naruto was moaning in pleasure. His hands, then, dropped to Naruto's delicious thighs. Maddeningly soft, and smooth, and well-shaped.

Sasuke hardly left his dream world as Naruto hummed, and turning his head, he buried his face in Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke sighed heavily, and then turned Naruto towards the tube. He was the one who made Naruto ill in the first place, now he was making it worse.

"Come on, Naruto," He urged Naruto to walk, but he was practically carrying him all the way.

Naruto whined softly, leaning on Sasuke more.

"Alright after this, I'll take you to bed, I promise. Come on now…"

Sasuke held Naruto from his armpits, helping him get in the tube. Naruto hardly stepped in, giving Sasuke a clear vision of his back.

"Ohh, _fuck_."

This had to be a new stage in physical beauty. That was the most fucking amazing ass, _ever_. End of the story. _Alright, alright!_ Biting his tongue, Sasuke lowered Naruto in the water, helping him to sit down. Sasuke leaned Naruto's back on the edge of the tube, and let his head fall onto his shoulder again.

Quickly, Sasuke shampooed Naruto's hair, and massaged his scalp, stealing kisses time to time. Although, Sasuke would have liked to do this for ages, he didn't linger anymore. When Naruto smelled enough strawberries, and needless to say looked edible, Sasuke picked Naruto from the water, wetting himself in the process. But, Sasuke didn't mind. He slowly let Naruto on his feet.

Naruto was shivering badly. He leaned on Sasuke, burying his face in Sasuke's chest, trying to share his warmness.

Sasuke covered Naruto with his white bathrobe quickly, placing it on his shoulders. He dried Naruto's body with the robe, and covered Naruto's hair with the towel. Sasuke sighed angrily as he realized he had forgotten to bring clean cloths. Turning back, he thrust his arm in the spin dryer, and took off one of his own t-shirts. Good.

"Come on love, wear this and I'll take you to bed."

Naruto didn't say anything, only groaned. Sasuke made Naruto wear the black t-shirt, and then groping the inside of the dryer again, he managed to find a pair of Naruto's underwear. With some struggle with himself, and Naruto, he managed to place the underwear its place, too.

Sasuke picked Naruto up, and took him to bedroom. He left Naruto on the bed, and went to take a new towel. Turning back quickly, he took Naruto into a sitting position, and placed the towel on Naruto's pillow. He, then took the already wet one from Naruto's hair, and let him comfortably lay in the bed. Sasuke covered Naruto with the covers, and kissed his temple.

Sighing, Sasuke returned to bathroom. He shed his cloths, and looked down. He had a problem. Letting out a deep breath, Sasuke entered the bathe tube, which was still full off the water that Naruto bathed in.

Sasuke touched the water distractedly. Even this stupid water could touch his Naruto freely. Sasuke took off the plug and let the water flow loudly. He opened the shower, and let the cold water fall upon his shoulders. And then, he began to solve his problem, thinking of his angel that was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, and blinked several times. Morning sun was filling the room, and for the first time in these last days, he didn't feel sick or dirty anymore. He smiled to himself as he turned back, and looked at Sasuke's sleeping face.

Birds were twitting outside, and Naruto could smell the essence of strawberries in his hair. _W-Wait_… Naruto sat up suddenly, and looked down. He was wearing one of Sasuke's t-shirts and a pair of underwear. He smelled his armpits, and _cream flavored fresh strawberry perfume_ filled his nostrils. He, then, touched his hair, and felt its soft, silky texture.

The moment he realized the truth, he was covering his mouth both of his hands.

Last night, he had said, he needed a bath.

And, Sasuke had said, _right_.

He couldn't remember the rest after taking his medicine.

…

Sasuke. Had. Bathed. Him.

He had seen his pee-pee!

Naruto was sure that he had the darkest blush on the world now. He could easily have his name written in the records book.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's husky voice freed Naruto from his thoughts.

"Yes?" Naruto said in a tiny voice.

Sasuke was looking at him with a barely opened eye. "It's still early."

Naruto looked over the night stand, to see the digital alarm clock.

_07:12_

"It is…" Naruto answered softly.

Sasuke opened one of his arms, and with the other he lifted the covers. "Come here," he said, voice cracked with sleep. "We can blush later."

"O-Okay," Naruto said softly, crawling beside him.

He lied down, and placed his head on Sasuke's bare chest, his hand joining his head immediately. Sasuke covered Naruto, and turning into him slightly, he hugged Naruto tightly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called softly.

"Hmm?" Sasuke's voice vibrated through Naruto's forehead, as his face was buried in his throat.

"T-Thank you for helping me," He said shyly.

"Anything for you, love," Sasuke said, eyes closed, willing to go back to sleep again.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned again.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"What of breakfast?" Naruto asked softly.

"You know, we have so much time, and so few things to do. Now, let's sleep some more, and then have a breakfast, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto said happily. But, sleep wasn't near him; he never could fall asleep after waking up once. But he didn't move an inch; he was content with where he was. Exactly, the place he wanted to be.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me out, Sasuke!" Naruto said excitedly.

They were walking in the park hand-in-hand lazily. Sasuke had put his right hand in his pocket, while Naruto's left hand was busy with holding his chocolate, with real strawberry pieces in it.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. This was one of the things Sasuke loved about Naruto. He didn't need big things to make him happy. He was happy as he was.

After breakfast, Naruto wanted to have some fresh air, and Sasuke agreed to that. So, they went to the park near their home, while having endless arguments on the way. All because of that ice-cream store. Naruto had wanted to eat ice-cream, but Sasuke wouldn't let him. So, after some complaining, whining and pouting, Naruto accepted the chocolate instead.

How Naruto didn't gain weight was a mystery to Sasuke. He was a monster for snacks, especially for sweet things. But, then again, he wasn't eating the dishes he made himself. He was always feeding Sasuke, making sure he was pleased, and taking enough nutritious. And, needless to say, Sasuke had gained weight. He would be a happy-fat-young man in the end.

They sat on a bench when Naruto was tired from wandering. The sky was clear, and the sun was reflecting upon the artificial lake.

"I think you love that more than me," Sasuke said playfully after some time, pointing the chocolate.

Naruto's eyes widened, taking Sasuke joke as serious.

"Of course not!" he cried, and surprising Sasuke, he run into a nearby trash bin, and threw the chocolate in it. "I won't eat chocolate ever again!" He said determinately, sitting beside Sasuke again. "I love Sasuke more than anything!"

"Will you eat me now?" Sasuke said with a soft smile.

"How can I eat you? No…" Naruto scratched his chin, as he considered Sasuke's words. "You'd get hurt. But, I can kiss you!"

He leaned over, holding onto Sasuke's shoulders, he raised, and kissed Sasuke on the cheek lovingly.

Touched by his actions, and words, Sasuke tilted his face, and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Why Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Why what?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Why do you love me this much?" Sasuke asked, looking into Naruto's eyes.

"It's because, you're… you're," Naruto said softly, his love shining deep inside his beautiful eyes.

Sasuke took Naruto's face between his hands, thumbs caressing his soft cheeks, he spoke passionately, "I'll work hard… I'll give you everything. Wealth, happiness, care… love. You're the only one that binds me to world. And I'll make you happy, I'll never leave you."

Naruto didn't want to cry, he really didn't. But, the emotions Sasuke was showering him now, was making it hard.

"I-I don't want anything," Naruto said softly, eyes clouded. "I just need you by my side."

Without giving a warning, Sasuke slammed their lips together. A breathless, heart sealing kiss, but he broke the kiss quickly, and hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto held onto Sasuke's neck, and pressed himself closer to him.

"I love you so much, Sasuke," He whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"I know," Sasuke whispered back. "I know…"

They stayed there like that for a while, holding onto each other tightly, whispering promises, and words of love.

They left the park after some time, neither of them noticing the intense gaze that was following them.

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his stomach as he sat down on the couch in front of the TV unit.

After leaving park, they had gone to a nearby market. Naruto had said that, he felt well and would cook tonight and Sasuke had accepted the offer gladly, saying that he wanted to eat sushi. Naruto had said that they were lacking some things. So, they bought things that Sasuke didn't even know of their names, and of course they bought lots of chocolate with real strawberry pieces in it. Because, Naruto really loved them, but less than Sasuke.

And, the sushi simply was great. After those terrible soups, this really was like heaven. Sasuke scratched his head, leaning into the couch, he switched on the TV.

"Naruto, leave them!" Sasuke called to Naruto, who was placing the stuff they bought in their places.

"Coming!" Naruto shouted back.

After several minutes, Naruto entered the living room. He went to Sasuke's side immediately, and lied down on the couch, placing his head in Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke began to caress Naruto's hair right away. "Tired?" He asked, as he changed the channels quickly.

Smiling, Naruto answered, "No, not at all." He added playfully, "Can you catch something?"

"Of course I can," Sasuke said, eyes wide fakely. "I'm an old samurai! I use the remote as I use my sword," Sasuke made a slashing move in the air. "In lightning speed!"

Naruto giggled. "Can you do other things in lightning speed, too?"

"Well, yes of course," Sasuke said, and then lowered his head into Naruto's face. "Wanna see?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes. "Of course, samurai-san."

Smirking, Sasuke closed the distance between their lips, but stopped suddenly as the doorbell rang.

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Sasuke stood up. "I'll get it."

Nodding, Naruto sat up, and watched Sasuke as he went to door.

Sasuke opened the door slowly, cursing mentally for the interruption. But as soon as he saw their guest, he gasped loudly, and slowly walked backwards, bumping into the wall finally.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Naruto ran into Sasuke's side, looking at him worriedly. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

But Sasuke's eyes never left the opened door. Finally, Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze, looking at the door. His eyes widened as he saw the person that was standing before them. Naruto glanced back at living room, and looked at the picture on the wall.

The same face in the photo frame was looking at them with bright eyes. Only this time real, and very alive…

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, OOC.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the next part, hope you'll enjoy. And, thank you so much for your reviews I love each of them!**

* * *

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered, his eyes never leaving her still form.

She smiled at Sasuke sadly. "Sasuke…"

"This is not real," Sasuke said slowly, eyes getting red with every passing second.

Naruto looked up worriedly at Sasuke. He wanted to comfort him, say him that everything was fine. But it was like there was something stuck in his throat, preventing him from speaking.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but Sasuke covered his ears with his hands tightly.

"This is not real!" He said again, stressing each word. And then, suddenly, he turned to the side, and went to bedroom quickly, leaving Naruto alone with Sakura.

Naruto looked after Sasuke for a while, and then turned to face Sakura, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"W-Would you…" Naruto coughed softly, trying to gather his courage to talk to her. Now that they were a couple, one of them had to behave. And, it was obviously had to be Naruto this time. "Would you like to come in, Sakura-san?" Naruto asked softly.

She glared at Naruto for a while, and then stepped in, her eyes following the path Sasuke took a moment ago.

"This way, Sakura-san," Naruto said, drawing Sakura's attention, he pointed the living room. "Uhm… Could you please take your shoes off?" Naruto asked, as Sakura showed no signs of taking them off.

Naruto didn't like it. He liked to wander bare-foot in their home. And, he was the one who was cleaning it after all.

"Of course," Sakura said, through clenched teeth. Who the hell he thought he was? Ordering her around like that… This was _her_ boyfriend's home after all.

She walked in to the room silently, and smirked as she saw the picture on the wall. She had already had a place there. She sat down on the couch, where Sasuke was sitting a while ago.

Naruto grabbed the remote, and switched off the TV. Sasuke had stuck on a documentary channel. How life was changing in a moment was still a mystery for Naruto.

Sighing softly, Naruto sat down on a seat, and faced Sakura, who was following his every movement closely.

They looked at each other for a while in silence, till Sakura spoke in an accusing voice, "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto," Naruto said quickly, not wanting to give a wrong answer. "Would you like to have some tea?" He asked right away. "Or, we have that strange coffee Sasuke loves."

Naruto's eyes widened as soon as he realized what he just said. He had talked too much.

"Who are you to him?" Sakura asked this time, eyes narrowed.

"I…" Naruto didn't know what to say.

He could easily say that they were lovers. But, now Sasuke's life's love had come back, was Naruto stepping between them? What if Sasuke would say he didn't want Naruto anymore?

Naruto's heart ached painfully in his chest. He didn't want that. He didn't want to leave Sasuke's side. But, he wouldn't risk Sasuke's happiness for anything, either.

"It's not my place to tell you," Naruto said finally.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked, eyes scanning the room around her.

"I… I'll bring him," Naruto said, as he stood up.

Why was she here? Wasn't she dead? Did she want Sasuke back? How Naruto had to behave?

There were endless questions in Naruto's mind, but he couldn't find an answer for any of them.

He passed the short corridor quickly, and entered the bedroom. It was dark, and Naruto had to wait for a while for his eyes to adjust. He stood there for a moment, and then Sasuke's shaky breathing drew his attention. He was sitting on the ground, back pressed against the bed.

Naruto went to his side immediately, and kneeled before him. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up slowly. There were tears in his eyes, and each of them was piercing Naruto's heart as they fall. Without saying anything, Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly, burying his face in Naruto's neck.

Naruto wrapped one of his arms around Sasuke's neck, and with the free one, he began to caress Sasuke's hair, trying to give him some comfort.

"How Naruto?" Sasuke said after a while. "Why?"

Naruto kissed Sasuke's head, as a tear left one of his eyes. He wished that he could give an answer to him, but everything was so complicated that Naruto didn't know what to think.

"She… She was gone," Sasuke said, taking deep breaths. "I was there, when they were b-burying her… Is she really her?"

Naruto hugged Sasuke even tighter as he spoke, "She's inside Sasuke. You cannot know without asking her."

"But why?" Sasuke asked to himself, rather than Naruto. "I had got used to her absence. You had healed me… Why now?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said, without knowing what to do.

"Don't be, my love…" Sasuke said, with that familiar passion in his voice as he drew back.

He wiped his tears on his t-shirts collars, and then took Naruto's face in his hands. He looked into Naruto's beautiful eyes for a while, and then kissed Naruto's forehead, lips lingering on the perfect skin for a few moments. He, then, stood up, taking Naruto's hands; he helped him to get on his feet.

"Let's go to see her," Sasuke said. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, Sasuke," Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand, and gave him a small smile.

Sasuke nodded, and then led them out of the bedroom.

This had to be a bad joke, or Sasuke thought so. He remembered every detail clearly. How they put her coffin in earth… How everyone had lowered their heads… How Kiba held him tightly, when his legs gave out…

When they entered the room, Sakura smiled at Sasuke, but her smile vanished quickly as she saw their joined hands.

Sasuke sat down on the seat, which Naruto was sitting a while ago. Naruto took a chair by the dining table, and placed it beside Sasuke's seat, and then sat down silently.

There was a heavy silence in the room, till Sasuke broke it by asking, "Are you really Sakura?"

"Of course, Sasuke," She said, giving Sasuke a joyless smile.

"How?" Sasuke asked, as he looked at her very familiar features. "This is impossible," Sasuke said, thinking of ridiculous science-fiction films.

"No, Sasuke, it's me." Sakura said softly. Sighing, she added, "Do you remember the first time we had met?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. Of course he remembered, how could he forget?

"You had said, '_What's your department?_', and I had said, '_Business management_.', and, you had said, '_No way. You must be studying_ _fine arts! And, your major is piano!_', I had asked, '_How can you say that?_ _Your hands…_', you had said, '_Just perfect_.' "

Naruto shifted in his place, and looked at his hands. They weren't perfect. He had never touched a piano. He had never been to a university before. He wasn't as tall as her. His hair wasn't as long as hers. She was better than Naruto. In all aspects.

"So, you really are Sakura," Sasuke said, cutting the trail of Naruto's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm the same Sakura," She said coldly. "But you've changed," She added accusingly. "I didn't know you're a faggot."

Sasuke's jaw clenched. No, _she_ had changed. She wasn't the same Sakura. She would never be this harsh.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was playing with his fingers idly. Good thing he didn't know any of the foul language she was using. His hair had fallen around his face, preventing Sasuke from seeing his breathtaking features. A sudden urge to take him into his arms, and comfort him hit Sasuke. But it wasn't place for it. Instead, he reached up, and tucked Naruto's soft hair behind his ear. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he cupped his cheek.

Sasuke smiled weakly. "Naruto, you are still recovering. Why don't you go to bed?"

Naruto bit his lower lip as he nodded.

"Take your medicine, too," Sasuke added, and Naruto nodded again.

Naruto stood up slowly, and bowed to Sakura. "Good night, Sakura-san."

Naruto left the room quickly as silent tears left his eyes.

Was this the end of his own love story? Sasuke's big love had come back. He didn't need Naruto anymore. Naruto felt an intense pain in his heart. Breathing was hard, and pointless without Sasuke. What would Naruto do now? There was nothing more than he wanted Sasuke's happiness. And, if… if he was happy with her, then Naruto would leave his life silently, without leaving a trace behind.

But, where he would go? Island… Of course, he would go back there, to his grandfather. But, wouldn't he be turning to Uchiha-sama's arms again?

Naruto wiped his tears as he lied down on the bed, the medicine long forgotten. He needed to think.

Think, sleep, rest, dream… Naruto needed _him_.

"This is not about being gay or straight," Sasuke said, after Naruto disappeared in the bedroom. "It's about Naruto. Even if he was an alien, I would still… _love_ him."

"So, that's it?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "I saw you and that little slut at the park today!"

"You saw us?" Sasuke asked, feeling like in a duello. "Why you didn't come?" And then, another thought hit him. "How did you find us?"

"I called you many times, but I couldn't reach you," Sakura said slowly.

"I've changed my number after… after _that_," Sasuke said, as he looked down. "I was sick of the lies people kept telling me. How they were sorry, how you were so young, how we had so many years to leave together… I was already pitying myself enough, I didn't need theirs too."

Sakura gulped hardly, before answering Sasuke's earlier question. "I've asked Kiba."

Sasuke nodded. Of course Kiba. They were silent a few moments.

"How?" Sasuke asked finally. "I was there when they were burying you. I-I was the one who received the call from the hospital…

'_We have done everything we could_,' the doctor had said to Sasuke, who had gone to hospital as soon as possible. '_But, it was already late when she was brought here. I'm sorry_…'

Tears were dripping from Sasuke's eyes without realizing.

'_I… I wanna see her_,' Sasuke had said, and then felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

'_No, my son,_' He had said. '_Don't erase the happy memory of her from your mind. Remember her like that.'_

And, he had done as his father asked; there was no strength in him to argue.

When they put her coffin in a pit, his legs had given out, and Kiba had to support him through the funeral.

'_Don't let go_,' Kiba had whispered in Sasuke's ear. '_Be strong for her._'

"How Sakura?" Sasuke asked desperately, wiping away his fucking tears for the millionth time in that night.

She, too, had tears in her eyes, when she answered, "I've never had an accident Sasuke. I've never been to hospital, and it wasn't me in the coffin."

"Then where were you all these time?" Sasuke asked.

"I was abroad," She answered.

Sasuke frowned. "Fuck Sakura! I don't understand! Why did you go, leaving me behind?"

"I didn't want to!" She shook her head. "I was forced…"

"Who forced you?" Sasuke asked, his sorrow replacing with anger every passing second. "Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Please Sasuke, please understand me," She let out a tear as she came and kneeled in front of Sasuke. "I couldn't…"

"_You_ killed _me_," Sasuke said slowly, adverting his gaze.

"Please Sasuke," She placed her hands on Sasuke's knees, and leaned over, her hot breath tickling Sasuke's face. "Can't we start again? I missed you so much…"

"I… I missed you, too," Sasuke said. With shaking hands, he touched her face, and cupped her cheeks.

Sakura smiled softly, and then closing the little distance between them, she kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke startled at first, and then got used to the sensation. He had missed this, right? Then, why he was feeling cold in the arms of the one he supposed to love the most? When he had become foreign to the place, which he considered as his haven? Naruto's beautiful face never left his mind, and as Sakura opened her mouth for him, Sasuke drew back.

"Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes?" She answered, with a dreamy gaze.

"Do you remember me?" Sasuke asked then.

She blinked. "Of course. I remember every single detail about you."

"What I do when I give a promise?" Sasuke asked.

"You keep it," She said. "No matter what."

"That's right," Sasuke said slowly. "And, for this, you have to leave now."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I gave a promise to Naruto," Sasuke said, as he stood up. "He deserves my faith."

"B-But Sasuke," She stood up, as well. "You gave me a promise, too!"

"You lost it when you left me," Sasuke said coldly. "Now… Call me when you can explain all this shit to me. Ask Kiba for my number," He turned back, and began to walk slowly. "The door is right here," He pointed the door as he passed by it. "Oh, and Sakura," He turned back to face her.

"Yes?" She said with a new hope in her voice.

"_Never_, insult Naruto like that again."

With that, Sasuke left the room, and started walking towards the bedroom. He smiled bitterly as he heard the door slammed.

Sasuke entered the room silently, and shed his cloths quickly. Not bothering to find sleeping cloths, he slipped in the bed carefully. Naruto had turned his back to him, so Sasuke thought he was sleeping. But as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized that Naruto's shoulders were shaking softly.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called softly.

A sniff was his answer. Sasuke held Naruto's shoulders, and turned him around.

He was crying silently as he was hugging his pink blanket to his chest.

"Y-You are h-here," He said between his silent sobs.

"Of course I'm here," Sasuke said as he wiped Naruto's tears away. "Where would I be?"

"I th-thought y-you would go with h-her," Naruto said hardly.

Sighing, Sasuke took blanket from Naruto's arms. "Leave it. I'm here, you don't need it."

He hugged Naruto to his chest, and held him tight for a while, and then took his face between his hands.

"I never can leave you alone, and go away, okay?" Sasuke asked, not expecting an answer. "You are a part of me. I can't live without my heart, right?"

Naruto nodded faintly, and clung to Sasuke tightly. His heart could burst from happiness. Sasuke had come back to him... He had chosen Naruto. He had promised again, to not to leave him. As tears of joy left his eyes, Naruto made his own choice. He wasn't going to step down again. He was going to fight for Sasuke's love, no matter what.

"Don't cry," Sasuke whispered. "You never cry."

"I love you so much, Sasuke," Naruto whispered back, and leaned over to kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke was surprised at first, because Naruto had never kissed him. It was always Sasuke who demanded kisses from Naruto, but Sasuke responded to Naruto's kiss immediately.

If there was something Sasuke was feeling, the word definitely was warm. Unlike the oddness he left in Sakura's arms, Sasuke felt home in Naruto's embrace.

When Naruto parted his lips for him, Sasuke didn't think of anyone, and he cherished the moment he shared with Naruto. He tasted like the sweetest of the candies. His lips were soft, and inviting. His tongue was shy, and receiving.

They kissed till they were out of breath. Naruto's panting, and heavy lidded eyes was tempting Sasuke to push him back, and take him right now. But Sasuke didn't do that, instead, he hugged Naruto tight.

"Sleep now, little love," He said into Naruto's hair. "I'll hold you all night."

Naruto nodded faintly, and fell asleep after a few moments, as his heart was heavy with all of the emotions he encountered today.

Sasuke held Naruto closer, but never slept that night, endless questions haunting him.

* * *

Sakura sighed deeply; as she stepped into her apartment. She left her bag by the door, and headed towards living room, where a faint light reflected through the corridor. She silently stepped in the room, and crossed her arms over her chest, as she saw the scenery.

Her so-called boyfriend was sitting on the floor, head resting on the couch behind him. There was a pleased smile on his face, and the remaining white powder on the coffee table was explaining everything.

"Hey!" She stormed in, and kicked his left foot hardly.

He opened his eyes slowly, and gave her a stupid smile.

"Fuck this Sai!" She yelled furiously. "Whatever happened to us, all because of this thing! We could easily have lived with that money! But, no… You had to waste every fucking penny on this poison!" She breathed deeply, and then threw herself on the couch. "Why am I still putting up with you?" She murmured to herself.

Sai pushed his black hair out of his face as he lighted a cigarette. He offered Sakura one, who took it with a deadly glare.

"Because you love me so much?" Sai said as he lighted Sakura's cigarette.

"Fuck you, Sai," She said, before taking a deep breath.

"No. Remember, I'm the one who does that here," Sai said playfully.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and then leaned back on the couch.

"Did he give you money?" He asked after a while.

"No," Sakura said as she looked at the ceiling. "What did you expect me to say, _Oh, hi Sasuke, I'm not_ _dead actually, and if you please, can you give me some money?_ -Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked, and then added, "He's not living in the mansion. Kiba said that he and his father had a huge argument, and Sasuke doesn't think of turning back. And, guess what?"

Sai raised his eyebrows.

"He has a little lover with him!" Sakura said, with a visible hatred in her voice.

Sai chuckled. "What, Sakura, jealous?"

"Oh, shut up!" She threw a pillow to his face.

"So," Sai continued without faltering. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't think he has that much money now," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"So?" Sai repeated.

"_So_, I gotta convince him to take money from his father. But, the thing is," She scratched her chin. "He's already angry with his father, and I couldn't tell him what happened in reality. If he learns, he will get even angrier," She sighed deeply. "What am I gonna do?"

Sai smiled widely. "United Nations would be proud of you, baby!"

"Shut up," Sakura said, without looking at his face.

"Oh, come on; let me help you to relax," Sai said as he got closer to Sakura.

"Fuck off," Sakura said, as Sai kissed her cheek.

"Come on baby," Sai licked his way down to her neck.

"Asshole," Sakura cursed as she tilted her head to the side, giving him more room.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"Do we really have to go?" Sasuke groaned as he groped his pockets.

"Of course you have to!" Kiba glared at Sasuke. "My fiancé cooked for you at her new place, which she has been cleaning over and over this week. Needless to say, using me as her maid as she did so… So, yes, you have to come!"

"Alright man, calm down. We're coming!" Sasuke sighed softly. "As soon as we find the fucking keys."

"Well, I would say go with me," Kiba said as he left his keys on the car's roof, and lighted a cigarette. "But, you know, I don't have enough room!"

"I know," Sasuke smiled as he leaned on Kiba's red sports car.

It had been two days, since Sakura came, and left without enlightening Sasuke.

If she had come a couple of months ago, Sasuke would have embraced her without asking a question. But, now, he had Naruto. The one whom Sasuke bounded his life to.

After Sakura's leave, Sasuke and Naruto talked about the matter, and Sasuke promised once again to never leave Naruto. And, Naruto apologized to Sasuke, saying that he should have trusted him more.

But she wasn't leaving Sasuke's mind. Who had forced her into doing this? Why did she have to leave Sasuke without a word?

Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he looked up to their flat. Naruto had gone to find the keys, but he hadn't come back yet.

Sasuke turned around to watch the street, but he narrowed his eyes as he saw the new comer.

Sakura walked to them, with a smile on her face. "Hi! Going somewhere?"

"Yup!" Kiba answered lightly, and for god knows which time, Sasuke wondered if there was a thing to ruin Kiba's mood. "We're going to Hinata's place. A couples night!"

"Oh?" Sakura raised her eyebrows as she looked at Sasuke, who was looking anywhere but her face. "Sasuke?" She came, and stood before him.

"Yes?" Sasuke looked at her finally.

"I… I came to explain," She said slowly.

"Explain then," Sasuke said.

"Here?" She looked over Kiba. "Can't we go somewhere, where we can be alone?"

"I have nothing to hide from him," Sasuke said sternly. "Tell me now."

Sakura nodded, and looked down as she began to speak. "I didn't want to leave you Sasuke. B-But your father said that I wasn't suitable for your family, and I had to leave you."

Sasuke clenched his fists. His father. Again. "And, you left me just like that?"

"No! I really didn't want to Sasuke!" She cried. "But, he threatened me! He said that he would get me killed, and nobody would find even my bones!"

"He really did that?" Sasuke asked unbelievingly as rage filled his blood.

It seemed that the man's raison d'être was destroying Sasuke's life.

Sasuke took deep breaths to calm himself down, but it was no use. He looked around, and saw Kiba's car's keys on the shiny roof.

Suddenly, he grabbed the keys and got in fastly. He stepped on the gas, and left the quarter in seconds.

"Ooh?" Kiba spat the remaining cigarette out of his mouth as he looked after his friend.

"I fou-" Naruto left the gates with the keys in his hand, but he stopped deadly as he saw Sakura and Kiba with vacant faces. And, there was no trace of Sasuke.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he ran into Kiba's side, sensing something odd.

Kiba kept looking at the now empty road. "That fucker has just taken my, 2014 model, special hand-made, reaching to 100 km in 6 seconds, cherry red, three doored sports car!" He took a deep breath. "Sasuke you bastard!"

"Kiba, why? Where did he go?" Naruto questioned worriedly, Sakura's presence long forgotten.

"Guess, he went to his father," Kiba said as he made a face.

"Kiba please, we have to find him!" Naruto said desperately as he gave Sasuke's car keys to Kiba.

"Okay, let's go!" Kiba took the keys, and they got in the car, following the path of mansion.

"I hope police stops him on the way," Kiba said, and then changed his mind quickly. "Fuck, no _no_! They take my baby if they stop him. Sasuke you…"

Naruto didn't listen to the rest of Kiba's blabbering. He only hoped that Sasuke wouldn't do anything stupid. Why did all of this have to happen? They had a little, happy life. Why was the world against them?

It seemed to Naruto that ways were extending on their own, but when they reached the mansion, they saw Sasuke as he left the car and ran into the mansion.

Naruto got out as soon as Kiba stopped the engine and didn't even look back as Kiba shouted after him. He ran into the mansion which he thought he would never see again. He heard Sasuke as he yelled, and following his voice, Naruto found himself in one of the huge living rooms of the mansion.

Sasuke had grabbed older Uchiha's collar, and shaking him violently.

"Did you really do that?" Sasuke shouted.

Fugaku's eyes turned to Naruto as he stepped in, a smirk covering his face.

Sasuke followed his gaze, and saw Naruto's wide-eyed frozen form at the door.

"Don't look at him!" Sasuke yelled furiously. "Answer me!"

"Answer what?" Fugaku asked, and with a hand gesture, he stopped his guards from entering the room.

Naruto felt cowed with all of the guards standing behind him. So he took a step forward, wishing to be safely out of this prison.

"You prepared Sakura's death!" Sasuke shouted again. "You threatened her life!"

"Well… Yes, I did," Fugaku said calmly.

"You…" Sasuke took a few steps backwards. "How could you be that cruel? Couldn't you see that you killed me too?"

"Let me enlighten you about two things here son," Uchiha said. "First, I've threatened your little lover too. With many things," He said as he pointed Naruto. "But, even though he was a nobody, he resisted me and fought back. But that woman accepted what I said immediately."

"You lie," Sasuke said with a low voice. "I don't believe you."

"I've prepared her death, and everything. But, I'm sure, she has forgotten to tell you one little thing…" the older Uchiha said slowly, and Sasuke raised his eyebrows with a silent question. "She took money from me to leave you behind."

"No…" Sasuke shook his head wildly as if trying to stop the words from reaching his ears.

"If you don't believe me, you can ask her. And, of course, you can check the accounts and money flow easily, if you have learned a thing in that university," Fugaku said, and then adjusted his cloths. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

With that he left the room through the opposite door without looking back.

Naruto went to Sasuke's side immediately, and held his hand tightly. Sasuke looked at Naruto with vacant eyes, and then dropped his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm tired, Naruto… I'm _so_ tired," Sasuke held onto Naruto for a few moments, and then straightened. "Let's go home."

Naruto gave Sasuke a small smile as they held each other's hand tightly.

"Yes, let's go home…"

* * *

**Did you see that, Fugaku kind of approved of Naruto in his own way, lol. Thanks for reading and leave me a review if you have time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, OOC.**

**A/N: This is faster than you guys expected, right? If everything goes according to my plans, I'll have this story finished before the weekend. Thank you so much for your reviews, please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke turned to his left on the bed, and then sighing deeply, he turned to his right, watching Naruto, who was reading a book on his elbows.

Naruto sensed Sasuke's gaze on him and turned to him with a soft smile on his face. But, his smile vanished immediately as he saw Sasuke's weary eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with worried eyes. "Do you feel well?"

"Yes, I do," Sasuke answered, flashing a small smile at Naruto.

"But, you're not sleeping or eating. You'll get ill," Naruto said gently.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said with a sigh. "I just can't bring myself to eat anything. And, as for sleeping… I really can't."

Naruto nodded silently. Sasuke had been like this these last days. And, being unable to help him was killing Naruto.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's worried face. He knew what Naruto was thinking very well. But, he couldn't do anything to ease his worries.

He had checked banks, and accounts as his father said, and found out that his father was telling the truth. The one he had considered as his life had left him for fucking paper pieces.

Sasuke was happy with Naruto. He really was. But, he couldn't stop the bleeding of his heart. He had trusted her. More than anyone.

And the thing that was hurting him the most was that she had exchanged him for money. If she really was dead, Sasuke would grieve after her eternally. If she had left him for another man, well, Sasuke would get frustrated as hell, but in the end, he would accept it as well. But, now, he felt like he was betrayed in the dirtiest way.

He felt dirty himself. Had he been used from the start? Maybe at the point where Sasuke couldn't satisfy her needs anymore, she took money, and left Sasuke with a trick. The money she took was enough to help her to live the rest of her life. So, why she was back? _More money?_ Sasuke didn't want to think of that. The thought alone was making Sasuke feel even dirtier.

And, as he was doing these last couple of months, he needed Naruto to wash the filthy feeling inside of him. Sasuke crawled to Naruto's side wordlessly, and buried his face in Naruto's armpit, covering his vision.

Smiling softly, Naruto left the book on the night stand, lying down on his back, he took Sasuke to his chest, helping him to hide his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. Naruto didn't speak, or asked Sasuke anything. He just caressed his hair, and planted a kiss at the top of his head.

Sasuke smiled softly. How pure his angel was… In this situation, Naruto could easily condemn Sakura, he could easily call her a cheater, he could easily demand that Sasuke wouldn't contact her anymore. But he didn't do any of those things. He just kept silent, and tried to support Sasuke as much as he could.

Sasuke breathed Naruto's sweet scent, and opened his mouth to say something, but his ringing phone interrupted him. Naruto reached to night stand, and grabbed Sasuke's phone. He knew what to do. If it was Sakura, he would cancel the call, because Sasuke didn't want to speak to her. And, if it was someone else, Naruto would answer the call, because Sasuke still didn't want to interact with anyone.

"It's Kiba," Naruto said, after looking at the screen.

"Don't wanna talk with that dick," Sasuke spat out.

He was angry with Kiba. He was _so_ going to kill him. Kiba had come to visit them after the incident in the mansion, only to find Sasuke under the covers. He had laughed his ass off, and called Sasuke a drama-queen, and said that he looked like a teenager in depression. Okay, maybe he was in depression, but that didn't give Kiba any right to joke around!

"He is your closest friend; don't talk about him like that! Answer!" Naruto scolded, and shoved the phone into Sasuke's face.

"What?" Sasuke said in an annoyed voice, after taking the device with a long sigh.

Despite Sasuke's obvious disinterest, Naruto could hear Kiba's joyful voice.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you," Sasuke said sternly. "Besides, it's already late."

Sasuke listened to Kiba for a few moments, and then sat up quickly, startling Naruto; he began to yell like Kiba was in front of him.

"Just who you're calling a grandpa? We are at the same age!" There was a pause and then more yelling. "Of course my dick rises, you dipshit! I'll come there and fuck you so hard that you'll forget your name!" A pause. "Don't draw him into this! Wait for me there, we're coming!"

Sasuke put the phone down, and looked at Naruto, who was watching him with wide eyes, and crimson red cheeks. Well, Sasuke really had talked dirty this time. But, still, his lover looked adorable like that.

With a smile Sasuke leaned over, and kissed Naruto's red cheeks, and then without thinking, he licked Naruto's soft cheek slowly.

"S…Sasuke?" Naruto shuddered as Sasuke's warm tongue touched his flesh.

Sasuke leaned back, and looked at him with smiling eyes. "I was just trying to cool you down, you looked so heated like that..."

"T-Thank you… I guess," Naruto said slowly as he looked at Sasuke's eyes. There was a different twinkle in those deep orbs. But, Naruto couldn't get what it was.

"Let's get ready," Sasuke said, and left the bed before Naruto could press on the matter.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he got up. He would have been happy to spend the evening in the bed with Sasuke.

"Kiba said that our year's colleagues gathering at a place. He wants me to come, too. Not that I'm graduated, but, still…" Sasuke opened the closet to find something to wear, but he was always bad at choosing well. "Naruto, help?"

Smiling, Naruto went to Sasuke's side. "Should I come?" He asked as he gave Sasuke a pair of pants and a t-shirt. "I'm not from your university."

"Of course, you'll come," Sasuke said as he shed his clothes to wear the ones that Naruto gave him. "I can't go anywhere without you. You're my lover."

Naruto nodded, and smiled softly as a deep blush covered his cheeks. But, he turned to the closet quickly before Sasuke could come to cool him down.

After an hour or so, they were entering a little bar. It was dark inside, and smoky. There were tables all over the place, a long bar at the left of the entrance, and a little stage where a female vocal was performing.

Naruto stood closer to Sasuke as he led them to a corner, where a bunch of people were drinking, and chatting merrily.

"Oi, grandpa!" Kiba stood up as he saw them approaching.

"Shut up," Sasuke spat immediately, and opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped as he saw Sakura's widely smiling face. "What is she doing here?" He hissed in Kiba's ear.

"Hey, I didn't invite her!" Kiba said quickly. "She's from your class."

Sighing, Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't ready to face her yet. He looked to the side as he felt his hand being squeezed. Naruto was looking up at him.

"We can go back, Sasuke," He said softly, sensing Sasuke's dilemma.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment, and then shook his head. "No. I've been spending this last year of my life like a prisoner because of her. I don't have patience to lose one more second anymore," Sasuke held Naruto's hand tightly, and guided him to the table, where his friends were sitting by. "I want you to meet my friends, little love."

And for the upcoming ten minutes, Naruto got acquaintanced to Sasuke's friends, and listened to questions about where Sasuke had been all these months. It had to be awkward for all of them, gaining their supposedly dead friend back. But, none of them asked Sakura anything about the incident, and just talked casually to her. Sasuke and Naruto found somewhere to sit on a cushion at the corner, across Sakura. She invited Sasuke to sit with her, but Sasuke declined politely, and glued Naruto to his side.

"Do you want to drink something?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto looked around the table, and saw many glasses filled with different colors of liquids. His only experience with alcohol was with Uchiha-sama, and the thought alone was making Naruto shiver violently.

"Some fruit juice maybe?" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke smiled softly and kissed Naruto's cheek sweetly. "Of course."

It was hard to leave the table, so Sasuke did the thing he thought to be the easiest way out. He stepped on the soft leather cushion, and then jumped forward, going to the bar in fast steps.

"You're not from here, right?" Asked one of Sasuke's friends, after he left.

"No, I'm not," Naruto shook his head with a smile. He couldn't remember the young man's name.

"I knew it," said the young man with a wide smile. "Otherwise, I wouldn't forget a beauty like you."

Naruto blushed furiously, and lowered his face. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up. Kiba was there with a glass in his hand.

"Hey Jin, I suggest you to stay away from Naru-chan," Kiba said, and then drank the glass in one go.

"And, why do you say this?" Jin asked, as he leaned back.

"Me and Sasuke. We protect each other's babies," Kiba said, with his usual mock seriousness.

Naruto took a deep breath, and then looked up. "Kiba, where is Hinata?"

"Oh, she went to restroom. Some lady business," He waved his hand, but stopped suddenly as he saw a blonde haired woman passing by.

"Excuse me! Could you be, by any chance, looking for me?" Kiba stopped her by stepping on her way.

She giggled, and looked at Kiba. "Maybe?"

"Ooh, I know it's me!" Kiba said excitedly.

"No, you are not!"

Kiba turned back, and greeted with his fiancé's cold gaze. "Ah, my love, I was waiting you!"

"Yeah?" Hinata tossed her long hair over her shoulder, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who is she?"

"Who?" Kiba asked innocently.

"Kiba…" Hinata hissed in a warning voice.

Seeing that things were getting dirtier, the blonde woman continued on her way without sparing a glance back at them.

"Okay, she wanted Naruto's number!" Kiba said quickly.

Hinata frowned as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Blonde hair. Big boobs. Do you think I'll believe in you?" Hinata asked, knowing her lover very well.

"Okay… She was lost. I was trying to help her!" Kiba said, as he played with his fingers.

Hinata sighed deeply. "You are hopeless!"

She turned back, and went to her chair, Kiba following closely behind like a puppy.

Soon, Sasuke appeared with their drinks. He placed them on the table, and dropped himself beside Naruto. He pushed the yellow-orange looking drink in front of Naruto.

"Fruit cocktail for you," Sasuke said with a smile.

Smiling, Naruto thanked to Sasuke, and a long night began.

There was chatter, and merry laughter. Naruto spoke from time to time, but mostly listened to the others talking. It was hard to concentrate on anything when Naruto was feeling the death glare of Sakura on him. But Sasuke seemed to be enjoying the night, and it was enough for Naruto to enjoy himself too.

Sasuke's phone gave message signals all the time and all of them were from Sakura, wanting to talk to Sasuke. But, Sasuke ignored her, and hours went. The glasses emptied, and filled again, and again. And, when the singer took a break, and left the little stage Sasuke turned to Naruto, nuzzling his cheek, he opened his mouth to ask something to Naruto but Sakura interrupted before he could.

"Sasuke, can we talk a moment?" She asked, loudly and coldly.

Everybody looked at her, and then Sasuke, who was getting red with his anger with every passing second.

"Wait for me here," Sasuke told Naruto, and then left his place. Without looking at her, he took the way towards the restrooms, Sakura following behind.

Naruto looked after them, and then looked down, and then looked after them again. With a sudden decision, he stood up. With many excuses, he left the table, and went towards the restrooms slowly. He wanted to do as Sasuke asked of him. He wanted to stay behind, and wait for his return. But, the promise he gave to himself was guiding Naruto after them.

When he reached to restrooms, he first pushed the ladies' door, and looked inside. There was a woman inside, and she looked at Naruto oddly. Mumbling a sorry, Naruto moved onto the other door. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the gentlemen's door slowly, and looked inside from the crack of the door. There they were. Sasuke had leaned his back into a sink, and he looked extremely pissed off.

Sakura was standing in front of him. She looked angry, too.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked finally.

"What I want?" She asked back. "I just want to talk to you, but you're not bothering to answer my calls. And, I came here, hoping that we could spend some time, but no. You had to bring him here!"

"Watch your tongue, Sakura!" Sasuke hissed. "There is no _we _for us anymore. My we includes Naruto."

Sakura snarled, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Wow! How quick have you forgotten me?"

"I wonder who is more forgetful," Sasuke answered her question with his own.

Sakura sighed deeply. Knowing Sasuke's stubbornness, she moved onto the main subject. "Did you talk with your father?"

"I did," Sasuke answered, but obviously, this wasn't the thing she wanted to hear.

"And, how are the things between you?" She asked then.

"Cool," Sasuke said, copying her movements he folded his arms.

"What you mean cool?" She asked. "I told you that he threatened my life, and forced me to leave you!"

"What you expect me to do? Kill my father?" Sasuke asked mockingly. "Well, for the first time, I can't find any reason to do."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What are you saying, Sasuke? What he did to us-"

"Enough Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, having lost his patience already. "Weren't you thinking of us when you took his fucking money?!"

Sakura gasped as she took a few steps backwards. "He's lying!"

"No! You're lying!" Sasuke shouted furiously. "Stop these fucking lies, and leave my life, like you've done before!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" She raised her hands, trying to stop his shouting. She took a deep breath and then began to speak softly. "O-Okay… I took money from him. But, I had my reasons!"

"Enlighten me, please!" Sasuke's eyes were hard, showing no emotion.

"I… I took that money, because of my brother," Sakura said as she looked down.

"You don't have a fucking brother," Sasuke said fastly.

"I do, Sasuke," She said softly.

"You do? Another lie? Is there even one true thing between us?" Sasuke yelled.

"P-Please Sasuke… He was abroad all the time, and he was ill. I took the money, because we didn't have enough money for his treatment. I had no choice, Sasuke," She said with sorrowful eyes.

"You…" Sasuke was at a loss of words. "If you had asked me, I could have helped you."

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Sakura said as tears filled her eyes. "I've had such hard days," She approached to Sasuke, and held onto his shoulders.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Was she still lying? Was everything they shared lies?

"Okay," Sasuke said finally. "Okay. I'm sorry for you. How is your brother now?"

"He's fine," Sakura said, lips near to Sasuke's face dangerously.

"Then, what you want from me?" Sasuke asked finally.

"You…" Sakura replied, and tried to kiss Sasuke. But, he pushed her back, shaking his head. "Come on, Sasuke," Sakura held Sasuke's hands, and placed them on her butt. "I know that look in your eyes… He's not enough for you, is he?"

Naruto couldn't watch the rest. He didn't want to see that. He felt dizzy, and he could only carry himself to the bar. He sat down on a high bar chair, and took his head between his hands. He wasn't enough… What was the meaning of the look in Sasuke's eyes? Naruto loved Sasuke dearly, but there were still so many things that he didn't know about him. Why wasn't he enough? What he was doing wrong?

"Do you want something?"

Naruto looked up to see a bartender girl. She was foreign, and had long blonde hair, with beautiful blue eyes.

"Water, please," Naruto said softly.

She nodded with a smile, and brought Naruto a glass of water. Naruto accepted it, and drank quickly.

"Thank you," He smiled at the girl.

She smiled back. "I have never seen you here before."

"Oh, no. It's my first time to coming here," Naruto said, and then without having a chance to stop himself, he added, "How Kiba didn't see you? He likes your type of ladies very much!"

The girl chuckled, and extended her hand to Naruto. "I'm Emma."

"Naruto," Naruto shook her offered hand.

"And, my shift has just begun," She added with a smile.

"Oh, right."

They talked for a few moments, and Naruto learned that she was a student here, and to pay her bills, she was working nights there.

"Do you think I'm not enough?" Naruto asked out of blue.

"Not enough for what?" Emma asked as she cleaned glasses with a hand towel.

"F-For my lover," Naruto asked softly.

"Why? You're the cutest guy I've ever seen," She said.

Naruto blushed, and mumbled thanks.

"Don't mind her," Emma said as she placed the glasses to their shelf. "She must be PMS or something."

Naruto blushed deeply. "My lover is a he."

Sasuke never tried to hide their relationship. He never stopped showing his affection in public. He had said that it didn't matter what others think. It wasn't a problem for Naruto too, but sometimes he was reluctant by the other people's disgusted look.

"Oh?" Emma merely raised her eyebrows. "Then he's getting old."

"He's just twenty-three years old!" Naruto said defensively.

"Then he's a badass for making you upset like this," Emma said, eyeing Naruto closely.

"No, my Sasuke is not like that!" Naruto said, eyebrows furrowed.

"Tell me again, what was the problem?" Emma asked, with a smile at the corners of her lips.

"Me, being not enough for him," Naruto said, looking down.

"Hmm… Maybe, he needs something, but he cannot tell you?" Emma said thoughtfully.

"What that thing might be?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Dunno… He's your boyfriend after all. You should just read the signs, and do three golden things to make him happy, actually," She said as she handed a beer to a middle-aged man.

"What is the three golden things?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Fill his stomach, get off the way when he's watching soccer, and spread your legs in the bed," She said casually.

"Ohh…" Naruto scratched his head. "What you mean spread your legs?"

"You don't know?" Emma leaned closer to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head, his hair creating illusions under the red bar lights.

"You really don't know?"

Naruto laughed softly. "Of course, I don't! Why would-"

"Naruto…"

Naruto turned to the side, as he heard his name. There Sasuke was, waiting for him. And, Naruto could see Sakura as she was leaving the club.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he eyed Emma.

"I… We were just talking," Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke's coldness.

"Come here," Sasuke demanded, beaconing Naruto with a hand.

Naruto went to Sasuke's side slowly. He looked so stern, and his eyes never left Emma, looking at her with a strange fierceness. Naruto stopped in front of him, and looked up, only then Sasuke's gaze dropped on him.

"What were you talking about?"

"She… uhm… She was teaching me something," Naruto said uncertainly.

Sasuke looked at Emma, and then Naruto again. Suddenly, he grabbed Naruto's elbow, and brought him closer to his body.

"Were you cheating on me?" He asked in a low and dangerous voice.

Naruto's eyes widened. He opened his mouth, and then closed, nothing leaving his lips. He took a sharp breath, and as his eyes filled with tears, he asked shakily, "_Sasuke_… What are you saying?"

Sasuke was hearing those words for the second time at that night. For the first time, he was sure that there were lies behind them. But, this time there were precious tears.

Sasuke was hurting Naruto. He knew it, yet he couldn't stop himself. He was angry with the whole world. He wanted to burn down everything, he wanted to fight with everyone, but in the end he just had his Naruto, to hurt, and to love.

He held Naruto's face between his hands tightly, and slammed their lips together. Naruto felt dizzy all of a sudden, he didn't know what to think. Sasuke wasn't kissing him as he normally would. He was tugging at Naruto's hair, biting his lips, and licking his tears. Naruto could tell Sasuke was desperate, and abnormally, aggressive. Without Naruto realizing, he was lost in Sasuke's strong arms.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Sasuke repeated like a mantra. "Forgive…" He kissed Naruto's cheek tentatively, and stroked his hair.

Naruto nodded wordlessly. He knew that Sasuke was having hard days, and Naruto was closest to him, it was only natural for him to hurt Naruto.

"I want to go home, Sasuke," Naruto said after a while.

"Okay, let's go."

Sasuke was holding Naruto possessively, and he didn't let him to go back to say goodbye to Emma. It seemed that no matter what, Sasuke had hated her already.

Turning back to home was uneventful, and they were both silent in the car. The night had strange effects on both of them. When they entered their home, they were still silent, but the air around them had thickened with an intense emotion. Naruto entered the bedroom first, and stopped in the middle, looking at their bed.

Their bed… Beds used for sleeping, and, for other things, which Naruto had no experience about. Naruto had never loved anyone like he loved Sasuke. He had never had a boy, or girlfriend before. He had never wanted someone beside him. He wanted to make Sasuke happy. It was like an instinct for him. He was ready to do whatever Sasuke asked of him. But, there was something wrong…

_Read the signs._ Which sings? As far as Naruto knew, they were okay together. They were together all the time. They were doing the things a couple would do. Naruto was saying he loved him. And, Sasuke was saying he knew it.

_Fill his stomach._ This had to be the easiest thing to do. Naruto loved cooking for Sasuke. He always had appetite for Naruto's dishes, and he always told Naruto how he enjoyed eating them.

_Get off the way when he's watching soccer._ Sasuke wasn't a soccer fanatic. But, when he watched, Naruto was just doing other things, since he had no interest in any of the sports.

_Spread your legs in the bed._ Naruto spread his legs and looked down. There was just… his pee-pee. What would his pee-pee do besides… peeing? There had to be something, because humans were producing babies with this. But, to make babies a woman was essential. He wasn't allowed to watch dirty movies back home, so he had no idea of sexual intercourse. But, he had read some things in the books, and all of them were vague, and weren't helping Naruto now. In those books, when two people loved each other, they were making love. How could Naruto make love? He had no idea of the recipe. But, maybe if he could, Sasuke would be happier. But, to make love two people were needed, so Naruto would ask for Sasuke's help, and they would live happily ever after!

Sasuke came to the room silently, and hugged Naruto from behind. He smelled Naruto's hair deeply, and then left a long kiss on his sensitive neck. But, this time, Naruto didn't push Sasuke away; he didn't say that it was tickling.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out softly.

"Hmm?" Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair lovingly. It was longer than usual, because Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto cut it.

"I love you," Naruto said confidently. "I know you can't say it, but it's okay, as long as you're with me… But, Sasuke, can't you show me?" He turned back in Sasuke's arms, and faced him. "Can't we make love?"

Sasuke held his breath, as he registered Naruto's words. Surely, Naruto wasn't suggesting what Sasuke thought he was suggesting. Sasuke held Naruto's waist securely, and cupped his soft cheek.

"Do you know how to make love?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Uhm… No," Naruto answered honestly as he looked in Sasuke's eyes. "But, you know, right? You can teach me!"

It was taking all off Sasuke's willpower to stop himself from taking Naruto right away, and fuck him senseless.

"To make love, we need each other," Sasuke sighed softly. "I need to take you."

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "Take me?"

"Yes," Sasuke took a deep breath. "Then you'll be mine wholly, your body will be mine, too."

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke. "My soul is already yours Sasuke; make my body yours, too…"

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, and took a few even breaths. "Why your soul? Isn't your heart mine too?"

Naruto smiled sweetly. "Of course, it's yours too! But, I love you with my soul, not with my heart!"

"And, why not?" Sasuke asked, honestly surprised.

"Because, my heart will stop one day… But, my soul will love you eternally," Naruto answered as he looked in Sasuke eyes.

Sasuke took Naruto's face between his hands, and kissed Naruto passionately. "I might hurt you…" Sasuke whispered, after breaking the kiss.

"It's okay," Naruto gave Sasuke a bright smile. "I trust you."

And, that was all Sasuke needed. He closed the little distance between them, and kissed Naruto again.

Sasuke couldn't believe any of this. Naruto wanted Sasuke to make love to him. Okay, he had no idea how to, but still… He was so innocent… and he was about to lose it, well, thanks to Sasuke.

He held Naruto's face, and tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. This was already familiar to Naruto, so he didn't hesitate to open his lips. Immediately, Sasuke's warm tongue was in his mouth, caressing his tongue. Naruto whimpered lowly and scooted closer to Sasuke, holding onto his shoulders. Sasuke touched every bit of the familiar cavern of Naruto's mouth, and enjoyed the sweetness Naruto submitted to him once more. He could kiss Naruto forever like this. But, not tonight. Tonight, Sasuke needed Naruto, _bad_.

Sasuke tugged the hem of Naruto's t-shirt. Getting the hint, Naruto raised his arms, helping Sasuke to get rid of the, now, needless garment. Naruto shivered, and looked down; as Sasuke's dark eyes began to roam all over his upper body.

"You're so beautiful," Sasuke whispered as his hands touched Naruto's soft, honey colored skin. Sasuke kissed Naruto's pink cheek lovingly, and brushed his lips over Naruto's ear. "It makes my heart ache…"

Sasuke began to place open mouthed kisses down Naruto's neck. All of them were causing mewls from Naruto. He was breathing heavily, and a deep blush was finding its way to his cheeks. Loving the reactions he got, Sasuke bit down the place, where Naruto's shoulder and neck meet softly, marking Naruto as his for the first time. Sasuke didn't need to bite hard; he could see a bruise already forming on Naruto's sensitive skin.

"S… Sasuke?" Naruto's shaky voice came, after a moment.

"Yes?" Sasuke looked up quickly. He didn't want to scare Naruto away; maybe he was going too fast for Naruto's liking.

"C-Can we switch the lights off?" Naruto asked softly, his flushed cheeks shouting his embarrassment.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Okay… But let's leave this on." He went to one of the night stands, and switched on the night lamp. He then turned back to the door side, and switched off the lights as Naruto wanted. It wasn't too dark for Sasuke, and wasn't too bright for Naruto. Sasuke wanted to see Naruto's face, when he made sweet love to him.

Sasuke took off his own t-shirt, and dropped it on the ground as he walked back to Naruto. He held Naruto's chin, and lifted it, looking into his eyes, Sasuke gave Naruto a reassuring kiss. He, then, held Naruto's hands, and placed them on his bare chest. "Don't you want to touch me?"

Naruto gulped hardly, and then nodded softly. Taking a deep breath, he began to trace Sasuke's upper body slowly. He was lean, but muscled. Years of kendo, and martial arts showed their effect on his body. There were scars here and there, and Naruto traced each of them lovingly, knowing that all of them had a story to tell. He touched Sasuke's forearms, and felt the firmness there. Curiously, Naruto leaned over, and touched Sasuke's back. Sasuke shuddered visibly, but never said a thing as Naruto explored his body. When Naruto reached to his shoulders again, he stretched, and kissed Sasuke on the lips gently. But immediately, gentleness gave its way to passion. A passion that was promising to burn both of them.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke picked Naruto up, supporting his thighs. They reached to bed without breaking the kiss. When Sasuke's knees bumped into the edge of the bed, he lied Naruto down gently, watching his beauty for a few moments. His chest was rising and falling quickly. His hair had fallen around his face in a beautiful mess and it was shining under the dim light softly. His full lips were swollen slightly, and parted, trying to take as much air as they could. And his beautiful eyes were lidded heavily, watching Sasuke warmly.

Leaning over, Sasuke kissed Naruto's plush lips, and then moved downwards, placing open mouthed kisses as he did so. He didn't stop till he reached Naruto's pink nipples. Sasuke gave a sensual lick one of the rosy buds, and watched in delight as Naruto arched off his back. Sasuke began to suck and bite sensitive heads, causing Naruto to let out a loud groan. Naruto's eyes widened as soon as his own voice reached to his ears. He covered his mouth with a hand in embarrassment. But, his body didn't stop making him get more embarrassed. His pee-pee was acting strange. It was like it was getting heavier and bigger, and there was a strange tension in his stomach.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out, scared.

Frowning, Sasuke looked up. "What's wrong?"

"M-My pee-pee…" Naruto pointed down.

Sasuke looked down, and a wide smile covered his face. His angel's first erection.

"It's okay, just normal," Sasuke said. "Let's get rid of your pants."

With that, Sasuke took off Naruto's skinny pants, along with his underwear. Naruto's cock had hardened without any real treatment, showing off how inexperienced he really was.

"Your pee-pee says it loves me," Sasuke said, voice husky.

"It does?" Naruto asked excitedly. "What of yours?"

Chuckling, Sasuke stood up, and took of his own jeans, and underwear. Naruto slowly lifted his head, and looked at Sasuke's erection, but dropped his head quickly back in embarrassment.

"See," Sasuke turned back to the bed. "My pee-pee loves you, too…"

Holding Naruto's knees, Sasuke parted his legs, exposing his lover to his hungry gaze for the first time. Naruto bit his lips as he looked to the side. The instinct to close his legs, and cover himself was almost unbearable, but Naruto did nothing more than grip the sheets under his hands.

Sasuke bit his tongue as he watched Naruto's naked glory. He was beautiful beyond words. His flushed face, tanned and soft skin… It was obvious from his shaking legs that Naruto was dying from embarrassment, yet he wasn't saying anything to stop him. Sasuke knew very well that whatever Naruto was doing, he was doing it to make Sasuke happy. And, in this case, he was silently offering his body to Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's shaped and extremely soft thighs slowly, and his tongue followed the path of his groin. He kissed Naruto's soft inner thighs, and took a deep breath, smelling his lover's pure scent that was only him. He sucked the part where Naruto's leg and groin joined, till he left a mark there. He, then, looked at Naruto's cock for a moment, and then curiously, he gave it a sensual lick.

Naruto jumped in his place, as he felt Sasuke's tongue… there.

"S… Sasuke, don't," Naruto said softly, afraid that he would break the thin darkness that was surrounding them. "It's d-dirty there."

Smiling softly, Sasuke released Naruto's legs, only his Naruto could think such a thing. He traced Naruto's sharp hipbones, and kissed his lean stomach. Loving the smoothness there, Sasuke rubbed his cheek against the soft flesh. He moved upwards, kissing wherever he could, he settled between Naruto's legs, and rubbed their erections together deliciously. The act tore a loud moan from Naruto's throat, causing him to throw his head backwards; he pursed his lips, and closed his palm over his mouth.

Naruto breathed hysterically as Sasuke repeated his slow rhythm of hips, causing him to press his palm over his mouth tighter. Leaning over, Sasuke let his weight down on Naruto's body. With a hand he held Naruto's knee, and lifted his leg, gaining a more comfortable position. He, then, held Naruto's hand that was covering his mouth, with his own hand and entwined their fingers.

"What a man and woman do when they are together like this?" Sasuke asked, trying to learn Naruto's knowledge on the matter.

"T-They make b-babies," Naruto answered hardly, concentrating on talking was hard.

Sasuke smiled softly. Good. At least he knew where he had come from.

"That's right, love," Sasuke whispered. "And, now we're gonna make our own babies."

"O-Our?" Naruto asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes…" Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek softly.

Naruto didn't know that this was possible. He didn't know that two males could make babies. But, then again, he had seen a foreign man on the TV last week. His name was Vicky… Micky… _something_… And, it was said that, he had sons with another man. So, he was going to have Sasuke's baby. Being a mommy would be hard. He needed to find a job tomorrow; he had to prepare a good future for her baby girl. A girl? That sounded good! But, wait a second… Sasuke and he weren't married yet. Naruto didn't want her daughter to have separated parents.

"Wh-When we're g-gonna m-marry?" Naruto asked as Sasuke kept thrusting into him slowly.

"Whenever you want," Sasuke answered.

"T-Tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," Sasuke nodded. He needed to find tickets to Canada, or Holland -Sweden, or somewhere in America. He didn't have patience to explain that it would take longer for them to get married.

Licking Naruto's lips, Sasuke pushed two fingers in Naruto's mouth.

"Lick them, love," Sasuke said. "I need you to wet them."

They didn't have anything to ease the way. Okay, tomorrow, he would get a lube first.

Naruto nodded slowly as his cheeks darkened visibly. He began to suck shyly, closing his eyes tightly, he tried to avoid Sasuke's intense gaze. Sasuke moaned softly at the feeling of Naruto's tongue licking his digits slowly. Leaning over he began kissing Naruto's neck, imagining Naruto's tongue on the other parts of his body.

When Sasuke thought that his fingers were slick enough, he bit down Naruto's neck, causing him to gasp, and release his fingers. Kissing Naruto's cheek, Sasuke brought his fingers down. He traced the length of Naruto's cock slowly, gaining a gasp from Naruto. He then circled Naruto's entrance, and then pushed a wet finger inside slowly, meeting with only slight resistance.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly in concentration, and chewed on his bottom lip. He wasn't sure why Sasuke was doing this. He didn't know what he meant by hurting him. This felt strange, having something inside of him, but not that painful.

Sasuke kept moving his finger, in and out slowly, till he felt Naruto relaxed enough to receive a second one. Feeling Naruto's warmness, the tightness that was surrounding his finger was making Sasuke even harder.

When Sasuke pushed the second finger in, Naruto couldn't stop a painful whimper escaping his kiss swollen lips. But, despite this, he didn't say anything, or anything to stop Sasuke. And, Sasuke realized that Naruto was standing behind his word. He trusted Sasuke with everything.

Sasuke began scissoring his fingers, trying to prepare him as gently as possible. He moved his fingers and began to touching Naruto's sensitive nerves. But, the grimace wasn't leaving Naruto's face, and it only drew Sasuke to move his fingers deeper, trying to find the spot that would ease Naruto's pain, and give him pleasure. Soon enough, Sasuke's fingers brushed against something that made Naruto jump in his place.

He took a few quick breaths, and looked at Sasuke with heavy lidded eyes. It had felt good. Naruto wanted to feel more, yet at the same time, he was afraid that he could lose himself in the sensations.

Smirking, Sasuke carefully aimed for Naruto's prostate again. Touching the spot repeatedly, Sasuke turned Naruto into wrecked mess under him. Only then, he took back his fingers, getting a displeased whimper from Naruto. Smiling, Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. He gave Naruto a tender kiss, before pushing in slowly.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, as Sasuke's pee-pee began to enter him. He didn't know if this was possible, and it burned, and hurt Naruto so much. One of his hands found Sasuke's blindly, tangling their fingers, the other went to his shoulder, and gripped the soft flesh hardly.

Naruto's body was resisting the penetration, closing down hardly, giving them both pain.

"Shh… Naruto," Sasuke began to coax softly. "It's me. Relax… Relax for me, and I'll make you feel good."

Naruto breathed deeply, as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck. He imagined that all of his muscles were cotton, and willing to get shape as he wanted. He assumed that he had managed. Because, after a while, he felt Sasuke slide into him fully.

There. Sasuke had taken him. They were one now. Their souls had tangled together, their fates had connected. Now, they belonged to each other, in all aspects of world. Naruto felt so happy that he thought this was a dream. But there was another thing tearing his heart apart. Without him realizing, tears began to leave his tightly closed eyes.

Sasuke dropped his head on Naruto's shoulder as he fully entered Naruto's willing body. He was tight, and warm, gripping Sasuke hard. This had to be heaven. Finally, Sasuke had made Naruto his. He was Naruto's first. And, he would make sure that he would be his last, as well. After breathing deeply for long moments to calm himself, Sasuke looked up. And, to his utter fear, he greeted with Naruto's tear stained face.

"Naruto… Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked fearfully. "Am I hurting you too much? Do you want me to stop?"

Naruto opened his eyes quickly. "No!" He took a deep breath. "Don't stop."

"Tell me," Sasuke urged.

"_Please_," Naruto moaned out. "Don't let her touch you again."

Sasuke didn't need to ask who he was talking about. He knew that he shouldn't have left Naruto alone and gone with her. "I promise, I won't," Sasuke whispered before capturing Naruto's lips in a tender yet passionate kiss.

Sasuke pressed his forehead to Naruto's and closed his eyes. He needed some friction, but he didn't move a muscle. Thanks to his years of training, he was better in controlling his body's reflexes than most men.

Naruto placed his hands on Sasuke's back, and felt the muscles quivering. Naruto knew that Sasuke was trying to ease the pain he felt by trying to accommodate their bodies together. Naruto's hands wandered on Sasuke's bare back, and he shifted under him, trying to find a more comfy position, but at the same time, he broke the last resistance inside of him.

With a low growl, Sasuke pulled back, and then thrust back in. Naruto pursed his lips as Sasuke began to move inside of him. This was hurting Naruto, to be honest. But, he wouldn't open his mouth. This was _love_. Bittersweet. Sasuke had closed his beautiful eyes tightly, and there was a euphoric expression on his face. Naruto held Sasuke's face between his small hands, and began to watch his shaded features. If nothing else, Naruto would have the pleasure of pleasing Sasuke. He wanted to be enough for him.

Soon, Sasuke found a steady rhythm as Naruto's body relaxed under him more. He wanted to give the pleasure he felt back to Naruto. But, Naruto had closed his mouth tightly, and was death set on not letting out a sound. So, Sasuke tried to read Naruto's body language. He wasn't gripping Sasuke's shoulders that harshly anymore, and when he pulled out he was relaxing, and when he thrust back in, he was gripping Sasuke more, as if trying to take more of him.

Sasuke decided to drop these useless acts. He placed his left arm under Naruto's neck, and he placed the other on Naruto's little of back, and angled his hips.

"Moan for me Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "Let me hear your beautiful voice."

With that Sasuke pulled out to the tip, and then slammed back in, hitting Naruto's prostate dead on.

A strangled cry left Naruto's lips as his vision went white from black. Without giving Naruto a chance to recover, Sasuke picked up speed, and touched Naruto's sweet spot every time, gaining a moan of his name as he did so.

Naruto's arms tightened their hold on Sasuke's neck as he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's hips, trying to be closer. Unconsciously, he pulled Sasuke deeper, and as his neglected cock rubbed between their bodies, Naruto lost all sense.

He loved the feeling of Sasuke moving inside of him. He loved his skin against his own. He loved his little groans, and whispers against his sweaty skin.

This was all so new to Naruto. This was all too much for him. He couldn't last long, and with a deep moan of Sasuke's name, he spilled himself between their bodies, experiencing the first high of his life. There were bright stars behind his closed eyes. And, it seemed that Sasuke's name was written behind them. He felt sated, but at the same time so energetic. And, distantly, he felt Sasuke still moving inside of him, and parted his eyes to see him. Their eyes met, and with a moan of Naruto's name Sasuke came in Naruto, filling Naruto for the first time with his life-giving seed. Naruto moaned softly at the sensation. It was wet, and warm, somehow soothing Naruto's abused insides.

Sasuke took a few quick breaths, and placed his head in the crook of Naruto's neck. Never before Sasuke had felt like this. Never before he had experienced something close to this. Sasuke felt like their souls were connected now, and no power in this world could separate them.

Naruto hugged Sasuke, and then began to stroke his back, helping him to calm his wildly beating heart. He kissed Sasuke's temple, and whispered sweet love words to him. Naruto could get addicted to this. The fluttering of Sasuke's heart under his palm, the warmness that was inside of him, everything, _everything_…

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned suddenly, surprise could be heard in his gentle, yet husky voice.

The soft body under his, small hands wandering on his back, soft words in his ears, full lips on his face, everything, _everything_… All of these were too much for Sasuke and he could feel himself stir in this lovely creature again.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, what?" Sasuke looked up. "I've waited long enough. I'm not letting you sleep tonight."

Naruto's eyes widened. It seemed that he had woken up the beast inside of him. But, he didn't mind. As long as it was Sasuke, Naruto didn't mind anything.

Sasuke leaned over, and captured Naruto's lips once more. And, the rest of the night, Sasuke did as he had promised, making Naruto swim in a sea of emotions.

* * *

**Sooo, they did it finally, lol. Things will change in the next part I think. Anyway, thanks for reading and leave me a review if you have time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, OOC.**

**A/N: Here is the next part. I'll update the final chap tomorrow night. Thank you so much for your reviews. About the baby issue, you'll have to see the next part, lol. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up pleasantly. It was bright in the room, and the city's noises could be heard faintly in the background. Turning over, Sasuke looked at the digital alarm clock.

_12:23_

It was almost midday, and it was a miracle that Naruto wasn't up. Smiling softly, Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's hair, who was sleeping deeply in his arms. He was using Sasuke's forearm as a pillow, and clinging to Sasuke as tight as he could. Sasuke held Naruto closer, if it was possible, as he remembered the last night.

Everything had been so intense, yet pure. Everything had been so passionate, yet innocent. Sasuke never could forget their first time together. Never forget the softness, and warmth Naruto provided to him. Never forget how he felt alive in Naruto's thin arms. He could never forget his shy moans, and the way he arched his back, silently asking for more.

Last night, Sasuke had had Naruto many times. Together they had discovered that Naruto had no rules in the bed. Except one. He needed to see Sasuke's face while they were doing it. Otherwise, he was panicking, and getting afraid. Sasuke knew it was because Naruto still was foreign to this intimate contact, but he would get used to it in time. And, Sasuke, of course, would be happy to be his tutor.

Sasuke could only stop when Naruto was exhausted to the point of passing out. He then had taken Naruto to the shower, washed his drained body slowly, cleaning him from their body fluids. Washing Naruto was becoming a hobby for Sasuke. This had been second time he did so, and in both cases Naruto was either sleeping, or nearly unconscious out of exhaustion. This gave Sasuke a strange satisfaction, if he had to admit. Some stupid male thing or he guessed so. After the shower, Sasuke had managed to dress Naruto in one of his own t-shirts, and he had found a pair of sweat-pants for himself, and then they had fallen asleep in a mess of tangled limbs and arms.

Carefully, Sasuke untangled their legs, and placed Naruto's head on the pillow. Planting a soft kiss on his temple, Sasuke left the bed softly. But, feeling his absence, Naruto crawled to Sasuke's side, and whined in his sleep as he couldn't find him. Thinking quickly, Sasuke went to the closet, and took Naruto's pink blanket. He, carefully, placed it in Naruto's arms, and immediately Naruto hugged the blanket, burying his face in it.

Smiling, Sasuke left the room silently and headed towards the kitchen. It was always Naruto who was preparing breakfast, so Sasuke wanted to do it today. Once inside, he looked around slowly. What could he make? He had never even fried an egg before. He opened the fridge, and eyed everything closely. They seemed like lost pieces of a puzzle, and only Naruto managed to bring them together. Sighing deeply, Sasuke closed the door. Of course, there was the option of toast or cereal, but Sasuke wanted something special.

Okay… He could have his morning coffee first. Some caffeine would help him to think clearly. He began making only thing he could as he thought of his options. Okay, he would order something nice, and he could prepare a good table for Naruto before he woke up. Sasuke smiled to himself, even the smell was helping. Sasuke thought for a while where he had left his laptop. Usually, he would ask Naruto for the things he couldn't find, but this time, he had to do it by himself. He took his favorite mug with his favorite coffee in it. But, before he could take a sip, the doorbell rang annoyingly.

Sasuke groaned softly. Who was it? He didn't need to see anyone now. He walked to the door slowly, hoping that the unwanted guest would leave them alone to their special morning. But, whoever was behind that steel door was really dead set on waking Naruto up by ringing that fucking doorbell without stopping. Sasuke run to the door, and was ready to say a few good things when he opened the door. But, only a, _oh_, left his lips.

Sakura was standing at the door frame, obviously irritated because of the wait. And, there was a man, two steps behind her, with short raven hair and extremely white skin.

Last night, when Sakura said she had a brother, Sasuke couldn't believe in her, and demanded to see this so called brother. They had agreed that Sakura would bring him to Sasuke tomorrow morning. And, Sasuke had forgotten all about this. How could he not after such a night? _Great_.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at Sasuke's impassiveness. "Won't you take us in?"

"Oh, sure. Come in," Sasuke stepped aside, allowing them inside. "Please take your shoes off. Naru-chan hates it if someone wanders inside with their dirty shoes."

Sasuke motioned the living room after they took off their shoes, and followed them inside silently. They settled on the couch, and Sasuke sat down on a seat, facing them. After a moment of awkward silence, Sasuke cleared his throat, and spoke in a controlled voice,

"Welcome to our home. I was having coffee. Do you want some too?"

"No, thanks," Sakura replied coldly. Sasuke had opened the door almost naked, he had a stupid smile at the corners of his lips, and he smelled sex.

"Yes, please," Sai replied with a wide smile.

"Of course," Sasuke got up quickly, and went to kitchen.

He didn't like the guy, and this was his final judgment. Nothing the man would do could change Sasuke's opinion. Sasuke poured coffee in another mug, and took his own, and then turned back to the little living room. He gave Sai the mug, and then extended his hand, introducing himself courtly,

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you."

His authoritative voice and hard hand shaking would have been more impressive, if he had been wearing more than a baggy sweat-pant.

"Haruno Sai," Sai gave his name, and shook Sasuke's offered hand.

"I'm happy to see you healthy," Sasuke said, as he settled down. "What was your disease again?"

"I was blood cancer," Sai replied right away.

"Ohh, really bad. I'm sure you've fought hard to overcome it," Sasuke said, and sipped his coffee.

"Yeah," Sai replied with a smile. "Of course without the help of my sister, I wouldn't make it!"

"Were you abroad all the time?" Sasuke asked skeptically. "Weren't you getting in touch with your sister?"

"Yes, I was abroad," Sai replied calmly. "And, we weren't the best of the siblings. But, despite everything, Sakura came to me when I needed her, and never left my side for a second."

"Ah, how thoughtful of her…" Sasuke said, looking at Sakura, who was eyeing Sasuke's bare body closely.

"Sasuke what happened to you?" She asked.

Sasuke frowned. "What happened to me?"

She pointed Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke looked down, and a lazy smile covered his face. There were perfect teeth marks on his shoulders, and nail marks on his forearms. "My kitten has showed his nails," Sasuke mumbled fondly.

"Sorry?" Sakura asked, missing Sasuke's words.

Sasuke looked up with a smile. "Don't worry… You should see the other guy!"

Sakura raised her eyebrows, as Sai laughed heartedly.

Sasuke was about to warn Sai to be more silent as he heard Naruto's weak voice down in the hall,

"Sasuke?"

"Over here Naruto," Sasuke said loudly. "In the living room."

Naruto came into view after a few moments. He had Sasuke's t-shirt on him, which was reaching to his thighs. He was holding a corner of his blanket, and dragging it behind him. And, he was walking funny, Sasuke admitted to himself. It looked like he was trying to part his legs as much as he can, trying to avoid any unwanted friction. He stood behind the couch and looked at Sakura and Sai with vacant eyes, who were watching him with surprised faces.

"I'm here Naruto," Sasuke said. "Come to me."

And Naruto followed Sasuke's voice blindly. He dropped the blanket as his hands found Sasuke's, and with some effort, he managed to climb in Sasuke's lap. He hissed sharply as he placed his thighs either sides of Sasuke's hips. He wounded his arms around Sasuke's neck, and buried his face in there.

Not liking the looks Sai was giving Naruto; Sasuke grabbed the blanket, and covered Naruto's lower body with it, hiding his bare legs, and sending death glares as he did so. Sasuke run a hand through Naruto's hair, and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Are you hurting too much, love?" He whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms Naruto's smaller frame.

Naruto shook his head negatively as he took a deep breath.

"Is he sleepwalking?" Sai asked suddenly.

Sasuke looked up to face him. "No, no… He's just trying to wake up."

Sakura had a strange expression on her face and Sasuke knew what that look meant. A mixture of fury, and jealousy.

"Why did you leave me?" Naruto's soft voice drew Sasuke's attention again.

Stroking Naruto's soft hair softly, he answered, "I wanted to prepare a surprise for you."

"S-Surprise?" Naruto asked, as he opened and closed his eyes several times.

"Yes… But, I'll manage it another time, okay?" Sasuke asked, kissing Naruto's temple.

"Why?" Naruto opened his eyes hardly.

"Because, we had guests suddenly."

"Oh? Did you take care of them?" Naruto asked as he leaned back, rubbing his eyes with his small fists.

Sasuke smiled softly as he cupped Naruto's cheeks. "I'm kinda doing it now."

"N-Now?" Naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke nodded with a smirk.

Naruto looked back slowly, and covered his mouth as a deep blush found it's was to his cheeks. He threw himself back in Sasuke's arms, hiding his face.

Sasuke chuckled softly at Naruto's reaction, and stood up carefully with Naruto in his arms. "Please make yourselves at home. We'll be back in a minute," With that, Sasuke left the room, and headed towards their bedroom.

Once inside, Sasuke left Naruto on his feet slowly. He took Naruto's face between his warm hands and kissed Naruto's plush lips softly. He then showered Naruto's face with butterfly kisses, giving him the attention he needed.

"How do you feel, little love?" Sasuke asked softly as he hugged Naruto to his chest.

"G-Good," Naruto replied as his cheeks darkened with an adorable pinkness.

"You sure? We have painkillers, you must be sore," Sasuke offered as he looked down at Naruto's face.

His blush getting darker, Naruto shook his head, his bright hair framing his beautiful face.

"Who is that man?" Naruto asked once Sasuke let him go.

"His name is Sai, Sakura's brother," Sasuke said, and sighed. "Last night, she said that she took that money because her brother was ill. I didn't believe her and wanted to see this brother, so she brought him here today."

"Oh…" So, Naruto had missed the most important part last night.

"Hmm…" Sasuke nodded and then, leaning over, he stole a chaste kiss from Naruto's soft lips. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, you'll take care of them, right?",

"But-" Naruto was about to protest, but Sasuke cut him off quickly.

"Thank you so much, Naruto," He said jolly and then ran into the bathroom.

Sighing softly, Naruto began to put on more cloths. Sasuke was evil. He knew very well that Naruto just couldn't help, but do whatever he wished. Like last night. Naruto blushed at the thought. Last night was full of new things for Naruto. And he was happy that Sasuke was the one that Naruto experienced everything. He was walking on clouds and somehow he knew that he had made Sasuke happy too. As he thought, and thought, a warmness covered his body, and Naruto realized that he didn't want to go inside. He just wanted to stay with Sasuke, and stand as close as possible to him.

Sighing, Naruto left the room silently, and walked slowly to the living room, but stopped suddenly as he heard the sibling talking in hushed voices.

"Don't…" Sakura was hissing.

"What?" Sai was whispering. "I'm sure your Sasuke is taking care of that little one now."

With red cheeks, Naruto took a few steps forward, and took a look at inside. He turned back and pressed his back against the wall as soon as he saw that.

As far as Naruto knew, siblings wouldn't kiss each other on the lips lustfully like that.

They were lying… but why? And how could he tell this to Sasuke?

* * *

Naruto couldn't tell Sasuke.

He sat on the grass covered ground, under the sunset as he watched the ducks that were swimming in the artificial lake lazily.

How long had it been from that day? The season had turned to fall. Days and weeks had passed, but Naruto couldn't find the courage to tell Sasuke. Because, he knew, this knowledge would break Sasuke's heart too bad.

But Naruto was the one who had a broken heart. With each passing day, Sakura found a place for herself between them. It seemed that she was always there to interrupt them, to take Sasuke from Naruto. And it seemed that, Sasuke was getting used to her presence, because they were getting really friendly towards each other. Naruto assumed that Sasuke had forgiven Sakura on the money matter because he never brought that up, and if Naruto was right, he was willing to forgive Sakura for leaving him, too. Naruto's heart was stinging painfully every time as Sakura showed how Sasuke belonged to her more.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his knees and looked up to the sky. There were a few stars in the purple sky, shining weakly.

Naruto didn't know that a one-sided love could hurt this much. At first, he had thought that if he had Sasuke at his side, he would be happy. But each passing moment, his heart was getting weary and heavy. Every _'I love you'_ needed a reflection. But the only thing Naruto would get after his _'I love you'_ was a short _'I know'_. When was the last time someone had said they loved Naruto? It had been too much. He had last heard it from his parents, before they went to eternity. Naruto was loveless. He was cold. But, worst of all, he felt alone and helpless.

He looked up to the sky once again as tears filled his eyes.

_The stars that wander alone in the sky_, he sang in a shaky voice.

_I'm as alone as you on the surface,_

_If I shout, my voice could be heard maybe,_

_I'm alone; I'm alone, alone…_

Naruto buried his face in his knees, and began to cry freely. It was surprising that he still had tears to shed. He was always crying these last weeks. The bathroom had become his best friend. Whenever Naruto felt tears coming, he would lock himself there and cry silently as much as he wanted.

He was hurting so much that he couldn't take it anymore. Everything was falling apart right before his eyes. Naruto knew, Sasuke was hurting too. He was the one who stood between Sakura and Naruto. Naruto knew that Sasuke loved Sakura still. Maybe Naruto was just…

The thought was making Naruto cry even harder. There had been a time when he couldn't hide his tears.

_Kiba, and Hinata, and of course Sakura were at their home that evening. And the closeness of Sasuke and Sakura was tearing Naruto's heart apart. Before Naruto could find his way to bathroom; silent tears began to fall from his eyes. He caught a tear with a fingertip, and looked at it expressionlessly. When he had become this numb? He couldn't breathe, he wanted to leave the room, but his legs didn't move._

"_Naruto, what's wrong?"_

_The loud laughters stopped as Sasuke's worried voice was heard._

"_N-Nothing…" Naruto answered and shook his head, shining tears spilling around like bright pearls._

"_Why you're crying?" Sasuke dropped to his knees before him._

"_I… just… missed him." Naruto said hardly, as he wiped his tears to his sleeves._

"_Who?" Sasuke tried to cup Naruto's cheeks, but Naruto turned his head to the side, refusing to be touched. This surprised Sasuke, but he said nothing._

"_M-My father… I miss him more every day," Naruto said, tears leaving his eyes without coming to a halt._

"_But, you have me now," Sasuke said softly._

"_Y-You are n-not him," Naruto said, crying freely. He spoke of his heart, not caring the witnesses. "You don't l-love like him. I w-was his t-treasure. He p-protected me from a-anything, he g-gave me a-all he got, he c-cherished m-me more than a-anyone," Naruto took deep breaths, his sobs and words were like little daggers, piercing through Sasuke's heart. "I n-need him. H-His words, h-his e-embrace, h-his love… I miss my home…"_

_Without knowing what to do, Sasuke took Naruto in his arms. Naruto allowed himself a moment of stolen comfort and then pushed Sasuke away._

"_I w-will go to sleep now, e-excuse me," Naruto said softly as he stood up._

_Sasuke seemed to be at the brink of tears as he took a step towards him, intending to follow him to the bed. But, Naruto stopped him by raising one of his shaking hands._

"_No, no," He said softly and gave Sasuke a sad smile through his tears. "E-Everyone you l-love is here… You don't n-need to t-trouble yourself with m-me…"_

The memory was enough to drown Naruto in tears again. The very next day, Naruto had found himself in a plane flying to Aogashima, with Sasuke at his side, along with Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura. Kiba had thought that that would be a great holiday for them, and of course they had to invite Sakura, too. Sasuke had wanted to take him home for a while and ease Naruto's distress a little.

For once, Naruto hadn't minded Sakura's presence. He wanted to be home once more, and see his grandfather. Their reunion had been teary, and touching.

"_Naru-chan!" The old Uzumaki shouted as he saw his grandson running towards him._

"_Grandpa!" Naruto threw himself in his grandfather's arms._

_They held onto each other tightly and neither of them tried to hide their tears._

"_I missed you so much," Naruto said as they parted._

"_Me too, my beautiful son," He said as he caressed Naruto's soft cheek. "Who is he?" The old man asked, as he eyed Sasuke, who was waiting silently._

"_Oh… Don't you remember him?" Naruto asked naturally. "He's our young master, Uchiha Sasuke-sama. He brought me here!"_

"_Please forgive me, young master! My old eyes are not supporting me anymore!" said the old man and tried to bow as much as he can._

"_No, please, no!" Sasuke caught his shoulders, and helped him to rise. "I'm no such thing. Just Sasuke is fine!"_

"_Very well, Sasuke-san, please come in," Naruto's grandfather took them in._

_Once inside, Naruto looked around slowly, and touched every single thing he could, trying to assure himself that everything was the same and unchanged._

_Sasuke and Naruto stayed there for the night, while others retired in the Uchiha mansion. Naruto prepared a room for Sasuke and he went to his old room to sleep. When the world was buried in silence and Naruto was about to give into the sleep, he faintly heard how his door opened, then the bed shifted and someone was embracing him from behind. Naruto jumped suddenly and was about to scream, when he heard Sasuke's familiar voice._

"_Shh… It's me."_

_Sasuke draped his arm over Naruto's waist, and drew him closer to his body._

"_Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. "What if grandpa sees us?"_

"_We'll just sleep," Sasuke said defensively. "I cannot sleep without you anymore…"_

And, Naruto had smiled, and accepted Sasuke. Like he was always doing.

_The next day, they went to the beach, because Sasuke wanted so much._

"_Sasuke, I can't!" Naruto whined as Sasuke led them deeper and deeper in the water. "Ocean hates me!"_

"_What? How can the ocean hate you?" Sasuke asked joyfully. "You're like a siren!"_

_Naruto blushed deeply. "Y-You know, it tried to take me years ago. When it couldn't, it took mama and papa instead…"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry," Sasuke hadn't thought of that. "But, I won't let it take you, okay?"_

"_Okay," Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke picked him up by his thighs. "It's cold."_

"_Shh… You'll get used to it," Sasuke cooed and then placed a kiss on Naruto's wet shoulder._

"_Sasuke?" Naruto questioned after a while._

"_Yes?" Sasuke looked at his face._

"_M-Maybe, you know… Maybe I should stay here," Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke's wet neck._

"_You wanna stay?" Sasuke asked._

"_I… I don't know," Naruto answered as he looked up._

"_If you want to stay, we'll stay," Sasuke said as he wetted Naruto's hair with the salty water. "I'm sorry that I couldn't understand you. I should have taken you here sooner. But I like it better in Tokyo. We have a home back there and we'll come here as much as you want."_

Naruto had smiled and nodded, letting himself be convinced once more.

But that was the last time. Naruto wiped his tears as he stood up. He knew that Sasuke was torn between him and Sakura. He knew that this obscurity was killing Sasuke. So, for the last time, Naruto was going to help Sasuke. He was a guest in Sasuke's heart and it was time for him to go and leave it to its owner.

* * *

"Fuck! He's left his phone here!" Sasuke entered the living room where Kiba and Sakura were sitting.

"Calm down, man. I'm sure he went to the market, or something," Kiba said as he watched the pacing Sasuke.

The trio had come home a few minutes ago. They had gone to spend time together as they used to in the old times. And the old times didn't include Naruto.

"He never stays out this late!" Sasuke said hastily.

"Maybe he returned to his island?" Sakura offered.

"He never does such a thing without informing me!" Sasuke said as he stood still for a few moments. He, then, grabbed his jacket. "I'll go to look for him."

He started to the door, but stopped suddenly as he heard it open.

Naruto stepped inside with a sigh. He took off his jacket and shoes, and then entered the living room.

"You are back early," he said as he saw the three friends.

Suddenly, Sasuke run into Naruto and hugged him tightly. Not having expected this, Naruto lost his balance, and dropped to his knees, taking Sasuke with him. Still, Sasuke didn't let him go and hugged him to his chest.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked right away.

"I went to the park, Sasuke," Naruto explained.

"Why were you out this late? What took you this long?" Sasuke demanded breathlessly.

"I lost track of the time, Sasuke. And I found a new friend for me! It was a lovely puppy, and wasn't leaving my side. You should have seen it, Sasuke!" His smile vanished from his face as he added, "But, of course, you had better things to do. You had your friends with you… But, my friend was the best!" Naruto said, fooling himself with a childish sense. "It said that it loved me!"

"How can a dog say I love you?" Kiba piped up.

"I said, I love you, to him, and it barked three times!" Naruto said confidently. "I. Love. You!"

"Maybe he meant another thing?" Kiba said.

"No, no," Naruto shook his head. "If he had meant, _I know_, he would bark two times!"

Sasuke froze in his place as the words left Naruto's lips.

'_I love you, Sasuke…'_

'_I know…'_

"I'm sorry," He whispered in Naruto's ear as he held him tighter. "I thought you left me…"

"W-Why would I, Sasuke?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Because I broke my promise to you," Sasuke whispered.

"But you're not letting her touch you…" Naruto whispered back as he looked in Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm letting her touch my mind," Sasuke said and both of them knew that it was the truth.

"It's okay, Sasuke. Don't worry," Naruto smiled softly, yet bitterly, and then planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's cheek. "Tomorrow will be a new day. A-And, I'll make you so happy."

"You make me happy," Sasuke said as he looked in Naruto's eyes. Something was different about him. But, Sasuke couldn't put a finger on it.

Naruto smiled softly as he stood up. "Then, you'll be happier."

"Naruto, I'm hungry!" Kiba said, before Sasuke could say another word.

"Ohh… The fridge is full! Why you didn't help yourselves?" Naruto asked, but started walking towards the kitchen nevertheless. "Dinner will be ready soon," Naruto said. "Give me some time."

Naruto stood by the sink as we washed and chopped the vegetables to make salad. Sasuke came into the kitchen silently and hugged Naruto from behind, placing his chin on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto didn't acknowledge him, nor did he try to push him away. He knew that Sasuke needed physical contact to assure him that Naruto was there.

As promised, dinner was ready quickly and everyone, except for Naruto, was enjoying it, even Sakura. Naruto wasn't eating anything, just staring out the window blankly.

"Naruto, why are you not eating?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"I'm not hungry," Naruto said without taking his eyes from the window.

"I bet he's thinking about his new friend now!" Kiba mocked, trying to ease the heaviness in the air.

Naruto smiled softly. "Yes, I'm!"

"Ohh, Sasuke aren't you jealous?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto was quicker, "Why would he? I'm sure he's happy that there is one more creature that loves me besides my grandfather."

Everything Naruto said was stinging Sasuke's heart. Yet, he knew, all of it was true and he didn't have heart to change these things.

"It's the first friend I've found in years," Naruto kept on, oblivious to Sasuke's agony. "So you can't joke about him!"

"Years? Why?" Kiba asked, sounding curious.

"I haven't had a friend since the age of thirteen," Naruto explained. "We don't have a high school in the island so eventually, all of my friends moved to the main island."

"Why didn't you do the same?" Kiba asked this time.

"Because I wasn't allowed to leave the island without my master's word," Naruto said calmly.

"So you were a slave?" Sakura asked, suddenly, finding the conversation very interesting.

"Yeah… I still am," Naruto lowered his gaze. "A slave of my own feelings. But I'm sure I'll get used to controlling them in time…"

The rest of the night was uneventful and Kiba and Sakura left eventually. Naruto closed his eyes, and stood behind the door after closing it behind them. He then turned back and found Sasuke right behind him, his eyes never leaving Naruto. If it were a few weeks ago, Naruto wouldn't know what Sasuke wanted. But now, he could read the hidden desire in his dark eyes.

Without uttering a word, Naruto leaned over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He placed his head on his shoulder as Sasuke picked him up and led the way of the bedroom.

For the last time, this night, Naruto would pretend that Sasuke was his.

For the last time, this night, Naruto would seek comfort in Sasuke's embrace.

For the last time, this night, Naruto would search for love in Sasuke's arms.

And, in the morning, he would leave his beloved to his own fate.

Last night. Last time.

* * *

**This chap made me cry. I hope Sasuke'll come to his senses soon. Thanks for reading, leave me a word and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, OOC.**

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of The Cure as promised! I think you'll find your answers in this part. There will be lots of flasbacks, hope they won't cause confusion. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke awakened slowly. He blinked several times and then gulped hardly. His throat was dry because of the long hours of sleeping. _Long hours?_ He looked at the clock.

_11:37_

Frowning, Sasuke sat up on the bed. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Usually, Naruto would wake Sasuke up early and by ten, they would get their breakfast and took their showers, or whatever needed. Naruto hated the people who slept too much. Sasuke assumed that it was an old habit of Naruto's. He was used to getting up early and working for hours… But, where was he now?

Sasuke left the bed, and went to bathroom. It was empty and clean as always. He didn't linger there, and left the bedroom.

"Naruto?"

He called out after finding the kitchen empty. Frowning, Sasuke moved to the living room. Empty. They didn't have a huge home, so it was obvious that Naruto wasn't home.

_Phone. Phone._

Sasuke looked around for his cell but before it, he spotted Naruto's phone on the coffee table.

_Great._

He scratched his nape as he looked to the side. Breakfast was ready on the table. But there was only one plate and a paper on it.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sasuke went to the table and took the paper. He could easily recognize Naruto's delicate handwriting. Not liking this, Sasuke began to read the long note with a heavy heart.

_My dear Sasuke, _It was saying.

_I know this looks like a scene from an old movie, but I can't do this in any other way. If I looked into your eyes one more time, I'd find countless excuses to stay._

_But, I can't._

_I can't be with you anymore. Not when I know that you love someone else._

The blue ink had shattered in some places and Sasuke knew, Naruto was shedding tears as he was writing this. The knowledge breaking his heart, Sasuke kept reading.

_My mom always said that, the easiest thing a human could do was to love. I think she was right. I was always good at loving the people around me. And I loved you so easily, Sasuke. There was you, and me, and then there wasn't me anymore. Whatever I was, had tangled with your life already._

_Your love was like a little flower in my heart. I raised it carefully. You were the sun I needed. But, Sasuke, you never gave my flower water. My flower was hungry… I was hungry to hear you loved me like I loved you. But, you never said it. And, my flower faded eventually. Just like me._

_Sometimes… Sometimes, I wish that you were me. So that you could understand how hard is to love you. And, sometimes, I wish that I were you. So that I could enjoy to be loved this much._

_I know that you're in pain too. You love Sakura-san but you have to stick with me. I know how much it hurts when you don't have the one you love at your side. So, I'm leaving you to her. My only wish is for you to be so happy…_

_Okay… I've prepared your breakfast and left some tiramisu for you in the fridge. I've also stuck a note on the fridge. You always forget your vitamins. Please, take a look at the fridge before you eat anything. And, please, tell Sakura-san to cook more vegetables for you. I know you hate them, but you like eating them if they're fried in the oven beforehand._

_The days are getting cold. And you never take care about dressing properly. Please, wear thicker clothes. I don't want you to catch a cold. If you ever do, mix lemon, honey and pepper, and eat it. I know, it sounds bad, but it'll help you to get better quickly._

_Please, don't stay up too late. Whenever you start playing those games, you lose the track of time. You need to sleep more. And, no. Nothing is better than a good, night sleep._

_So… I have so many things to say. But I don't want you to wake up, and find me here. I know that you can easily find me if you want. But, please don't. Leave the things as they are. You don't owe me anything, okay? Whatever I did, I did it to myself. And, I have no regrets in the end._

_And, Sasuke, I'm not saying this to jeopardize the things between you and Sakura-san, but maybe you should be more careful around her and her brother._

_Again, I wish you the happiest life, my sweet Sasuke._

_Forever yours,_

_Naruto._

With the last sentence, Sasuke ran into the bedroom. He opened the closet doors hysterically, and looked inside carefully. Everything was in order, and nothing was taken. Except one thing. Naruto's blanket.

Sasuke dropped to his knees. The world had stopped moving.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how many hours he lied there on the hard surface without moving.

When he thought Sakura was dead, he had cried, and screamed, and cursed everything. But now, he even couldn't find enough life energy inside of him to move a single finger. It was like his heart had traveled from its place and Sasuke had been left behind, only breathing like a plant.

Without Sasuke realizing, Naruto had become a part of his life. The most important part. And now, when he was gone, everything had turned into useless reflections of the life once Naruto blessed Sasuke with.

Sasuke hadn't done Naruto justice. He had always been there for Sasuke but Sasuke couldn't understand. Couldn't see how his heart was crying in front of his eyes.

Sasuke stood up slowly and began to walk into the living room heavily.

Last night, during their lovemaking Naruto had cried without stopping. Sasuke had wanted to stop but Naruto had embraced him with more desperateness. He had whispered how he loved Sasuke, how he would do anything for him, how everything was for him…

Sasuke was a mindless dick. How had he not understood that something was off?

He grabbed the note from the ground, and read it again.

_I can't be with you anymore. Not when I know you love someone else._

Whom Sasuke loved really?

_I loved you easily._

Easily and endlessly, Sasuke thought.

_My flower faded. Just like me._

Sasuke wiped a tear from the corner of one of his eyes. He had killed Naruto.

_It hurts when you don't have the one you love at your side._

Sasuke's body was with Naruto. But, his mind had been elsewhere.

_Tell Sakura-san to cook more vegetables for you._

If only Naruto knew… Sasuke was a disaster in the kitchen. But, Sakura was even worse. She couldn't even boil water.

_You don't owe me anything._

How could he not? Sasuke owed his life to Naruto.

_Maybe you should be more careful around her and her brother._

Naruto knew something. But he couldn't say it to Sasuke's face. He still wasn't revealing too much, but Sasuke trusted Naruto more than anyone else in his life, and he knew: Naruto wouldn't say a word if he didn't have a strong hunch.

Sasuke moved slowly. It was Sunday. There was no flight to the island today, which meant Naruto was going to spend this day in Tokyo. Sasuke had to figure things out in less than twenty-four hours. It didn't matter where Naruto went actually, Sasuke would chase him to the end of the world. But he wasn't about to let him leave this fucking city just even for a moment.

He reached for his phone and dialed a number for the first time in months.

"Father?"

* * *

When the sun was setting, Sasuke was waiting outside of Sakura and her brother's shared apartment in his car. In his Tulpar.

"_Meet with my girl, she is Tulpar!"_

"_Hi, uhm… I'm Naruto!"_

Sasuke smiled to himself at the memory. Those days seemed so far away now. His smile vanished from his face as Sakura stepped into the luxurious car.

"Good evening, Sasuke!" Sakura said joyfully.

"Good evening," Sasuke said slowly, and then started the car. "Where do you want to go?"

"_Let's go out together!"_

"_I can't, Sasuke-sama!"_

"Shopping!" She nearly screamed. "Let's go to the shopping center we used to go!"

Sasuke nodded silently and drove the car.

"Hey, Sasuke," Sakura asked after a while. "How did you find my home?"

"My name is Uchiha. Do you think my father doesn't know a thing that happens in this city?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Y-You asked your father?" Sakura gulped hardly.

"I did," Sasuke answered as he turned a corner.

"I thought, you two weren't talking anymore?" Sakura asked. She didn't like his impassiveness on the matter.

"_But, you are upset with your father now…"_

"Yeah, we weren't. But, things happen between fathers and sons, right? Aren't you happy that things go as they were?" Sasuke asked without taking his eyes from the road.

"B-But, Sasuke you know what he did to me!" She said heatedly.

"_Naruto… Who is doing this to you?"_

"Yeah… And, you have no wrong in this right?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"What are you implying?" Sakura asked harshly.

"Implying?" Sasuke raised his brows as he stopped at the pit. "He threatened you, and you took his money. You are even in my eyes. So, if I'm talking to you, I can talk to him as well."

He left the car without waiting for her answer and Sakura followed him quickly.

"Where is that little Naruto of yours?" She asked as they entered the huge complex.

"Don't you speak his name with your mouth," Sasuke spat angrily.

"What? Don't you like it when someone talks about him?" Sakura challenged. "He's always crying, wanting to be babied by you, and serving you as a maid!"

"_No, Sasuke… We shouldn't talk ill about her. She gave you her precious years. For this, she deserves our silence now."_

"He's too pure for your tongue," Sasuke hissed. "Say one more thing about him and we're completely over!"

Nodding fast, and silently, Sakura followed Sasuke inside, and then lost herself in the countless shops. Like she always did, she was picking the most expensive brands. And, she was running everywhere like she hadn't done any shopping in ages.

"_Let's take this, too!"_

"_No, Sasuke! I don't need another pair of pants! You're wasting your money on needless things!"_

Sasuke walked into the cashier as Sakura signaled him that her shopping was done. There was a little mountain of clothes on the desk and it seemed that the numbers were having hard time with fitting into the monitor.

"All packed ma'am!" The girl said politely.

"Thank you," Sakura turned to Sasuke who was studying his nails. "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke looked up.

"She said that all is packed," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I heard that," Sasuke put his hands in his pockets as he straightened. "But, I'm not carrying them around. I'm sure they have a guy for this."

"Of course, we have sir!" Cashier girl said quickly.

"Oh, good," Sasuke nodded and began to look around aimlessly.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. "Aren't you gonna pay for these?"

"Me?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, but those have nothing to do with me."

"But, Sasuke," Sakura got closer to him. "You never let ladies pay when you're around."

"That's past tense Sakura," Sasuke said. "I have responsibilities now, a family to look after."

"Which family?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"Me and Naruto, our little family," Sasuke said without thinking.

"_I feel sick… And, dizzy," Naruto said, pressing a hand on his stomach, he sat down on the couch beside Sasuke, who was playing a game with Kiba like crazy._

"_Ohh… I know! I know!" Kiba said excitedly without tearing his eyes from the screen. "You're pregnant!"_

_Naruto gasped loudly as he looked down at his belly. "I… I didn't know it would be this quick," He said softly and touched his belly tenderly._

_Frowning, Sasuke looked at Naruto._

"_Goal!" Kiba shouted loudly. "Learn how to play this Sasuke!"_

_Ignoring him, Sasuke asked, "What's the matter, Naruto?"_

"_I…" Naruto looked down as a deep blush covered his cheeks. "I'm pregnant, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth several times. But nothing left his lips. Before he could mutter a proper word, Kiba's roar of laughter filled the room._

"_Ah, Naruto… You're so fucking funny!"_

_Naruto's lips formed into a perfect quivering pout as tears filled his eyes._

"_Stop it Kiba," Sasuke finally found his voice._

"_What have you told him to get into his pants?" Kiba asked as he shook with silent laughters._

"_Kiba, enough!" Sasuke said strictly. "Get the hell out of here!"_

"_What?" Kiba had a huge smile on his face._

"_This is our home, and I want some privacy," Sasuke said through clenched teeth. "Get out!"_

"_Oookay!" Kiba got up and ruffled Naruto's hair as he passed by. "Hope, it's a boy. You know, cause we're all boys!"_

_Naruto looked after Kiba till he left the flat. He, then, turned to Sasuke, silent tears leaving his eyes._

"_Shh…" Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks and wiped his tears. He kissed Naruto's lips sweetly and smiled softly. "Don't cry, it's okay…"_

_Naruto sniffed and nodded. "A-Aren't you happy that we're gonna be a f-family?"_

"_I'm happy," Sasuke said slowly. "But, Naruto, it's not possible."_

_Naruto raised his eyebrows with a silent question in his bright eyes._

_Sasuke sighed softly and caressed Naruto's cheeks with his thumbs in a soothing manner. "Naruto… It's not possible for two males to have babies."_

_Naruto's eyes widened. "B-But you said that we would make our own babies!"_

_Sasuke smiled softly. He was so innocent and ready to believe whatever Sasuke said. "I told that to give you the main idea of our lovemaking."_

_Naruto pouted as his glassy eyes looked up at Sasuke. "N-No baby?"_

"_I have you," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's pouty lips. "You're my baby."_

"_B-But…" Naruto couldn't stop his tears as they left his eyes._

"_You wanted a baby?" Sasuke asked softly._

"_N-No… I wanted y-your baby…"_

"Sasuke… Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked as he came to his senses. Sakura and the employees were looking at him strangely.

"Yes?"

"What are you waiting for?" Sakura hissed.

"Told you, I have a family to look after," said Sasuke and leaned into the monitor, studying the prices. "But… I'll buy one for you as a present, the _cheapest_ one."

"You…" Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke looked at Sakura with big innocent eyes.

"Fine. I don't want anything," Folding her arms, she left the store.

"Sorry for the trouble," Sasuke said, bowing to the employees, he left the place.

As he followed her, Sasuke wanted to ask… He wanted to ask that if she wanted to have his baby. Then again, there was no need to ask a question if you already knew the answer. Wasn't she the one who killed their baby? They had talked about this countless times. Sakura had cried and apologized, but said that she wasn't ready to be a mother. And, of course Sasuke had forgiven her. They were both young, and maybe that was the best choice, but Sasuke wasn't included in that decision. Yes, they were young, only their second year at university, not ready to take responsibilities; it was just an accident… Almost, _two _years ago…

"Do you want to eat something?" Sasuke asked, swallowing all of his thoughts.

"Yes… Let's go there," She pointed a restaurant.

The most expensive one, Sasuke noted, but nodded nevertheless.

"_Let's go there!"_

"_Sasuke, that place looks too expensive. Let's find somewhere else!"_

They were directed to a table and immediately a waiter was at their side. Sasuke ordered the first thing he saw in the menu. He wasn't in the mood for eating French. Not when he didn't know if Naruto was hungry or thirsty. Was he okay? Was he crying? Was he missing Sasuke, as Sasuke burned for him?

Sakura closed the menu after ordering. "And, I want Bordeaux."

"Sorry, ma'am, we don't have it in the menu," The waiter replied politely.

"So, what? I want it, and you'll find it," Sakura said sternly. "Now, go."

"_You were too harsh with him. I'm sure he would help, if he could."_

"Don't be harsh to people like that," Sasuke said, without looking at Sakura's face. "They will help, if they can."

"Sasuke, you're acting weird today," Sakura said slowly.

"Ah, Am I? Never noticed!" Sasuke said mockingly.

Soon, the waiter turned with Sakura's choice of wine. He took Sakura's eyecup, but failed to hold it properly. The glass dropped from his hand, dirtying Sakura's white pants with a dark scarlet in the process.

"You fucking failure!" Sakura yelled loudly as the waiter bowed with many excuses and tried to clean Sakura's pants.

"_Sasuke-sama! It's not proper for a young man to use such dirty words!"_

"It's not proper for a young woman to use such dirty words," Sasuke said without thinking.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up. "Are you fucking kidding me Sasuke? Didn't you see what he did to me?"

"Accidents happen Sakura," said Sasuke as he run his hand through his hair. He placed his hand beside the plate and then the old scar between his thumb and index finger drew his attention.

"_This scar, how did you get it?"_

"Hey, Sakura, do you have any idea how I got this?" Sasuke pointed the scar.

Leaning over, Sakura examined it, and then looked at Sasuke. "No. Is it something new?"

Sasuke smiled bitterly. Four years. "Yeah, it's new."

"Do you know what I love the most?" Sasuke asked after a while as he played with the well arranged dish in his plate.

"Of course," said Sakura confidently. "Success!"

"_Success? That doesn't count!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, everybody loves success!"_

"Yeah…"

The rest of the dinner went silently, but Sasuke couldn't eat anything at all and they left the restaurant eventually.

"Let's go there," Sasuke said, pointing a little travel agency. "I need to buy tickets."

"To where?" Sakura asked as she followed Sasuke inside.

"Hello," Sasuke entered the store, ignoring Sakura; he went to the only employee of the agency.

"Welcome sir, how may I help you?" She asked as she led them to sit on the seats in front of her desk.

"When is the first flight to New York?" Sasuke asked right away.

She nodded as she checked her computer. "Tomorrow morning at seven, sir."

"Great! I want two seats in that plane," Sasuke said excitedly as he gave the girl a folded paper. "Here, needed information."

"Only department?" She asked as she made the needed adjustments.

"Yes, please," Sasuke handed his credit card to the girl.

She nodded again as she took the card. "Your code, sir," She turned the device to Sasuke, who entered his code quickly.

She took the prints of the tickets, and folding them quickly, she handed them to Sasuke. "Hope you have a safe trip, sir."

"Thank you," Sasuke smiled at the girl and then left the little agency quickly as he came.

"Sasuke wait!" Sakura run after him. "Where are you going like this? And with who? Sasuke?"

"It's a surprise Sakura!" Sasuke said with a wide smile.

"A surprise?" She asked and at Sasuke's nod, she added, "For whom?"

"For the one who deserves it most," Sasuke answered as he walked to his car.

Sakura raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she got in the car. Tonight was strange, she thought. Sasuke wasn't like the Sasuke she knew. He was actually acting really weird.

"Hey, Sakura?" Sasuke ruined the silence.

It seemed to Sakura that Sasuke's weirdness hadn't come to an end. "Yes?

"Do you love me?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her from the corners of his eyes.

"O-Of course…" She answered hesitantly.

"Why?" Sasuke asked then.

"_Because, you are who you are!"_

"Because, you're Uchiha Sasuke," She answered.

Sasuke smirked as he nodded slowly. It was strange. Learning that most important part of his life had been built on lies, lies, lies…

Sasuke turned on the radio to fill the silence that was becoming too heavy. As soon as he pushed the button, a soft male voice was heard.

"_Ohh, I love this song Sasuke!"_

"What a boring song!" Reaching over, Sakura changed the station and a k-pop melody filled the air.

Sasuke gritted his teeth but said nothing. Only a few minutes to go, and then this stage of his life would be over. So, he did the only thing he could and stepped on the gas, making the car roar with the sudden force. Soon, they reached to Sakura's apartment and Sasuke turned to face her.

"Thank you, Sasuke," She said.

"_Thank you so much, Sasuke-san! This was the best day of my life!"_

Sasuke smiled softly. "Won't you invite me over?"

"Uhm…" Sakura looked around. "You know, it's a little messy. But, why don't you come later?"

Sasuke smiled wider. "Fine. See you _later_ then."

"Yes, see you," She left the car quickly and then ran into the apartment.

With a lingering smile on his lips, Sasuke moved the engine. He turned a corner and then stopped and began to wait in the darkness of his car silently.

* * *

"How was it?" Sai asked as Sakura stepped in the living room.

"Strange!" She said as she threw herself beside Sai.

"How strange?" Sai asked, channel surfing.

"He was strange, acted strange, asked strange. Don't know… Everything was strange," She shrugged as she played with her hair.

"Strange!" Sai smirked as he stood up. "I'll get something to drink. Want some?"

"Sure," Sakura grabbed the remote after him and changed the channels mindlessly.

Soon, Sai returned with a tray in his hands. He handed Sakura a glass of beer and then sat down on the hard floor. He placed his glass on the coffee table and then took off a little package from his pocket. He poured the white powder in his drink and mixed it with his index finger.

"Mmm, delicious!" He said with a grin after sucking his finger.

"You know, it's not a vitamin or something," Sakura said, annoyed.

Sai smirked but before he could answer, another voice piped up.

"You know, she's right!

"Shit!" Sai dropped his glass loudly as Sasuke walked into the room silently.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him with wide eyes as Sasuke sat down casually beside her.

"Good evening!" Sasuke said with a disturbing joy in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, once the shock left him. "How did you get in?"

"Oh… With this," Sasuke took of a key from his dark jean's pocket, and then handed it to Sakura. "Take it, I won't need it anymore."

"How the fuck did you get it?" Sai asked this time.

"It was really easy," Sasuke said as he took of an envelope from his leather jacket's inner pocket. "Like this!"

He waved the envelope in the air and Sakura could see a line on it. _To Uchiha Sasuke-sama._

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"This, my dear Sakura, you and your addict boyfriend's life recap," Sasuke said naturally as he opened the envelope, he took of another paper.

"Sasuke what are you saying?" Sakura asked quickly. "You know, he's my-"

"Please," Sasuke stopped her from saying more. "Aren't you tired of telling these lies?

This morning I called my father and asked his help to learn about you two. Before noon, I had this in my hands. And, yes… Your key came as an extra present."

Sakura and Sai glanced at each other.

"Sai, twenty-six years old. Unemployed. No relatives. Using heroine for eight years now –you know if you keep up like this, you won't see the age of thirty," Sasuke said, looking extremely disinterested. "In a relationship with Haruno Sakura for _two _years –which means you were cheating on me half of our relationship," Sasuke stated coldly as he looked at Sakura with narrowed eyes. "How could I have been that stupid?" Sasuke asked to himself rather than her. "How I couldn't feel anything? You would smell different sometimes. But, now, I know… You would smell like him. You were fucking around with him and then coming to me!" Sasuke nearly yelled.

"Hey!" Sai got to his feet.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke smiled softly. "Peace, Sai. I won't even move my little finger for a slut."

Sasuke stood up slowly but, catching his hand, Sakura stopped him.

"Sasuke, please…" She pleaded with glassy eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke hissed as he yanked his hand back. "Congratulations… You killed the Sakura in me," Sasuke said slowly, stressing each word. "Now…" He looked at them intensely. "I should actually call the police, to let them know you're possessing heroin," Sai's eyes widened. "But… I'm feeling generous tonight. So, I want you to leave Tokyo –you hear me? I want you to turn back to the hole you came from," Sasuke said coldly. "Tomorrow, I and my Naruto will be going to a long trip, and when I come back if I find you here, well… You'll wish that I wouldn't."

With that Sasuke left the flat. Without looking back, he ran into his car.

It was strange. Somehow, he felt light and free, like he could embrace the whole world. But, actually there was only one person that he wanted to embrace at that moment.

* * *

It was dark inside when Sasuke stepped in Naruto and his little apartment. He didn't bother to switch on the lights. He walked inside, leaning his back on a wall, he sat down on the floor and dialed Kiba's number.

After several rings the call was answered. "Hey, Kiba."

"_Ooh, Sasuke dude! Where have you been?"_ Came Kiba's somehow worried voice.

"I had to take care of things," Sasuke said as he rubbed his temple with his free hand. "How is he?"

Kiba sighed at the other line. _"Bad. He hasn't eaten or drunk anything all day. He's just lying there like a doll and crying without stopping. I wanted to call you, but he didn't let me, so I called Hinata. But he's not talking to her either."_

"Hand the phone to him, please," Said Sasuke softly, feeling a sharp pain in his heart.

"_Naruto, it's Sasuke, wants to talk to you…" _Sasuke heard Kiba's distant voice and then some rustling, a placing sound, but no voice from the other line.

"Naruto…" Sasuke called but there was no reply. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke began to speak hardly,

"Naruto, please. Come back to me… I'm in our apartment now, but it's dark and cold without you. I considered this place as my home, but couldn't realize that you were the one who made it our home. Please, Naruto… I'm not me without you… I'm sorry, I know that I gave you too much pain, but can't you forgive me? I can't live without you, you're my everything. The sole reason why I'm still breathing… Please, my love, give me another chance. I'll make everything better. J-Just don't leave me like this. Please, baby… Come to me, be mine again…"

All Sasuke could hear was a click at the end, and he broke down in tears.

* * *

Naruto opened the door of their home and stepped inside slowly. It was dark inside and no voice could be heard.

He had learned that there was no flight to Aogashima that day, so he had gone to Kiba, the only person he knew besides Sasuke in this city and he had been spending his time there.

Naruto hadn't thought that it would be this hard. He couldn't stop his tears all day, and he felt like something inside of him died. He had thought he could hold onto the idea of Sasuke being happy. If he was happy, so was Naruto, but nothing helped Naruto to breathe or gave him a reason to do so. Maybe he could learn to live like that, but hearing Sasuke's broken voice, Naruto's feet carried him here as soon as possible.

He switched on the lights and looked around slowly and then saw Sasuke's shaky frame. He was sitting in a corner and hugging his knees to his chest like a lost child. The sight was enough to break Naruto's heart more than anything. He walked to him quickly and dropped to his knees before him.

"Sasuke…" He reached out and caressed Sasuke's hair, who slowly raised his face.

"Y-You are here…" Sasuke said slowly as he saw Naruto's angelic face through his tears. "You are here!"

In an instant, Naruto was lost in Sasuke's familiar warmness and scent.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered as he inhaled Naruto's hair deeply. He, then, began to kiss everywhere he could reach.

They had only been apart for a day but Sasuke was already feeling like crazy because of his absence.

Naruto let Sasuke hold him as much as he wanted; knowing that the older needed to feel his presence again, just like Naruto needed him. But Naruto wouldn't let this warm moment break his heart once again.

"Sasuke," Naruto pushed Sasuke away gently and looked at his face. "I-I didn't come back to you. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"No, no…" Sasuke cupped Naruto's face in his hands. "You can't leave me behind. Please… I finished everything with Sakura."

"Y-You did?" Naruto asked, obviously surprised.

"Yes… Sai wasn't her brother but her lover. She was cheating on me for years," Sasuke said as his lips moved on Naruto's face. "I won't be that stupid again… Please, Naruto let's start again."

"I can't Sasuke," Naruto said hardly ad he pushed back his tears.

"Why not? Please…" Sasuke pleaded and then groping his pockets, he took off the tickets he bought. "See? Tomorrow we'll go to America and we'll get married there, and will be a family, just like you wanted…"

Naruto looked at tickets with wide eyes. Sasuke wanted to marry him. He wanted to take Naruto away and give him a new life. He wanted? Or was this actually what Naruto wanted?

"It's not about Sakura-san, or what I want," Naruto whispered, knowing that he was about to let out tears. "What do you want Sasuke? Why are you doing this? I told you, you don't owe me anything…"

Naruto let his hands fall to his sides and crawled backwards. He didn't want this. He wasn't a substitute for Sakura. But, what if Sasuke didn't really know what was both of their feelings? Naruto really didn't know what to say but he had to explain Sasuke now.

He took Sasuke's face between his warm hands, and looked in his eyes. "I love you, Sasuke. I love you so much…"

Sasuke looked back at him with his wet, dark eyes like he was realizing something new.

"_Please_, Sasuke," Naruto said desperately. "I love you, I love you!"

Suddenly, Sasuke drew Naruto to his chest and placed his forehead on Naruto's.

"I love you, too," He whispered as he looked in Naruto's beautiful eyes. "More than anything, more than anyone…" And, as if he wasn't getting enough of saying, he added. "I love you, Naruto. With all that I am, I love you."

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the words from Sasuke. All of these months, all of those desperate days, he had yearned to hear these three magical words. And, now everything seemed surreal. All of the dark thoughts had been lost under the bright sun that was Sasuke.

_I love you._

It was just three simple words.

But they were enough to bring life to a lost soul. They were enough to cure a wounded heart.

Naruto couldn't stop his tears as Sasuke gave him a kiss. A kiss that was full of a new future, new colors and seasons, new promises, and most important of all, full of _love_.

* * *

END.

* * *

**And so, it ends. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. From the start I knew that I didn't have many readers, but the ones I have, people who faved and reviewed, thank you so much! I would like to hear your thoughts of the story for the last time. Again thank you!**


End file.
